Blood Stained Snow
by MidnightVampire18
Summary: Awoken from a 300 year slumber; Captured by the Hunter Association; A rejected lover out for revenge... Hisana eventually finds sanctuary at Cross Academy thanks to Chairman Kaien Cross. She is received with fear by her new classmates; all except for one who knows how to handle a certain other pureblood. But with a former lover rampaging, can a relationship form and heal her scars?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 1 – Prologue

* * *

There is no such thing as true innocence in the world…

Anyone who says otherwise is a fool…

They say that innocence is a sin… yes… it most certainly is.

I turn my head to see the blood in the snow. The pure white snow has turned red with the blood of my last victim. They will come for me soon. My light blue silk dress is torn and stained with my blood and my victims. The bodies disintegrate into dust in my hands.

You may be wondering who I am…

I am a pureblood vampire…. The most dangerous of vampires… If you get too close… you get burnt.

I have just woken from a deep slumber. My name is Hisana… Hisana Amaterasu. I was from a great clan in the days of old. My family died years ago. My mother and father turned my two brothers into humans, therefore killing themselves. I cannot guess how much time has passed since that time. My brothers are probably dead. My parents could not turn me into a human so sleeping seemed the best course of action.

My victims were my staff… the people who faithfully looked after the manor whilst I remained asleep. They offered themselves willingly so I have no regrets

I only now notice that my feet have gone numb with the cold of the snow. I walk, leaving my home for behind me. I can sense the hunters already coming for me. I can smell their scents on the calm and cool night air.

My limbs feel heavy and I feel lethargic. My years locked in a coffin with no blood to survive on did me no favours. I cannot imagine myself lasting much longer nor escaping my future captors. My white curls are stained with dried blood like snow beneath my feet. My blue eyes are still showing signs of my blood lust.

I am a pitiful being…

I know nothing of this strange new world and I feel at my most vulnerable.

I should not feel that way.

Purebloods do not feel vulnerable.

Yet, I am but a child as I have no knowledge of the world. I know that the world has changed whilst I have slept. The scents in the air are different and the clothes my servants wore were of this age.

I look up at the moon and notice how bright it was shining. The stars were twinkling like tiny diamonds against the inky black of the night sky. It is beautiful for sure.

I hear male voices and I can smell their desire to capture me.

I am unsure if I will survive. If I do, I may just end up in the hands of the hunters.

"Get her!"

I hear their battle cries in the not so distant distance. I see my blood dripping from my wounds a couple of vampire hunters had tried restraining and holding me down with anti vampire swords. They had been alerted by a spell which had been triggered when I awoke. They had been easy to kill but now reinforcements had been sent. My feet were cut with the broken glass of the windows which smashed under the force of my untamed power. They stung vaguely but the cold of the icy snow seemed to soothe them.

As my body beings to weaken, I feel myself falling yet not hitting the ground. Rough hands hold me as if I am a ripped rag doll only worthy of abandoning.

"Kill me," I whisper in a hoarse voice.

With a sharp hit to the back of my head, my world goes black.

* * *

**This will also be in third person. Only the prologue is in first just to set the mood.**

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**EDIT: I've changed her name to Hisana**

Chapter 2 – Prisoner

* * *

Hisana's eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurred. The room she was in was dark and cold. She looked around and noticed the heavy chains which chained her to the bed. They were very heavy and she could barely move her delicate limbs. Her thirst had not been sated and her throat was burning painfully. She needed blood to sate her aching thirst. However, she knew that this place would not offer such a luxury. Hisana could smell the hunters outside of her cell. It was maddening.

"Help," Hisana whispered weakly, "Someone…please."

One of her fangs pierced her pink bottom lip and a small bead of her blood appeared on her lip. Hisana's tongue swept it away but it brought little relief. She turned her attention to the cold and heavy chains. They had the symbol of the tamed vampire on it and it glowed brightly. They hurt as they held her down, irritating her skin. She noticed that she had not been undressed as she was still in her torn gown. Her matted, knee length white curls spilt over the edge of the bed and she could smell the faint scent of dried blood in her hair.

Eventually, the door opened and light poured into the blissfully dark room. A man entered the room and Hisana tensed her body up, preparing herself for some ungentlemanly behaviour.

"You must be Hisana Amaterasu," the man said in a gentle and friendly voice, "I thought that the Amaterasu clan had died out."

Hisana stared at the man, unable to answer him. Fear had consumed her. This was the most vulnerable she had ever felt, "My name is Kaien Cross. Have you heard of me?"

"Before I went to sleep, I heard of a man with such a name killing vampires for sport," Hisana answered croakily, "You really are old... but not a line is upon your face."

The man had long sandy coloured hair which was tied up in a pony tail. His bangs cover his light brown eyes and his skin was pale. He seemed to be quite tall from where she was lying and quite lean and muscular.

"You have nothing to fear now, Hisana," Kaien replied, "That me died a long time ago... and yes... I am quite old."

"Why has that part of you died?"

"I made a promise."

"To whom," Hisana replied.

"A lady who changed my point of view on vampires… a pureblood lady such as yourself," Kaien replied pensively. Hisana eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, what do you want from me," Hisana replied.

"Well, you are here for your own protection, Hisana," Kaien said, "And I can tell that you are thirsty."

Hisana blinked and nodded. Kaien placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small tin box. There was a jug of water on the far table and a beaker. He poured out some water and opened the box. She saw him drop a small pill into the water and she frowned deeply.

"What are you putting in the water?"

Kaien turned to her with a warm smile, "They are a blood substitute called a blood tablet. They will not harm you; they will just sate your thirst."

Hisana blinked as he helped her sit up with an arm around her shoulders. Kaien placed the rim of the beaker to her lips and Hisana closed her mouth stubbornly, "These will help you, Hisana."

Hisana cast her eyes up at him for a moment before parting her lips and letting the tangy red fluid pass. Hisana gasped and raised her hands up to the beaker. She took down the rest of the faux blood with enthusiasm, "That was disgusting… but it wasn't bad either."

The burning in her throat had eased and her blue eyes went back to normal, "They are popular with the students of my academy."

"Your academy," Hisana asked, "What academy?"

"I am the Headmaster of Cross Academy, a school for both humans and vampires," Kaien said as he laid her back down, "We have two classes: a Day Class for humans and a Night Class for vampires… for obvious reasons."

"Why are you telling me this," Hisana asked.

"I want you to join my academy," Kaien replied bluntly, "I can protect you."

"From what," Hisana asked, "Is _he_ trying to get me again?"

"Who is _he_," Kaien asked.

"Don't trouble yourself with that," Hisana replied quickly, "However, what makes you think that you can protect me? The Hunter Association clearly wants my life to end and you're a part of that."

"No, Hisana, I am not part of the Hunter Association as I used to be," Kaien said in a hushed whisper, "You can trust me."

"But… I killed my servants who protected my house… surely I should be brought to justice," Hisana said weakly, "They gave themselves willingly so I had no regrets nor nothing to hold me back at the time. Each one of them died in my arms… turning to dust and blood splattering in the pure white snow."

"Hisana, if they gave themselves willingly, the Hunter Association has no say in it. Besides, they were not human. They belonged to your family," Kaien assured, "So, will you join my academy?"

Hisana stared at the ceiling, "What if I say no?"

"Then you will stay here for a lengthy amount of time," Kaien replied, "You are here because they fear your intense need for blood. You must be able to curb your need with blood tablets, something I will supply you with. Class President Kuran will also look after you."

"Kuran," Hisana repeated, "How are Lord and Lady Kuran?"

Kaien stared at her for a moment and struggled to hold back his tears, "They are dead but they left behind a son named Kaname. He is the Class President and the Moon Dormitory President. He runs it with an iron fist, I can tell you!"

Hisana seemed shocked at that. She had been on good terms with Juuri and Haruka Kuran for a while when they had been childless three hundred years ago.

"But… but," Hisana replied, "Surely I am not of school age!?"

"Physically, you appear to be a normal eighteen year old girl," Kaien replied, "You should fit in quite nicely. A lot of the other vampires in the Night Class appear younger than they actually are."

Hisana sighed and sat up again, "You will ensure my protection if I join your academy," she asked in a hushed whisper and Kaien nodded, "What do I get out of it?"

"Protection, an excellent education and a chance to lead your kind into a better future for both vampires and humans," Kaien replied, "That's what you get out of it."

Hisana eyed him wearily before nodding, "If you can ensure those things then I will be happy to accept."

"However, you must promise to tell me about this person who you claim is after you," Kaien replied, "It could put my other students at danger."

"Then it is better for me not to attend this school of yours, Kaien Cross," Hisana replied stoically, "Danger follows me wherever I go. He will find me and kill me."

"Why," Kaien asked, "Why will he kill you? Why has he got a vendetta against you? Are you sure that he is still alive? You have been asleep for three hundred years after all."

Hisana growled in frustration, "No, I am sure that he is alive and I can smell his scent… even in here. He is a rejected lover. I didn't love him but he loved me. When I didn't love him anymore, he begged me to reconsider my feelings. However, I knew what I felt and it wasn't love. He disappeared for a while and then came back. My father incapacitated him for a while but didn't kill him. Not long after that, my parents died after turning my brothers into humans. I watched them shatter into a million pieces. My brothers left the Amaterasu manor not long after, unable to remember their true past. I eventually laid myself to sleep… when I woke up next… I could feel his presence still lingering in the air… and that's when I killed my entire staff because I was so ravenous. A part of me is thankful the Hunter Association for capturing me when they did."

Kaien gazed at the girl lying on the bed, "What is this man's name? Am I to assume that he is pureblood vampire?"

"Yes," Hisana replied, "His name is Michael Tanemura… as you can tell, he is of mixed heritage. His mother was English and his father was Japanese. At the time, their marriage had been so taboo but it was gradually accepted."

"I have heard of the Tanemura family. It died out a long time ago though. It seems that both the Tanemura and Amaterasu clans have survivors," Kaien mused, "Well, take it as an order, Hisana, you are to attend my academy or the Hunter Association will have no choice but to incarcerate you further."

Hisana stared at him, silently debating and weighing up the pro and cons of joining this academy. It seemed an attractive and she would have protection from the Hunters and even from Michael, "I accept your invitation."

Kaien's serious expression turned into a friendly and warm expression, "I will have the documents drawn up and a uniform prepared for you by the end of the week. Until then, you must endure this a little while longer. You may be questioned about your past. I will inform them about this Michael Tanemura."

Hisana closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "If I must wait, then that's what I will do. I have become accustomed to waiting," Hisana sighed and looked around at the shackles on her ankles and wrists, "Pray, is there any chance of you unshackling me?"

"I regret that I cannot for I do not have the keys," Kaien replied and grasped her hand gently, "It is such a shame to see such a fragile beauty… a vampire of vampires… I will make sure that you are released from here."

"I don't deserve your kind words, good sir," Hisana replied.

Kaien smiled slightly before leaving the cell, closing the door behind him. Hisana squeezed her eyes shut and sighed sadly.

* * *

Kaien walked out into the main hall of the Hunter Association. As was walking out towards the main exit, he felt a shiver go up his spine and spun around on his heel.

"Cross," the androgynous Association President annunciated elegantly, "Have you been to see that girl?"

Kaien regarded him for a moment before a small smile graced his lips, "Indeed, Association President."

"Come with me," the president said, pressing his fan to his lips and turning around to walk in the opposite direction. Kaien stared at him for a moment before following him towards the president's office, "Close the door behind you, Cross."

He turned to the headmaster, his vibrant and flamboyant robes swishing around with him. Kaien closed the door and walked further into the room.

"It seems that the last of the long dead Amaterasu clan is still alive," the president said after a lengthy silence.

"Yes and there is no need to have her chained like a common animal," Kaien replied, "I propose that she becomes a student of my academy. Kaname Kuran would supervise her every move and she will gain an excellent education. I will see that she poses no threat."

"We can't be sure of that though, can we, Cross," the president replied icily, "She has awoken from a three hundred year slumber and has already begun to bare her fangs. She didn't go down without a fight when we chained her in the cell."

"No, I don't believe that she would, President," Kaien replied ironically, "She was a part of the Amaterasu clan, a clan which was known for its power and the respect they gained for it. They were extremely wealthy and were not afraid to flaunt it. Now, the princess of that clan has suddenly been chained like a feral dog after awakening from a deep slumber. She must be feeling rather… afraid and rather alone. Quite frankly, I do not blame her. Besides, her bloodlust was abated by blood tablets so it is a certainty that she can control herself."

"But she murdered her entire household staff, Cross… that is a cause for concern," The president replied.

"She says they gave themselves willingly," Kaien replied, "If they were loyal enough, they would have given up their blood through their own initiative."

"We cannot be sure of that," the president said abruptly, "Think of the danger your students will be in with her around… think of that girl you took in. You wouldn't want her to be hurt would you?"

"Kaname will not allow her to do such things," Kaien replied, "She will be re-educated and taught the new ways. At least… give the girl a chance. That's all I ask."

The Hunter Association President regarded him coolly, "Fine, but do not expect us to stand by and watch if she kills one of your human students. We _will _come for her and you _will_ hand her over to us."

"Agreed but we must be understanding of her," Kaien replied, "She lived in a time when peace with humans was an absurd idea. Holding back from biting a human would not have even been considered or taken seriously. It was only ever the Kuran family who even considered this ideology."

"Indeed," the president said coldly, "You have permission to take the Amaterasu girl to the academy but only under the conditions I mentioned before."

"Very well," Kaien said with a warm smile, "I will come for her when I have her documents in order which shouldn't take too long. However, I ask that you unshackle her. She must learn self control one way or another."

"As you wish," The president replied. Kaien wasn't sure he could believe his former superior but didn't say anything further.

* * *

"There's a new student starting," Kaname Kuran said nonchalantly to his vice dorm president, Takuma Ichijo. The handsome blond looked up at his best friend.

"Who is it," Takuma replied.

"Another pureblood," Kaname replied curtly, "Her name is Hisana Amaterasu. She is the last of the family. She has just turned eighteen years old***** according to these papers."

"Amaterasu," Takuma repeated with a surprised expression, "Didn't that clan die out hundreds of years ago?"

"It appears not," Kaname said as he placed his documents on his desk, "She has been in a slumber for an undisclosed amount of time."

"I see," Takuma said as he gather papers together, "Well, has her place in the Night Class been finalised?"

"Headmaster Cross has some things to sort out before he can formally let Princess Hisana enter the academy because I hear that she has been unwell and unable to cope well after her slumber," Kaname replied.

"Hm, I don't think she _would_ be well," Takuma replied, "I can't imagine her need for blood."

"No, neither can," Kaname replied, "Well, we had better prepare ourselves. I had not anticipated another pureblood vampire entering this little game of mine. I wonder what she will bring to the table."

Takuma sighed, "Yes, I wonder."

* * *

***Vampire years are different from human years. When Yuuki asks Takuma how old he is, he says "Human years or vampire years?". Of course, he tells her his vampire age. **

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 3 - Protection

* * *

"Be very careful, Yagari," Kaien said as he unlocked the door to Hisana's cell, "The girl is very... delicate at the moment."

The eye patch wearing hunter scoffed, "There isn't a pureblood on this planet that is as delicate as you say, Cross," he said as he took off his worn cowboy hat and ran a hand through his thick, ebony hair. Kaien shook his head and opened to the door.

As promised by the Association President, Hisana had been unshackled. She had curled herself up into a foetal position on the bed and it pulled at Kaien's heart strings. Hisana looked up at them and sat up slowly, not taking her eyes off the pair of vampire hunters.

"Yes," she asked. Her eyes had taken on a threatening red hue. Yagari narrowed his eye as he stared at her anticipating in his head what she was going to do. Hisana stood up and stared them blankly, "Have you come to take me away?"

Kaien nodded but didn't move as Hisana moved forward. He flinched when she placed her hands on his chest and as her hands balled into fists, gripping the fabric of his grey trench coat, "I need blood…" she sobbed, "I haven't drank since that day a week ago."

Kaien blinked at her and looked up at Yagari. Hisana growled softly before shoving Kaien to the ground and Yagari immediately tried to pull the girl from him, "Don't you dare bite that man, vampire," he growled as he pulled his gun out on her, holding it to her head.

"Don't shoot her, Yagari," Kaien said urgently. Hisana stared down at him before leaning closer to his neck, "Hisana, think of what you are doing."

"Just let me shoot her," Yagari growled. Hisana breathed in his scent. It had such as long time since she had been this close to a human, dominating him easily like the weak human he was. Her power was evident and had not diminished in the years she had slumbered.

"No, let me handle it," Kaien replied as he mustered up the strength to flip her over onto her back. He pinned her wrists to the floor. Hisana's beautiful face contorted with anger at being manhandled and unable to have her own way, "Hisana, calm down; we will help you but biting me will not help you cope," he turned to Yagari and reached into his own pocket, pulling out a his blood tablet box, "Take one of these and put it in water for me, Yagari."

"I know how they work, Cross," Yagari said irritably as he walked over to the table and poured water into the beaker beside it. He dropped a tablet into the water and handed it to Kaien. Kaien pulled Hisana up into a sitting position and the blood lusting grabbed the beaker from him. She gulped the faux blood and as she finished she held the cup up to Yagari like a child expecting more.

"More please," she said blankly. Yagari glared at her for a moment before pouring her another glass of water and dropping another tablet into the beaker, "Thank you," she whispered before gulping the whole lot in a matter of seconds, "I'm sorry," she muttered, "I… should become accustomed to your new ways…"

"You will," Kaien replied as he removed the empty beaker from her grasp and scooped her into his arms, "You will be re taught and re educated. You won't be alone."

Hisana gazed at him sceptically, thoroughly unconvinced, "I hope you are right. I have not been in contact with humans for a long time… and they were my victims."

Kaien glanced at Yagari who gave him a reproachful look, "I will take Hisana to the school right away. You take care of things here."

Yagari stared at him for a moment before nodding with a heavy sigh, "Fine but be warned. If she attacks any of the students, the Association will not hesitate to kill or… at the very least... capture her."

Hisana rested her head on Kaien's chest and gripped the fabric of his coat. Kaien could feel her trembling in his arms and his hold became slightly tighter. He walked away and he look down at Hisana who was falling asleep.

"Don't worry, Hisana, I will not let that happen. I am determined to show everyone that one that you are not a bad vampire," he whispered as he made his way out and ignored the curious and suspicious glares.

* * *

When Kaien returned from the Hunter Association, it was late at night. The Day Class was safely tucked up in bed and the Night Class was in session. He silently made his way to his office and opened the door to find Kaname and Takuma sitting on one of the sofas, "Good evening gentlemen."

"Good evening, Chairman," Kaname and Takuma replied.

"Is this the girl," Takuma asked.

"Yes," Kaien replied as he laid her gently on the opposite couch, "She's asleep so we have to be quiet."

"So… she's going to be joining the Night Class," Takuma asked and Kaien nodded, "How will everyone react to another pureblood besides Kaname?"

"They will have to learn to cope," Kaien replied quickly, "Hisana needs our care and attention at the moment. She comes from a time when humans were viewed as food and peace was an absurd idea. We need to re educate her and we need to get her healthy again. She is awfully underweight but at least she is taking blood tablets. Hisana seems willing to take on the new ways."

"She will have to learn them quickly," Kaname replied, "I will not make exceptions for her if she kills a student."

"Nor will I," Kaien said, "However, we must try."

Takuma cocked his head to the side as he gazed at her sleeping form. He could tell, just by looking at her that she was short and she had a petite frame and rather slender, "Has her room been prepared," Kaien asked.

"Yes," Kaname replied, "Her room is one of the larger ones on the Moon Dorm."

As he said this, they all heard a small whimper and the turned their attention the girl on the sofa. She fussed slightly before opening her eyes and sitting up bolt upright. She gazed around at everyone in the room. Hisana looked up at Kaien and reached for the sleeve of his coat.

"Hisana, this is Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo," Kaien said with a warm smile, "They are Dorm and Vice Dorm Presidents of the Moon Dorm and Night Class."

Hisana blinked before letting go of Kaien's sleeve, "I see," she said as she shakily stood up and managed a small curtsey, "My name is Hisana Amaterasu… I am the last of that family."

"It's very nice to meet you, Hisana-sama," Takuma replied as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Hisana smiled gently and nodded, "I hope that you are most welcome here."

Hisana's eyes lingered on the young aristocrat before turning her gaze to the mahogany haired pureblood, "You look like a Kuran…" she commented, "Nothing seems to change; my condolences on your parents' deaths."

"Thank you, you are most kind, Hisana," Kaname replied, "You too have my condolences. It must have been hard to lose your family."

Hisana nodded, "I barely remember it, Kaname-sama," she said as played with the ends of her white hair. Kaname eyed her childish gestures. She may not have been eighteen years old physically but mentally and appearance wise, that's what she was.

"We should be going now," Kaname said, "It is very late and Hisana needs her rest."

Kaname walked towards the door but Hisana gasped, "Wait!"

"What is it," Takuma asked with surprise.

"We haven't discussed what we will do with Michael," Hisana cried, "He is still alive! I can feel him and his presence in the air!"

"Michael," Kaname asked, "Who is this Michael?"

"She's talking about Michael Tanemura," Kaien interjected, "He's a former lover with whom she has a lot of trouble with over the years."

"The Tanemura family died out too and it is said that only one of them remains," Kaname said, "So it is Michael Tanemura who remains? I must say, I do not like the idea of another pureblood having some kind of vendetta against another vampire."

"Please, Kaname-sama," Hisana cried as she ran up to him and grasped at the fabric of his white blazer, "Protect me from that man. I will do anything you want! I'll adhere to your rules! Anything! Please just protect me."

"We will do everything in our power, Hisana," Kaname replied, "Now, we need to leave," he opened the door and took Hisana's hand.

"Thank you for everything, Headmaster! I won't forget this," Hisana said as she waved goodbye. Takuma chuckled slightly as he noticed her child like tendencies: her habit of skipping in short bursts; her moments of giggling and beside other things. She seemed to be a nice person despite being from an entirely different age and mind set.

Kaien sighed as he watched Hisana follow Kaname and Takuma out. He wondered how she would cope with the Day Class being so close. It was hard to restrain them when they didn't know the Night Class's secret. It seemed that Kaname and Takuma would have to keep a close eye on their ward as her life would in the balance if she did anything out of line. He hoped that a new perspective might help her to change.

Kaien sat down in his chair and sat back, removing his glasses, "Well, we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

As they arrived at the Moon Dorm, Kaname opened the door and moon light poured into the empty parlour. Hisana admired the outside building before following the two waiting men inside, "This is such a beautiful dorm! You're so lucky!"

"We are proud of it, Hisana-sama," Takuma replied as they led the young girl up the grand staircase and down a long and shadowy corridor. Hisana clung to Takuma's arm, a little afraid and unsure of herself. Eventually, they came to a room at the end of the corridor. Kaname opened the door to reveal a large bedroom. Hisana blinked and smiled slightly as her curious blue eyes searched every corner of the room.

"It's quite satisfactory," Hisana said as she walked over to the four poster canopy bed.

As well as red velvet curtains, which were tied back with a gold ribbon, there was a gossamer curtain to maintain privacy but let in a little light as well. Looking further around the room was a mahogany dresser with a matching chair, an elegant and ornate armoire, an ornate and mahogany desk with a chair for her to do her homework and an elegant lounging chaise by the large bay window which had red curtains to block to sun. There was a coffee table in front of the lounging chaise for her to put drinks on if she wished. On her bedside table was a jug of water, a beaker and small tin of blood tablets.

"This is rather beautiful," Hisana said as smiled at the two men. She looked over at the armoire and saw her white Night Class uniform hanging up, "It's a pretty uniform."

"You also have your own en suite bathroom for your use only, Hisana-sama," Takuma said as he pointed the door on his right. Hisana turned her head and smiled.

"Good, I don't know what I would have done if I had to share with someone," Hisana said jokily, "Anyway, I will get some sleep now. Thank you so much for helping me. I really do appreciate it."

"We will leave you to your rest, Hisana, and we will see you tomorrow," Kaname said as he closed the door behind him. Kaname turned to Takuma, "Watch her closely, Takuma, and make sure she is comfortable. If this Michael Tanemura appears, we must be ready. Just guard her well. It's a good thing that you're next door to her, ne?"

"Yes, Kaname, I will do my best," Takuma said as Kaname walked towards his own bedroom. Takuma turned to stare at the door before making his way to bed.

* * *

**A/N I changed Sakura's name to Hisana. I just prefer that name. **

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 4 – Making a new friend

* * *

When Hisana woke up next, it was a relief to be able to be such comfort. The bed she lay on was soft and warm, a stark difference to the cold cell she had been forced to endure. They had wrapped bandages around the places where she was wounded by anti vampire weapons such as her legs and her middle. Those places felt a little tender and it was painful to move.

Since she had no clothes, Kaien had lent some of his adoptive daughter's clothes and they had been deposited in her room just before her arrival. At that moment, she was wearing a fleecy pink pyjama set. It was warm and felt good against her skin. However, she had never worn such sleeping apparel before. Since she had been born three hundred years before, she had worn a simple white, flood length night gown. In the middle of the night, whilst she couldn't sleep, Hisana had rummaged around in her chest of drawers and found them. They were much warmer than her ripped gown.

Standing up from the bed, she walked over to the bay window and sat down on the cushions laid out on the seat. Leaning her back against the wall and gathering her thin legs against her chest, resting her chin against her knees.

The sun was starting to set and the warm light of the setting sun was bathing the room in reds, yellows and oranges. She rested the side of her head against cool window pane. She could hear the shouts and excited screams of the Day Class girls. Hisana sighed and silently wished they would stop.

She thought back before she put herself to sleep. Life had been happy and uncomplicated. Her family had been wealthy and powerful. Nobody back then seemed all that concerned with this "pro-peace" ideology. Only the Kuran family were and everyone thought they were a bit on the weird side. However, she knew that in order to fit in with this strange new world, she had to be without blemish and be the picture of perfection. Otherwise her life would be in danger of ending completely and go into a slumber she would never wake up from.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuma walked down the grand staircase, unable to sleep either. He didn't sleep much during the day anyway. However, what was more unusual that he saw a certain other blond, Hanabusa Aidou, sitting on one of the couches.

"Hanabusa," Takuma said cheerily, "It's odd to see you up so early."

"Is there someone new here," Hanabusa asked, "I feel really uncomfortable."

"Yes," Takuma replied, "There is… she's a pureblood vampire."

Hanabusa looked up at him and frowned, "Another pureblood vampire? Who is it?"

"Her name is Hisana Amaterasu," Takuma replied in a serious tone, "She is the last of her family."

"Amaterasu," Hanabusa asked, "Didn't that clan die out years ago?"

"Well, yes, but all except the princess of the family," Takuma said as he perched himself on the arm of the chair Hanabusa was sitting on, "She's very nice but has had a hard time with the Hunter Association. Apparently, they had her clapped in irons."

"How can they be so disrespectful of a pureblood vampire," Hanabusa burst out, "Honestly, they have no manners."

"The sanctity of the purebloods means nothing to them, Hanabusa," Takuma pointed out, "It's sad but true. Anyway, would you like to meet her? She doesn't say too much but I'm sure she'll like you."

Hanabusa blinked and nodded with enthusiasm, "We need to make her feel welcome here."

"Indeed," Takuma said with a small smile. However, they heard the patter of bare feet. They looked up to see Hisana standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at them blankly, "Er… hello, Hisana-sama, can't sleep, eh?"

Hisana shook her head and her long, white curls cascaded over her shoulders. She slowly yet elegantly padded down the stairs, "Neither can the both of you by the looks of it…" Hisana replied serenely, "So, Ichijo, who's this?"

Hanabusa blinked but smiled a charming smile, "My name is Hanabusa Aidou, Hisana-sama."

"It seems you already know who I am," Hisana replied as Hanabusa kissed her elegant hand, "So, you are a student of the Night Class too?"

"I am indeed, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa replied with enthusiasm, "When will you be starting school?"

"I'm not sure," Hisana said as she looked up at Takuma, "It seems that once I settle in, I will start."

"Kaname says that you will be presented to your peers before you start," Takuma said, "I hope you're all right with that."

Hisana squirmed a little as she played with her hands, "I don't suppose I have much choice… do I?"

"No, perhaps you don't," Takuma replied, "Well, have you had any sleep at all?"

"I had a short nap but nothing special," Hisana said quietly.

"How are you handling your thirst," Takuma asked.

"Well," Hisana replied, "I'm handling it well. The blood tablets are very good at handling my thirst… I'm guzzling them down at an alarming rate though."

"It's like that at first but your body will become accustomed to them and you will not need as many," Takuma replied but Hanabusa scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, 'I'm too human to sleep at night'," Hanabusa said mockingly, "Those things don't quench your thirst."

"Oh, how troublesome," Hisana said as she placed a hand to her cheek and sighed dramatically, "If the blood tablets don't work, how will I quench my thirst," she glanced suggestively at the two male vampires.

Hanabusa and Takuma both glanced at each other and then back at Hisana and she giggled in a cute manner, "Calm down, you two. I will handle it by taking more of the blood tablets."

Takuma and Hanabusa sighed with relief, "Well, Kaname will take care of the gathering," Takuma said.

"I hope they don't think I am here to challenge his authority," Hisana said, "Because I am not."

"We know," Takuma replied, "Why don't you get some more sleep? You need to be well rested if you want to face the Night Class."

"You're right but sleepy at all… not a bit," Hisana replied quietly, "In fact, I am wide awake. Is there anything to do around here that doesn't require waking everyone up?"

"Well… not really… you're not allowed to go outside but you could always stay up with us," Takuma said, "I'm not going to bed yet and what about you, Hanabusa?"

"Well, sunlight makes me cranky," Hanabusa replied irritably, "So I think I will go to bed… unless Hisana-sama wants me to stay…"

Hisana gave him a sweet smile, "I would much rather spend time with a fresh faced and happy Hanabusa Aidou than a disgruntled and irritable Hanabusa Aidou," she said sweetly, "Go to bed and I will see you later. Besides, think of it as beauty sleep. I wouldn't want to see you with bags under your eyes."

Hanabusa stared at her for a moment before flashing a charming smile, "All right," he said, "I will see you later," he kissed her hand before running upstairs. Takuma laughed slightly.

"Hanabusa is so easy to manipulate if you appeal to his ego," Takuma said as Hanabusa disappeared. Hisana nodded with a small smile.

"Most men are like that," Hisana replied with a shrug, "But I like him. He seems nice and energetic. A change from what I am used to… you seem to be a nice person too… can I rely on you?"

"Of course," Takuma said, "Kaname would kill me if you couldn't rely on me."

Hisana nodded in understanding but yawned at the same time, "Well, it seems I need more sleep than I thought," she giggled as she tried and failed to suppress her yawns, "I think I need to go to bed and rest."

Takuma sighed and swept the sleepy princess into his arms, "I can walk you know," Hisana cried, "I'm not a cripple."

"But you've been through a lot and you shouldn't be walking on those legs of yours," Takuma scolded lightly, "Those wounds were made by anti vampire weapons. They will take time to heal."

"Shouldn't the blood tablets have helped," Hisana asked.

"They're not strong enough," Takuma replied, "Unless you drink real blood, which wouldn't help your self control, your wounds will heal slowly."

"I see," Hisana said, "But this must be a bother. Honestly, I can walk."

"Kaname would kill me if I had allowed you to be walking about in your condition," Takuma said as he climbed the stairs. Hisana held onto him tightly as he approached her room and opened the door, "I'll place you on the bed and I'll be going."

"Thank you," Hisana replied as she climbed under the satin duvet, "You are too kind. I don't know how to repay your kindness."

"Think nothing of it," Takuma said, "I am glad to help. Please rest and I will see you later."

Hisana nodded and lay her head down on the pillow, "I hope you get some sleep too."

"I will try," Takuma said as he walked towards the door, "See you tomorrow."

Hisana nodded and closed her eyes, immediately falling into a deep sleep. Takuma gazed at her for a moment before turning the light off and walking out, closing the door behind him. As he did so, he looked up and saw Hanabusa standing outside.

"What is it, Hanabusa," Takuma asked, "Can I help you? I thought you had gone to bed."

"I couldn't sleep... until I spoke to you," Hanabusa said slowly, "She's really childlike, isn't she,"

"Oh, how so," Takuma replied.

"Well, I don't know... there's something about her that I cannot put my finger on," Hanabusa said thoughtfully, "She's cute and I like her."

"Yes, indeed," Takuma said, "She is very cute."

Hanabusa chuckled slightly, "I wonder what will happen now that we have another pureblood vampire... it's sure to cause trouble."

"If Kaname openly accepts her at the gathering then most will accept her too," Takuma said, "Well, hopefully anyway. People like Ruka will be harder to win over. I think Rima and Senri will be quite easy to win over and Akatsuki is quite easy going."

"If I like her, he'll like her too," Hanabusa proclaimed confidently, "You know what he's like."

"Yes, but he's also intelligent," Takuma replied, "He'll want to see if she's trustworthy... just like everyone else. Akatsuki doesn't just go with the flow."

Hanabusa pouted, "I suppose so."

"Anyway, I'm going to bed," Takuma yawned, "You should too. It will be evening before we know it."

Hanabusa nodded, "Yes, all right... I'll see you later."

"See you later, Hanabusa," Takuma said before he walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 5 - Assertion of Power

* * *

When Hisana woke up next, she was met with the sight of the Moon Dorm maid silently placing her suitcases by the cabinets. Hisana rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat loudly. The maid turned around with smiled calmly, "Good evening, Hisana-sama," she bowed, "The Hunter Association delivered your clothes and put them into cases this morning since you didn't have any."

Hisana gazed at the brown suitcases and a small smile danced upon her lips, "Thank you, Miss Maid."

"It's a pleasure, Hisana-sama," the maid said with a cute smile but then her smile turned into a frown, "Did I wake you up? Please accept my apologies, Hisana-sama."

"No, you did not," Hisana replied, "I didn't even hear you come in."

The maid smiled gently and adjusted her glasses, "Well, if that's everything, Hisana-sama, I will be leaving now to attend to my duties."

Hisana nodded as the maid walked out. She climbed out of her large bed and slowly walked over to her cases. Her fingers lightly fingered the zip on the case. Since she had lived before the time of zips, it was an alien contraption. Frowning deeply, Hisana tugged on the zip and it moved, opening the lid. Hisana's blinked and pled her hand on the other zip and tugged it open, "Ah, so that's how it works…" the lid fell open and all her dresses were neatly folded inside.

Hisana pulled out a black dress with a square neckline and flared out sleeves. There were large, white embroidered roses on the bodice and light purple down the middle. On the side of the bodice was a large, black, silk rose. The flared out sleeves were had white roses embroidered on to it with a white bow sewn onto the side. On the neckline was trimmed with white lace. The skirt had small white roses embroidered onto the black silk and that too was edged with delicate white lace.

"I think I will wear this," Hisana said as she pulled it out of the suit case, "I haven't worn it in so long."

She laid it on the bed and then pulled out a wide, black head band which had large, black, silk roses on either side. Tiny pearls were sewn onto the head band and they stood out against the black silk. Placing it on the bed next to her dress, she turned to the ensuite bathroom door. Hisana opened it to see a large bathroom with a shower and a large bath. There was lots of oils, soaps and shampoos for her to use and for that she was grateful.

However, not being a girl of the present century, she did not recognise the taps. She cocked her head to the side and blinked, "What are they?"

She turned on her heel and walked out of her bathroom and out of her bedroom to find the maid walking out of Kaname's room, "Miss Maid, could you help me to work the bath please?"

"Of course, my lady," she said as she followed Hisana into the bathroom, "What do you need help with?"

"What are they," Hisana asked as she pointed to the silver taps and the maid looked up at her.

"They're taps, Hisana-sama," the maid replied, "One gives you hot water and the other gives you cold water."

Hisana blinked, "Intriguing…" she whispered. The maid turned the knob of the hot tap and placed the stopper into the plughole.

"Which bubble bath would you like to use," she asked. Hisana cocked her head to the side as she read the labels.

"Please may I have the rose scented bubble bath," she asked politely and the maid nodded. She poured the bubble bath in and then placed the bottle on the side, "If it isn't too much trouble, would you help me with the strings of my dress?"

"No trouble at all, Hisana-sama," the maid answered.

"Miss Maid, what is your name… it feels a bit awkward to call you "Miss Maid" all the time," Hisana said kindly. The maid looked up at her but smiled at the same time.

"My name is Kazumi, Hisana-sama," she replied, "I am at your service," she said as she turned the water off. Hisana watched her carefully, noting all these new and strange ways to do things, "Your bath is ready now, Hisana-sama, I will wait in the other room to help you get ready for the gathering."

Hisana nodded and Kazumi walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hisana stared at the bath for a moment before slipping her night gown from her slender body. Looking down, she noticed her bandages. Before she climbed into the bath, she unwrapped the bloodied dressings to reveal smooth and unmarked skin.

She climbed into the bath and shivered as the hot water enveloped her body, "I think I may never come out," she whispered as she submerged herself. Hisana for the bath sponge and scrubbed herself with it. The smell of roses overwhelmed her senses. She then reached over for the rose scented shampoo and squeezed some into her hand. Hisana scrubbed her hair until all of the dried blood had come out it, leaving a red tint in the water.

Hisana also used this time to reflect on her life so far. Everything was so different: attitudes; fashion; opinions; courtesies; technology; everything… it just made her head spin. She wished that she could go back to the innocent times and stay ignorant of the world around her. She missed her elder siblings who would be very much dead and her parents had died turning her brothers into humans.

It had been a horrific sight as her brothers had no desire to be human and had been held down. Then her parents had smashed into pieces. The images had burnt onto her eyes, rendering her unable to forget, even with a three hundred year sleep.

Sighing deeply, Hisana stood up and climbed out of the bath, letting the water go down the plughole. She wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her lithe form and towel dried her knee length hair with another towel. She opened her bathroom door to see Kazumi waiting for her.

"I have some underwear here for you," Kazumi said as she pulled a silk pair of panties out of the chest of draws. Hisana nodded and held them between her forefinger and thumb. She suddenly pulled them on her head like a hand. She gazed at herself in the mirror and gave herself an odd look. Kazumi blinked at her, "What are you doing, Hisana-sama? That's not how you wear them."

"What do you mean," Hisana asked, "Am not wearing them correctly?"

"No, Hisana-sama, you're not," Kazumi replied, "They're panties."

Hisana blinked and slowly took them off her head before slipping them on underneath her towel, "Now, your dress does not require a brassiere… because bras were not invented when you were first alive," Hisana looked up at Kazumi with shocked eyes, "Yes, I know of your situation. Kaname-sama informed me of your situation."

"Oh, I see," Hisana replied. Kazumi smiled gently and picked up her satin dress. Hisana dropped the towel and stepped into the dress and slipped her arms into the sleeves. Kazumi pulled on the strings and tightened the bodice so that her lithe waist took on some definition.

After doing so, Kazumi guided Hisana to sit down at the dress and brushed her long hair. The ringlets and curls were matted and needed quite a bit of teasing to become detangled. When the hair was completely dry, Kazumi placed the hair band in her hair. The black stood out against her white hair and her fringe framed her beautiful face. A lacy choker was secured around her neck to complete the elegant look.

After stepping into a pair of black high heeled shoes, Hisana smoothed down the silk of her flared out skirt which stopped just before her ankles, "You look beautiful, Hisana-sama."

"Thank you, Kazumi, you have been a great help," Hisana replied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Ichijo, Hisana-sama, may I come in?"

"Enter," Hisana answered. Takuma opened the door and blinked as his eyes fell upon the girl in front of him, "Hello, Ichijo."

Hisana noticed he was wearing a white shirt and pair of black slacks – simple yet elegant.

Takuma blinked again before clearing his throat, "Kaname and Hanabusa are waiting for you in Kaname's room, Hisana-sama."

"I see," Hisana replied, "I shall follow you out."

Hisana approached him and Takuma offered his arm to her. Hisana took it and allowed herself to be led away. Takuma led her the short distance to Kaname's room. He opened the door to find Kaname lounging on his chaise in a dark blue silk shirt with an intricate silver motif over one shoulder. He also wore a pair of black slacks to complete his own look. Hanabusa, who was stood beside Kaname, wore a dark green shirt and a pair of white trousers.

Hanabusa's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to look quite as magnificent as she did considering the state he had first seen her in, "She doesn't look like a child now, does she, Hanabusa," Takuma said with a small smile, "I would close your mouth too… you're catching flies."

Hanabusa snapped out of his trance and blinked, "No… I suppose she doesn't."

Hisana turned her head to Takuma and gave him an odd look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hanabusa thought you looked like a child," Kaname cut in. Hisana raised her eyebrows, "Indeed this is not the case."

"Indeed," Hisana replied coolly before she made her way deeper into the room, "I am not child and will not be treated as such."

Kaname sat up, "You are not a child but if you act like it… you'll be treated like one."

Hisana coolly regarded him and said nothing. The two aristocrats in the room shivered as the atmosphere drastically changed. Hisana and Kaname did not break eye contact.

"Well, I can hear everyone assembling in the parlour," Takuma said with an uneasy smile, "We should all get going."

"I agree," Kaname said as he stood up slowly and gracefully, "Let's go."

He walked towards the door and Hisana stepped aside to let him walk past. Takuma noticed that Hisana had cast her eyes to the ground, "Please come this way, Hisana-sama," Takuma said.

Hisana looked up at him, her sapphire eyes were devoid of any emotion. Without answering, she walked past him. Hanabusa walked over to him and raised his eyebrows, "Well, I wasn't expecting her to be so emotionless after meeting her for the first time."

"I suppose she just doesn't want Kaname to think of her as weak…" Takuma said, "It's a façade I think. She's a pureblood vampire; she was born to wear a cold façade."

Hanabusa nodded, "I just wish I could see a pureblood smile for once."

"Don't we all… I think the world would be brighter place if they did," Takuma said as he walked out. Hanabusa sighed and nodded and followed him to the top of the stairs where Hisana and Kaname were waiting.

"Are we ready," Kaname asked as everyone nodded. Kaname and Hisana both gracefully walked down the stairs. Takuma and Hanabusa followed them down close behind. As they reached a stairwell, Kaname stopped, "Ichijo, Aidou, please escort Hisana down to the parlour. I will be following down behind. Hisana slipped her hand out of Kaname's and slipped into Takuma's arm. Hanabusa pouted as he followed behind Kaname.

All the aristocrats in the room looked up from their conversations and eyed the woman who had just invaded their midst. Hisana eyed all of them, making eye contact and creating an uneasy atmosphere, "My name is Hisana Amaterasu, I am pleased to meet you all."

"Amaterasu," one girl questioned, "That clan died out years ago."

"No," Hisana immediately answered, "I am the last of my family. I was in a slumber for a very long time."

Everyone started muttering amongst themselves. Hisana kept her hands behind her back as they balled into fists. Takuma placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled brightly, "Come, Hisana-sama, come and sit with everyone."

He guided her to the couches were two young vampires were sitting, "This is Rima Touya and Senri Shiki."

Hisana stared at them for a moment before nodding, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rima and Senri glanced at each other, "It's a pleasure to meet you too," Senri said monotonously. Takuma sat Hisana down next to Rima and sat opposite, next to Senri. Kazumi walked around the room with a silver tray, collecting and handing out glasses of faux blood. She handed one to Hisana, who hesitated before taking the champagne flute full of faux blood.

"Do you think she killed her parents," she heard someone whisper.

"No, I don't think so," another said.

"But nobody really knows, do they?"

"You're right; nobody can be sure whether she killed them or not."

"Didn't she have siblings too? Did she kill them too?"

With a loud smash, Hisana crushed her glass in her hand and stood up abruptly, "Hisana-sam-" Hanabusa was about to say when her palm came into contact with his cheek. Hanabusa fell back onto the floor in shock.

Hisana marched to the foot of the stairs and walked up a couple of stairs before turning around the face her peers, "For your information, I did not kill my parents or my siblings. They killed themselves. My parents turned my brothers into humans. My brothers are now dead, most likely dead through old age. I would never lay a finger on the people I care about. So please do not be so presumptuous about my past; you know nothing of it. I have been asleep for the last three hundred years. I am innocent of any crime," her voice seemed to echo throughout the room, "In addition, before you ask, I am not here to challenge your _much beloved_ Dorm President. I am here to help him."

The aristocrats listened in a stunned silence. Kaname eyed her silently but did nothing as she walked over to the shell-shocked Hanabusa. She knelt beside him and smiled slightly, "Please come with me," she whispered before standing up and walking up the stairs. Hanabusa blinked, clearly shocked, before following her up the stairs. Hisana gracefully glided into her room and Hanabusa nervously walked inside.

"I want you to forgive my outburst," Hisana started, "It was not my intention to lash out like that and it was not you talking about my parents."

Hanabusa touched his stinging cheek lightly and winced, "No, it's fine, Hisana-sama… I understand that you were angry."

"It's no excuse," Hisana replied. She eventually turned to him and picked up a cloth, "I hear that you freeze things. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa replied, "You are quite correct."

"Well, freeze this and put it to your cheek as a cold compress," Hisana ordered. Hanabusa nodded and placed his hand on the cloth. Ice crystals formed and Hanabusa removed his hand. Hisana placed it to his bright red cheek and Hanabusa closed his eyes as the soothing ice soothed his stinging cheek, "You seem to think I am innocent and childlike, don't you? I lived in a time when humans were seen as the scum of the earth. I have killed my fair share of humans when I have blood lusted."

"But that's the past, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa answered, "Now, you can redeem yourself and play a part in bridging the gap between humans and vampires, bringing peace between our two races."

"Everyone seems to have these expectations of me," Hisana replied, "What if… I break this ideal… what if I do kill a human whilst I am here? Their scent in the air and it torments me. I don't know how I am keeping my cool."

"It affects the best of us, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa replied, "I suffer from blood lust all the time."

Hisana sighed and turned away from him, "Well, I will be attending school tomorrow. I will see you then."

Hanabusa gazed at her for a moment. He knew that this was his cue to leave as he recognized the finality in her tone from when he was in Kaname's presence, "I will see you then, Hisana-sama."

Hisana turned around on her heel and, for the first time in a long time, sweetly smiled, "See you tomorrow evening."

Hanabusa was taken aback by this but responded with a sweet smile of his own.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 6 – Problems with Blood

* * *

Hisana stared at herself in the mirror or at her uniform more specifically. _Why is it so short?_ she wondered and started tugging at the hem in a vain effort to make the short, white pleated skirt longer. She tugged at the red ribbon which tied on bow at the front, "Surely this isn't proper…" she said aloud. Hisana buttoned the blazer cuffs and fastened the silver uniform necklace around her neck. Then, she slipped her black thigh length stockings and turned to the see the shiny boots which stood next to the door, "This feels completely immodest."

She wandered over to her boots and she slipped her feet into the boots before trying the laces. Hisana turned her head towards the pile of books she had been given by the teacher. Kaname had passed them on to her the night before and she found it quite intimidating. That evening, she flicked through the textbooks. Some of the words were words she didn't recognise as they were invented after she started her slumber. Words like "computer" or "aeroplane"? What was they supposed to be?

"How odd…" she whispered as she flicked through the textbooks idly, "I had better get used to these new words and what they mean."

As she read the through them, Hisana was taken by surprise by a knock on the door. Placing the text book on the table, she walked over to the door and opened it. Takuma and Hanabusa stood there with large smiles on their faces. Hisana mood lifted slightly as she gazed at them for a moment, "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa said cheerfully, "How are you this evening?"

"I am feeling rather refreshed," Hisana replied and then she glanced down at the floor for a moment before her cheeks going red. She placed a hand to her own cheek, "Hanabusa, please forgive me…I really hurt you last night."

Hanabusa scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Please don't be sorry, Hisana-sama. I don't blame you."

"But I lashed out at you for no reason other than the fact you were there," Hisana said as she reached out to touch his smooth cheek. Hanabusa gulped slightly before relaxing against her touch, "Forgive my outburst."

"Please don't worry, Hisana-sama, I already forgave you. Besides, you made amends when you helped me cool my cheek down," Hanabusa said in a matter of fact tone, "But don't apologise for anything else though. No one should have said those things about your family. You really stamped your authority on the situation."

Hisana nodded, "Well, you're right about that. I will not apologise to or suffer fools."

Takuma smiled brightly, "Well, we should be going. Don't forget your notebook and textbook… not that we ever seem to use them…." He trailed off.

"What do you mean," Hisana asked, "Why have the textbooks if you don't use them?"

"Well… everyone seems to do their own thing and you don't have to take all classes," Takuma replied, "However we do research on occasion such as the blood tablets we created."

"I see," Hisana said quietly, "How interesting… well, we should better go. We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."

Hisana picked up her books and walked out of her room. They walked down the long corridor and towards the large staircase which led to the parlour. Everyone was waiting to go and as soon as they saw Hisana walking down the stairs, the Night Class became on edge. None of them trusted her or knew of her intentions and some were still unsure whether to follow Kaname's lead or Hisana's lead. They were yet to see how she would react around the humans.

"Good morning, everyone," Hisana said in an emotionless tone. The two boys behinds her exchanged glances, noting her sudden change in countenance. It seemed that she wore a mask for in front of the Night Class and removed it in front of Takuma and Hanabusa. It was hard to keep up.

"Good morning, Hisana-sama," the Night Class grumbled back. Hisana narrowed her eyes and then looked up to Kaname walking down the stairs with the stoic Seiren.

"Good morning, Hisana," Kaname said with a pleasant smile. Hisana nodded blankly and turned away from him, "Let's go, everyone."

Everyone stood up and filed out of the Moon Dorm. Hisana was glad that the sun was starting to set but she could hear that shouts of Day Class girls. A soft breeze blew by as they walked towards the wall which separated the Moon Dorm from the rest of the school. Hisana gulped and suddenly latched onto Hanabusa's arm. Their scent was intoxicating.

"What's wrong, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa asked.

"The scent of the Day Class girls is… delicious…." She whispered. Hanabusa looked up at Takuma who returned his worried gaze, "I don't think I can handle this… a three hundred years slumber has done nothing for my appetite."

"Keep tight hold, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa said as the doors swung open. Yuuki Cross, who had tried to control the Day Class girls, sighed with frustration.

"I am too late again," she whined, "Please proceed…" she said as she stepped out of the way. The Night Class walked out and into the throng of girls. Hisana's nails dug deep into Hanabusa's arm and her throat began to burn with thirst. Yuuki glanced at her as she walked past, a frown marring her pretty face. She turned to Kaname, who was walking towards her, "Is that the new student, Kaname-senpai?"

"Yes, indeed she is," Kaname replied, "It appears that she is not coping too well with the humans surrounding her. I cannot blame her though. She has just awakened from a three hundred year long sleep," Yuuki's eyes widened, "We are watching her closely so please do not worry."

"I trust you, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki said.

"I don't," a silver haired boy cut in, "That woman is a danger to the academy."

"Not under my supervision," Kaname replied coolly. Suddenly, a Day Class girl was shoved forward by her friends and landed in front of Hisana and Hanabusa. It was then that the scent of blood reached Hisana's nose. The girl had grazed her knees and palms. Hisana gasped and screamed.

"Get me out of here," Hisana cried, "This is torture! How can any of you cope with this torture?! This is maddening."

Kaname walked swiftly forward and crouched down to the Day Class girl, "Are you all right, young lady?"

"I-I-I'm fine… Kuran-sama," she stammered helplessly. Kaname looked up at Hanabusa as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Take Hisana out of here," Kaname ordered, "Get her to the school building as soon as possible," He turned to Yuuki and smiled, "Take this girl the infirmary please, Yuuki, as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki cried as she grabbed the confused girl's hand and dragged her off towards the school. Kaname turned to Zero. Hanabusa scooped the blood lusting princess into his arms and headed towards the school as quickly as possible.

"Please take care of your duties until Yuuki returns," Kaname ordered coldly. Zero scoffed sardonically.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Kuran-senpai," Zero sneered as he continued to attend to his duties. Kaname raised an eyebrow before his faithful servant Seiren turned to him.

"We should go, Kaname-sama," Seiren said and Kaname nodded.

"Indeed," Kaname said as he followed his servant to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanabusa placed Hisana on a seat in the classroom. Hisana gripped her own throat and her breathing was ragged. Hanabusa thrust his hand in his pocket and pulled out his tin of blood tablets. Takuma poured a glass of water and he dropped a couple of the tablets into the glass, "Drink this, Hisana-sama," Takuma said calmly. Hisana's breath was raspy as she struggled to grip the beaker. Takuma put it to her lips and helped her to drink the faux blood.

The effects were immediate as the faux blood soothed her aching thirst, "I cannot believe that happened," she muttered, "I'm such a monster."

"You're unused to it," Takuma said as he placed the beaker on the table, "Don't feel bad. You didn't bite her and we got you out of there before our secret was revealed."

"Yeah, so please don't worry, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa said cheerily. Hisana looked up at him and nodded. Her breathing returning back to normal and her blood lusting eyes returned to sapphire blue.

"I think I should remain in the Moon Dorm for a while after this night," Hisana said, "I'm not ready for being in such close proximity to humans. Back in the days of old, I would have attacked those girls even if they had not spilt any blood. To be honest, I would have drank that girl dry if it wasn't for the two of you," Hisana said in an emotionless voice.

Hanabusa and Takuma exchanged worried glances with each other. This was worrying to say the least so getting her to control herself wouldn't be easy. They could only hope that she would buy into the idea of peace between humans and vampires.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 7 - Bloody Desire

* * *

When Hisana returned to the Moon Dorm after classes, she threw herself on her bed in a very unladylike fashion. Her struggle with her blood lust was threatening to send her insane. She could already feel her throat burning with need.

She stood up from her bed and paced the room, her mind racing and her breathing ragged. Climbing onto the bay window, Hisana pulled her legs into a foetal position and rocked back and forth. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her blood tablets. Without any water, Hisana force a few tablets into her mouth and swallowed them. She choked slightly before getting them down completely.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her blood lust seemingly incurable and insatiable. Her sapphire eyes had not yet lost their red haze and it tormented her, "Damn these tablets… they do not work…"

Then there was a loud knock on the door. Hisana growled inwardly but said nothing. She turned away from gazing at the door and gazed at full moon, trying to distract herself. Yet, there was another knock and the pureblood lady dug her nails into own palm, drawing blood. The knocking became more urgent.

"Hisana-sama," the voice called, "Are you all right?"

It was Hanabusa… she could tell. The door knob twisted and door creaked open. Hisana's breathing quickened as she stared at the aristocrat, "Hisana-sama, are you all right? I've just smelt blood."

Hisana still didn't speak. She eyed him as she stood up gracefully and fluidly. Before Hanabusa could think or do anything, Hisana pounced on him and he was knocked to the floor. She licked her lips when she could focus on the veins in his neck, "Hisana-sama… what are you doing…"

"I've tried," Hisana said as she pinned him down, "I've tried to contain it… but… it's too strong."

"Have you tried taking the tablets, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa asked, "They help."

"They help? No… they don't help… they are placebos," Hisana growled as she licked his neck slowly. Hanabusa was severely conflicted as he placed his hands on her, pushing her away but at the same time keeping her close. All his life, he had been told that if a pureblood wanted his blood then he was under obligation to comply and submit to their will. After all, his family were in support of the purebloods' control over their society. Yet, drinking blood on school grounds was against the rules… not that it had ever bothered him before.

Hisana pulled back from his neck and gazed into his turquoise eyes, "Please, let me drink from you… I implore you."

Hanabusa, entranced by her gaze, nodded numbly. Hisana sank her delicate fangs into his neck and his blood gushed into her mouth. Hanabusa gripped her arms tightly as he tipped his head back so Hisana could have more access to the blood he willingly offered. Hisana tightened her grip on his shirt as she became intoxicated by his blood. Almost immediately, the blood lust which had been consuming her, faded away into nothingness, "Hisana-sama…" he whispered.

The feeling of her drinking from him was not unpleasant. After all, it was supposed to be an intimate act… even more intimate than sexual intercourse. His hands caressed her back, not knowing where else to put his hands.

Eventually, Hisana pulled back from his neck. Her sapphire eyes had gone back to normal. She stared at him for a moment as Hanabusa wiped the blood from around her mouth with his thumb. Hisana moved swiftly from him and backed herself against the bed, "Speak of this to no one. This didn't happen."

Hanabusa stared at her, "Hisana-sama…"

"Please… don't say anything… I cannot have anyone know about this…" Hisana said, her white hair hiding her face.

"They've probably smelt it already," Hanabusa replied.

"Then lie… tell them you cut yourself or something," Hisana said as she hugged her body and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. However, Takuma burst through the door, his eyes filled with panic, "Ichijo, don't you know it's rude to burst into a lady's boudoir?"

"Forgive me, I smelt blood," he said, "What happened?"

"Close the door, idiot," Hanabusa said as he closed the door quickly, "She drank my blood… that's all. She was thirsty."

Takuma turned to his gaze to the pureblood sitting on the bed, "I couldn't stop myself… but it wasn't forced and he didn't stop me… so he is equally to blame," Hisana muttered childishly and guiltily. Takuma sighed and handed Hanabusa his handkerchief.

"Wipe the blood away from your neck, Aidou, the whole place is buzzing with panic," he said seriously, "It would have been worse if you had drunk Hisana-sama's blood."

"Well, I wouldn't have done that, would I," Hanabusa said, clearly annoyed that he would even think of that, "Hisana-sama, it was an honour for you to drink my blood."

Hisana didn't respond for a moment, "Forgive me… I am supposed to adhere to these new rules."

"Well, at least it wasn't a human," Takuma said with a sigh of relief, "You'd be in real trouble then."

"I know," Hisana replied, "Look, I'm sorry… I probably wouldn't have apologised back 300 years ago, but these rules are making me feel incredibly guilty. I wouldn't want to incur Kaname's wrath or be clapped in irons again."

"Kaname will be aware of what you have done," Takuma said, "But if you were in any serious trouble, he would be here himself."

Hisana nodded, "Anyway, I should get some sleep for tomorrow… thank you, Aidou. You really did help me… one day I will repay you for your kindness."

"It was no trouble," Hanabusa said, "No trouble at all…"

Hisana smiled sadly and nodded, "Well… I am still indebted to you. Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa said as he left the room. Takuma turned to Hisana.

"Sweet dreams, Hisana-sama," Takuma said.

"You too," Hisana-sama said with as small smile. Takuma nodded and left the room. Hisana ran a hand through her hair. She felt shame attacking her heart through her conscience. Now that she had to abide by rules, Hisana felt the pressure to be a perfect role model. She thanked the heavens that she hadn't bit a human because that would have been the end of her. A gun would have been pointed to her head.

"Get yourself under control, Hisana," she said to herself, "You're better than this. Don't let blood lust control you. You control the blood lust… it shouldn't control you."

* * *

"Hisana Amaterasu-sama has awoken from her slumber, Michael-sama," a man who was clothed in black said as he pulled his hood down. The man in the arm chair in front of a raging fireplace turned his head and stared at him through narrowed eyes. His green eyes turned red with rage and the smell of blood rose in the air. He had wounded the brown haired man's shoulder deeply and blood dripped onto the floor.

"Where is she, Daisuke," Michael replied in a low tone, trying to conceal the excruciating pain he was under. Daisuke looked up at the angered pureblood.

"Hisana-sama is at Cross Academy," he replied, "She was first taken to the Hunter Association and then taken there by Kaien Cross."

Michael stood up and ran a hand through his long, black hair, "I cannot believe it," he whispered as he leaned on the fireplace, "I thought she had perished along with her parents and brothers."

"Apparently not, Michael-sama," Daisuke said, "Kaname Kuran-sama has accepted her into the Night Class, a class only for vampires."

"I am aware of how that place works, Daisuke," Michael said, "The question is… what do we do about Hisana…?"

"I thought you loved her, my lord," Daisuke reminded.

"I do, you are right," Michael said distantly, "I had done for over three hundred years."

"Are you going to pursue her, my lord," Daisuke asked as he approached the male pureblood.

"I will, but I will bide my time. I will play with my food before I partake from her," Michael smirked as he gulped down a glass full of real blood, "She is quite a delectable princess, Daisuke, and you don't let someone like her go easily."

"No, I don't suppose you should," Daisuke said awkwardly, a blush appearing on his fair skin. He closed his brown eyes before sighing deeply, "I shall take my leave now, Michael-sama."

"Yes, please do," Michael said. Daisuke nodded and walked away, trying hard not to show the pain he felt from his shoulder yet he left a trail of blood behind as he walked away. Michael laughed slightly, "I will be coming for you, my dearest little Hisana… I will kill everyone you hold dear and then you will have no choice but to come to me."

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 8 - Dominance over You

* * *

Hisana kept to her room for a while after that. Her shame of drinking blood had reminded her how weak she was. Hanabusa, who had been her victim, didn't seem to mind. He had been honoured to have had her drink his blood. Hisana wasn't convinced and had tried to hide away from everyone who tried to speak to her.

When she did eventually emerge from her room, Hisana was called to Kaname's room for a "chat". She dressed herself in a dress Rima had lent her and she brushed out her knee length white hair. Takuma escorted her to his room and she turned to him with a nervous look, "I don't know why I am nervous, Ichijo. I am pureblood just like he is."

"Kaname does have a presence doesn't he," Takuma smiled, "Don't worry. He's probably just a bit worried about you."

"You think," Hisana asked, "Well, here goes. Thank you very much for walking me to his room, Ichijo," Hisana bowed her head slightly before placing her hand on the ornate, golden handle before twisting it and slowly opening it. The door creaked loudly as it opened. It was dark inside the room, as the only light was from the moonlight streaming through the large panes of glass. She sent one more glance at Takuma before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Hisana," Kaname said in his silky voice. Once Hisana's eyes got used to the dark, she saw him lounging on his elegant yet regal chaise, "I'm glad you could come."

"What do you wish to talk to me about," Hisana asked as she walked further into his room. Kaname looked up at her and sat up slowly.

"People have been telling me that you haven't emerged from your room in two weeks," he said colloquially. Hisana stiffened visibly and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Surely… you would have noticed that I wasn't emerging from my room every night when you went to school, no? You're not stupid, Kaname. You didn't need people telling you that I wasn't attending school."

"Why aren't you attending school? It's what you're here for. You cannot be truant here and you must learn our ways and rules," Kaname said evenly, not raising his voice.

"I have had problems controlling my thirst," Hisana replied, "How do you cope… those blood tablets barely work. My first day of school was hellish. I couldn't stand the smell of the humans… their scent drove me to blood lust. How can I attend this school? I am not used to being so close to the humans. The humans were considered food in my time in the 1700s…. when I lived and we felt no remorse for drinking their blood. How am I supposed to adapt to that ideology and expected to do so quickly? I am ashamed to admit it, but I drank Aidou's blood. Granted, he let me… but I now feel so ashamed… ashamed of whom I am… of what I was born…"

"Ah, so that's what it was," Kaname said distantly and then he turned his gaze to Hisana, "I am not expecting you to be ashamed of whom you are. However, you are expected to rein in your vampiric instincts in order to get along with the humans. That is the purpose of this school… to bridge the gap between humans and vampires," Kaname stood up fluidly, "Was your thirst sated by Aidou's blood?"

"Yes," Hisana replied quietly, "It was indeed… I am ashamed to admit."

"Hisana, do not think that I am not understanding of your situation. You have not drunk proper blood for three centuries. I understand that. However, you must learn to drink the blood tablets as we have. If Aidou agrees to give you his blood, then so be it… I will allow it. However, you must curb your blood lust by taking the tablets. The rest of the Night Class found it extremely hard to adjust to the tablets and I was one of them."

Hisana gazed at him for a moment, "You make it sound so easy but it's not is it?"

"No and I do not pretend that it is and was," Kaname replied, "I crave blood all the time. It's in my nature as I am a vampire as you are. Being a pureblood vampire doesn't make it any easier."

Hisana sighed deeply, "I will admit that I am terrified of… making a mistake… because I know that the Hunters are watching my every move and that they will shoot me if I so much as touch a human. That Zero Kiryuu seems to have a vendetta against any vampire he comes across. Why is that? Is he that dedicated to his job?"

"Zero Kiryuu's parents were killed by a pureblood vampire, Hisana," Kaname replied, "He has had a difficult life. Born to a hunter family, he was obviously taught to kill vampires. However he couldn't defend himself against the vampire who attacked his family. Have you noticed that he isn't human?"

Hisana thought for a moment, "Well… yes… vaguely… but I was too wrapped up in my panic to really notice. Has he bitten anyone yet?"

"Not that I know of," Kaname said, "But it's only a matter of time before he succumbs to the nature of a vampire. He has resisted his vampiric instincts for four years. For that, I admire him. My only fear is who will be his first victim."

"Four years," Hisana exclaimed, "How is that even possible?"

Kaname chuckled darkly, "He is a strong boy but he hates vampires with a burning passion. He will not want to succumb to the nature of the being he hates so venomously. Apparently, according the headmaster, he didn't hate vampires before the murder of his family. He feared us but didn't hate us. It was the incident that sparked his hatred for our kind. Don't take it personally. He just hates vampires in general."

"I see," Hisana said, "Well, it's understandable, isn't it? Isn't there anything we can do to help the boy?"

Kaname sighed deeply, "That boy is beyond our help, Hisana. Unless the vampire who sired him gives him her blood, he will fall to Level E. I have contemplated the option of bringing Zero into the Night Class. I don't think the Headmaster will allow it though. He is very protective of that boy."

"But if it is for the best, surely he will agree…" Hisana replied. Kaname shook his head.

"It's not just him. Yuuki will have something to say about if she ever found out about his condition," Kaname replied, "She doesn't know yet."

"She doesn't know?"

"No," Kaname said, "Nor should she but it is only a matter of time."

"Who was the vampire who sired the boy," Hisana asked. Kaname stared at her for a moment.

"Nobody you need to know about."

"Ah, I see," Hisana fiddled with her hands and bit her lip lightly, careful not to draw any blood, "Well… I suppose I should go."

Kaname looked up at her, "Yes, you may go."

Hisana bowed her head slightly before turning to leave, "I want you attend school tomorrow night," Hisana turned her head at the sound of his voice, "You are not exempt from classes."

"Kaname, with all due respect, you cannot tell me what to do whilst I am here. I am a pureblood just as you are," Hisana said in calm and serene voice yet there was a hint of warning there which the male pureblood did pick up on.

"You may be a pureblood vampire, Hisana, but you are under my protection and you must obey me when I ask you to do something," Kaname replied calmly. Hisana's eyes narrowed.

"Like I said, you cannot tell me what to do," Hisana said defiantly, "I am not under your jurisdiction and you are but a boy to me. So please do not take the high ground with me."

Kaname's eyes flashed red and he swiftly pinned her against the nearby wall, causing Hisana to cry out with surprise. Hisana tried to fight against him but Kaname's grip was as strong as iron, "You do not know with whom you are dealing with, Hisana. I might be a "boy" as you put it, but am far stronger than you will ever be. Do not test me or challenge my authority."

Hisana stared at him with shock shining in her sapphire eyes. Kaname held her gaze before letting go of one of her wrists. Hisana's arm went slack against her side whilst her other arm, which was in Kaname's grasp, went limp as well, "Forgive me, Hisana, but you are just a little girl living on your instincts."

He let go of Hisana's wrist and Hisana immediately left without another word, leaving the pureblood prince alone. Hisana ran back to her own room in tears. Never had she been treated in such a way. She wasn't used to being told what to do. Hisana was also upset that she had been called a little girl. Perhaps, in some ways he was right. She was only eighteen when she went to sleep, therefore she had the mentality of an eighteen year old.

"I am only a child," Hisana whispered despairingly, "He is right… I am a child."

* * *

The next night, Hisana forced herself to pull on her uniform. Her mood was foul and the Night Class were understandably aware of this. As she walked down into the parlour, Takuma walked over to her and gave her a wide smile, trying to brighten the pureblood's mood.

"Hisana-sama, are you feeling all right," he asked cheerily. Hisana looked up at him blankly.

"Do I look agreeable to you," Hisana replied in a cold tone. Takuma inwardly shivered but tried not to show it.

"Probably not but you should brighten up… I bet a smile would suit you better," Takuma replied. Hisana sneered lightly but flashed a quick smile, "I suppose that's better than nothing."

"It's all you're getting," Hisana said as she pressed her books to her chest with her arms. Kaname, who was walking down the stairs, turned to the Night Class with a smile.

"Good morning, Kaname," Takuma said brightly.

"Morning, everyone," Kaname said, "Shall we go?"

Everyone moved towards the door and opened it so that the dim early evening light poured into the parlour. Hisana closed her eyes, trying to block out the scent of the human girls, who were just behind the stone wall which separated the Moon Dorm from the rest of the world. Everyone filed out of the Moon Dorm and as they approached the gate, it opened and Day Class girls silenced immediately. Yuuki and Zero were blockading themselves to keep the Day Class away from the Night Class.

However, as soon as the Night Class stepped over the threshold, the Day Class girls went wild. Hisana gritted her teeth and envied everyone's composure. As they walked, Hisana glanced at Zero and their eyes met.

"What are you staring at, leech," Zero hissed.

"Nothing," she replied, "Can't a cat look at a queen?"

Zero glared at her, "Clear off, vampire."

"I know what you are," Hisana said, "You're no human and now you persecute the kind you have become. It's very interesting… well, I shall clear off now. Bye bye," Hisana said as she waved cutely at him. Zero eyed her, clearly livid.

"Zero, what happened," Hisana heard Yuuki say.

"Nothing," Zero said brusquely, "Just mind your own business."

Hisana glanced behind her to see Zero pushing past a confused Yuuki. Hisana chuckled lightly at the scene before following her classmates to school.

* * *

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 9 - The Monster Reveals Himself **EDITED**

* * *

"A… party… like a soiree," Hisana asked after classes had ended and arrived back early at the Moon Dorm, "What for?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow," Takuma said, "Everyone is invited… even you, Hisana."

Hisana looked up sharply, "You called me Hisana… with no honorific," Hisana said in an unreadable tone. Takuma bit his lip regretfully, his cheeks reddening deeply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you… It's just that I am used to not addressing Kaname in that way because we're really close. I forgot myself, please forgive me," Takuma said. Hisana leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment, "Hisana-sama, did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did," Hisana replied distantly, "You may call me "Hisana" but only in private. I've come to think of you as a friend, Ichijo. You're always so kind to me even though I am an evil being."

"You're not evil, Hisana," Takuma replied, "I think you're very nice. You just need to get used to all the different things… that's all."

Hisana smiled gently, "You're very understanding, Ichijo. Anyway, I will go to your party. It sounds like fun and I am ready for a bit of joviality."

Takuma smiled as Hisana stood up and as she walked over to the window, "Say, Ichijo, do you know anything about Zero Kiryuu?"

Takuma looked up at her and frowned for the first time that night, "Zero Kiryuu? Why do you want to know about him?"

"Well, Kaname mentioned how the boy is now a vampire," Hisana replied, "I am interested in the boy and interested to know where he is getting his blood supply."

Takuma blinked, "Well, we wouldn't know that and I hope we never know."

"Well, that's not the only thing that bothers me," Hisana said, "Do you know who massacred his family and turned him into a vampire?"

Takuma squirmed a little as Hisana turned her head to him, "Her name brings bad luck."

"Ah, so it was pureblood princess who murdered the Kiryuus and sired Zero," Hisana mused, "Who was it, Ichijo?"

"Shizuka… Hiou…" Takuma replied with a small wince. Hisana's eyebrows rose with surprise and did not know what to say.

"Hiou… everyone in that family seems to have gone mad. I remember a few of the other members of the Hiou family. Not a bunch you would want to get yourself caught up in," Hisana said as she chuckled humourlessly. Then, without warning, a wave of blood lust washed over her. Her eyes glowed dimly and her breathing became ragged.

Hisana thrusted a hand into her pocket and as she was trying to open it, she dropped the box and the tablets went all over the floor. Hisana fell to her knees and tried to pick them up desperately. Takuma rushed over to her and tried to gather them up as best he could. Suddenly, Hisana grabbed onto his shoulder by the blazer of his uniform, making Takuma freeze and stop what he was doing.

"Hisana," Takuma asked, "What are you doing?"

"These don't work… I haven't blood lusted since I drank from Aidou a few weeks ago. It's been bliss…" Hisana said in tired tone. Takuma felt himself being pulled closer to her, her nose touching his neck and her hot breath puffing against it.

"Hisana," Takuma called.

Hisana's body tensed as he spoke her name and her shivering stopped. She raised her head slowly, pieces of her white hair sticking to her cheeks with the sweat that was rolling down her cheeks. When her eyes met Takuma's he sucked in a breath at the sheer look of blood lust in her glowing red eyes. Her lips were pulled back slightly to reveal her sharp white fangs behind her soft pink lips.

He saw her fists tighten and her knuckles turn white as she fought the natural desire for blood. Before he even knew what had happened. She reached a hand up and placed it gently behind Takuma's head as she rested her forehead besides his neck again. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair and she tugged lightly to get his head to turn so she would have complete access to his neck.

"Hisana," Takuma said, a bit hesitant, as he grabbed her arms and tried to gently pull her off him.

Her grip on his hair tightened and she raised her head slightly so that Takuma could feel her warm breath on his neck again and he could feel her nose brush against his skin. He suppressed a shiver at the feel of her breath on his bare neck and again tried to pull her off of himself.

"Hisana," he called again.

His words didn't reach her though as she grasped onto his shirt with one hand, while still gripping some of his light blond hair in her other hand. Her breathing began to come out in short gasps as the sound of his blood flowing through his veins rang in her ears. Again Takuma tried to push Hisana off of him, he was afraid of hurting her but he learned quickly she was much stronger than she looked.

Hisana's fangs brushed over the soft flesh of Takuma's neck, her grasp on him tightened and his heart beat seemed to suddenly pound in her ears. She could feel his unease in his quickened pulse and it caused her to falter as she realized what she was doing.

The idea of Hisana sucking his blood wasn't what was making him uneasy, it was the fact that her blood lust was rather strong and not even the powerful blood tablets could help her. He was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop herself, and not only that, Hisana was a kind creature at heart, she didn't wish to harm anyone and she was beginning to think like a vampire born in their age. He knew she would likely regret her actions if he simply allowed her to drink from him as she did with Hanabusa. There were also the rest of the dorms to worry about, the scent of blood wouldn't go unnoticed and he didn't want anyone seeing Hisana in such a vulnerable position.

"No," she moaned. Her grip on Takuma slackened her head fell into his chest and her hands curled into her chest.

Looking down at the girl who was now huddled against him Takuma didn't know what to do. Her breathing was uneven and ragged, and she seemed to be having trouble standing.

"I'm so sorry, Ichijo," she muttered before turning away from him and clumsily running from her room.

"Hisana," he called after her fleeing form, "Wait!"

"I can't," Hisana cried as she ran down the staircase and into the large parlour. Her breathing was heavy and her heartbeat thumped in her ears. She could also hear Takuma running after her. Turning on her heel, she ran towards the door and she vaguely heard Kaname and Takuma's voices calling after her as she ran out into the night.

"What happened, Ichijo," Kaname asked.

"She began to blood lust and was about to bite me when she ran off," Takuma replied, out of breath.

"Let's go after her, Ichijo," Kaname said calmly, "If she bites a human, it will be the end of her."

"Yes, Kaname," Takuma said as they both ran down the stairs and out after the vampire princess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisana ran into the trees which surrounded the school. Her blood lust had not subsided and, if she didn't get some relief, she would live to regret it. Unable to run any further, she fell to her knees, "Go away..." she whispered as she tried to stand up, "GO AWAY!" she screamed, "Leave me be."

"Oh my..." she heard a silky voice say, "Hisana, you have sank low haven't you?"

Hisana looked up and around, trying to see who spoke, "Who's there?"

"Have you forgotten my voice, dearest Hisana," Michael said as he walked out of the shadows, "I am your one and only true love."

Hisana gasped and tried to stand up, "You're alive... Michael... what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here...? you ask...Well, I am here for you, my dearest," Michael said as he circled her as if he were a predator circling his prey, "Have you missed me?"

"Missed you," Hisana gasped, "Not really... you dishonoured yourself."

Michael chuckled sardonically as he knelt before her and grabbed her chin, "I am still in love with you, Hisana, even after three hundred years. Why can't you see that?"

"I see no love in those eyes, Michael," Hisana replied bitterly, "You have lost me forever."

"I will have you, Hisana, make no mistake about that," Michael said as he, without warning, plunged his fangs into her neck, forcing her onto her back and pinning her to the ground. Hisana cried out, kicking and screaming, hoping that someone would come to her aid. The putrid smell of her own blood made her forget about her own blood lust, "I have longed for this moment, my sweet Hisana. Your blood is the finest among purebloods."

He forced his lips upon hers, forcing Hisana to taste her own blood as Michael deepened the kiss. His hands smoothed over her small yet womanly body. Hisana cried out against his lips, finding herself replying to his kisses and burying her fingers in his long, black hair, "You still want me, Hisana, your body is honest."

"No, I don't want you," Hisana cried, "I have never wanted you."

"You lie," he growled.

"I speak only the truth."

Suddenly, there was a metallic click and Michael stopped to see who was interrupting them, "What business do you have here at Cross Academy." It was Zero, Hisana concluded. She could also smell Yuuki standing there.

"Isn't it obvious," Michael replied, "I am here to have what is rightfully mine."

"Release her or we will take action," Yuuki cried, releasing her Artemis scythe. Michael chuckled darkly as he wiped the blood from around his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ah, so you are the Disciplinary Committee I have heard so much about," he said with a sneer as he turned to Yuuki, causing Zero to raise his gun as he released Hisana roughly, "What a joke... to have a delicious looking girl on the committee... surely that will cause problems for the vampires here at this academy."

He advanced upon Yuuki who had frozen with fear, "We will stop you...you..."

"My name is Michael... that's all you need to know," Michael said as he grabbed Yuuki's Artemis from her grip and he threw it to the blood soaked ground. Zero was about to shoot when he saw Kaname and Takuma slowly walking towards them.

"Michael Tanemura," Kaname said smoothly, "I see that you have finally revealed yourself."

"You must be Kaname Kuran, huh," Michael said as he grabbed Yuuki's arm and threw her into a nearby tree. Yuuki screamed in pain as her back made contact with the rough bark of the tree.

"Yuuki," Zero cried out and he caught her before she fell to the ground, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so," Yuuki said deliriously.

"Zero, take Yuuki out of here," Kaname said. As Zero picked her up, he noticed that Yuuki was covered in cuts which were seeping out her sweet smelling blood. Zero gritted his teeth before swiftly moving out of the area, "Michael, you have caused a lot of injury tonight."

Hisana groaned and tried to pull herself into a sitting position, "I am here to claim what is mine. Hisana is mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Are you married to her," Kaname asked.

"Fiancés actually," Michael replied haughtily as he grabbed Hisana by the arm and yanked her to her feet, "We are bound for marriage."

"She does not belong to you," Kaname replied, "She doesn't belong to anyone."

His eyes flashed red and Michael was blown backwards with a cry, taken completely by surprise. Kaname signalled to Takuma to retrieve Hisana. Takuma nodded and ran forward to collect Hisana, who let him pick her up without complaint, "Leave this place, Michael," Kaname ordered, "This is no place to be fighting over a female. Ichijo, take Hisana back to the Moon Dorm."

"No! You will not take her away from me," Michael screamed. Kaname's eyes flashed red again and Michael was forced back again. Defeated, he dissolved into bats and flew away. Kaname turned to Takuma and gazed at Hisana who had passed out.

"What will we do now, Kaname," Takuma asked.

"Everything," Kaname said, "It appears Hisana has an enemy and we must help her defeat him. Don't let her out of your sight."

Takuma looked down at Hisana sadly and tried to hold back his own thirst, the scent of her blood too overwhelming, "All right, Kaname, as you wish."

* * *

Takuma laid Hisana on her bed and Hisana stared blankly at him, "Who is he, Hisana," he asked, "What does he want with you?"

"We were lovers at one time," Hisana replied, "And we were due to be married. However, Michael started acting strangely and cruelly towards me. Eventually, he began to kill human girls in his pursuit for blood. Now, I am no saint but even I wasn't that cruel. Eventually, I broke off my engagement to him and it was not long before I laid myself to sleep and lost my family."

"Does he love you," Takuma asked and Hisana remained silent for a long time before answering.

"I cannot answer that," Hisana replied. Takuma sighed. Suddenly, there was a scent of blood which drifted through Hisana's open window, "Whose blood is that?"

Takuma bit lip slightly before walking over to the window and closing it quickly, "Don't pay any heed to it, Hisana, you should get some rest."

Hisana gazed at him for a moment, "I see..."

Then, an out of breath Hanabusa raced into the room, looking panicked, "Aidou, what's going on," Hisana asked.

"I heard about what happened to you, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa said urgently.

"It's okay, Aidou," Hisana replied, "I'm fine. Michael has gone now."

"Who is Michael," Hanabusa asked.

"My exfiance," Hisana replied, "He wants my blood and will stop at nothing just to get it. He claims to love me though."

Hanabusa cast a nervous glance at Takuma, "He is gone now," Takuma confirmed, "Kaname got rid of him."

"It was lucky that he didn't kill you," Kaname's voice floated into the room. Everyone turned their attention to the pureblood standing in the doorway, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I... don't know," Hisana said, "I suppose the desire to die might have something to do with it... but he had me pinned to the ground. I was completely defenceless."

"Hisana, you are a pureblood vampire just like him," Kaname said in a reproachful tone.

"Be that as it may, a male pureblood vampire, as you should know yourself, is much stronger than a female pureblood. It's as it is with any living thing," Hisana reasoned, "I'm sorry, Kaname, I know you're angry. But there was nothing I can do."

Kaname stared at her blankly for a moment before turning to Takuma, "Don't let her out of your sight... sleep in here if you have to. She isn't to come out of her room for anything," Kaname said.

"But I invited her to my birthday party," Takuma said in whiny voice. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"All right, she can attend your birthday celebration but she isn't to leave your side," Kaname replied with a heavy sigh.

"Don't talk about like I am not here," Hisana hissed, "Owe me the proper respect I deserve! I'm not a child."

Kaname's piercing gaze switched to the livid princess, "Until you stop acting like one, I will treat you as such. Good night, Hisana."

Hisana growled and threw herself back onto the pillows as he left the room. Hanabusa chuckled lightly before leaving the room too, "Am I really a child?"

"You can be quite childlike," Takuma replied kindly, "But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Hisana turned her gazed to him as he sat in the armchair, "Don't you mean childish?"

"No, you're not childish... you're childlike," Takuma said, "Why don't you get some sleep, Hisana? You'll need your strength."

Hisana nodded as she climbed under the covers, not bothering to take off her uniform. Takuma pulled her blanket over her and sat back in the chair, "Sweet dreams, princess."

"Sweet dreams," she mumbled.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 10 - Hisana's Help

* * *

Within the darkened and abandoned Amaterasu manor, there was movement. A groan echoed resoundingly and the person who made it stood up shakily. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and his brown eyes adjusted to the lack of light. When he noticed that Hisana's aura had disappeared, he became severely distressed.

"Hisana-sama," he called, "Hisana-sama!"

"She isn't here, Hotaru," another voice replied, "She was captured by the Hunters."

Hotaru turned around and saw another of Hisana's servants standing there, "Hikaru… we have to save her," he said with quiet urgency. Hikaru, a blond haired man with grey blue eyes, eyed the room closely. It was full of the dusty remains of their colleagues. Hisana had drunk each of them dry when she had awakened from her slumber, each of them offering themselves willingly, "Where have you been?"

"I have been doing some investigating since Hisana-sama's capture. Sorry, I didn't wish to wake you," Hikaru pulled on Hotaru's cheek like he was a baby. Hotaru waved his hand away and scowled.

"What happened here, Hikaru," Hotaru asked.

"Well, you offered Hisana-sama your blood but she didn't drink you dry. She must have known that you would be useful to her if she didn't kill you," Hikaru said smugly, "Anyway, Hisana-sama is not at the Hunter Association but she was there."

"Then where is she," Hotaru asked impatiently.

"Cross Academy," Hikaru replied, "She is under Kaien Cross's care and protection whilst attending the school."

"How did you find all of this out," Hotaru asked as he opened the curtains, dust going everywhere. Hikaru chuckled lightly.

"I went to the Hunter Association and asked a few questions. It wasn't that hard," Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly, "Before you ask, there's no one else alive. It's only us," as he crouched down and picked up a handful of dust, letting it fall through his fingers, "However, it seems that Michael-sama is still alive. Hisana-sama was questioned at the Hunter Association and jailed there for a time. It seems that the Hunter Association now have knowledge of Michael-sama."

"Well, what are we going to do," Hotaru asked, "We cannot stay here."

"True," Hikaru replied, "Well, I suggest that we get in touch with the Headmaster of Cross Academy and through him, we will get through to Hisana-sama."

"Are we enrolling ourselves at the Academy," Hotaru asked.

"We might do but if we cannot we can still watch her from the sidelines and make sure she is safe. Before Lord and Lady Amaterasu died, they made us promise to protect her and it was above every other priority. Do you remember that, Hotaru? Hisana-sama's noble brothers, Soichiro and Kimihiro, were both turned into pitiful humans. I wonder why Hisana-sama was spared that kind of fate," Hikari said with a thoughtful glance at his friend.

"Perhaps Lord and Lady Amaterasu saw that Hisana was better off being a vampire," Hotaru said sadly.

"Are you still in love with her," Hikaru asked. Hotaru looked up at him sharply, a light blush gracing his handsome features, "Ah, so you are…"

"No, I just respected her that's all," Hotaru replied, "She is a kind mistress."

Hikaru chuckled lightly before running a hand through his own blond hair, "Are we going to go to this academy? Should we enrol ourselves?"

"_You_ will enrol yourself as a student," Hikaru replied with a small smile, "She needs to be protected from Michael-sama. You can take on that simple task, no?" he added, his smile becoming teasing and cheeky. Hotaru gritted his teeth with annoyance.

"Of course I can, Hikaru," Hotaru said haughtily, "But won't Kaname Kuran be taking on that role of protector? I'm sure that he wouldn't approve of an aristocrat looking after her."

"We have done a good job during her sleep," Hikaru replied in flat tone, "Look, you can assist the students in their care of her."

Hotaru reluctantly nodded, "Well, it won't be easy but I will do it for Hisana-sama."

"Good," Hikaru replied.

"What will you do in the mean time," Hotaru asked.

"Oh, this and that," Hikaru replied, "Now, prepare yourself for school like the good little boy you are," he said in a patronising tone. Hotaru glared at him at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Fine, but you must update me on everything that goes on," Hotaru said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Hisana up at the clock and it was nearly seven o'clock. She sat on her couch, patiently waiting for her escort to arrive. She looked down and gazed at the clothes she was wearing. She wore a black, knee length velvet dress with a lacy collar and lacy cuffs. A string of pearls graced her elegant neck. Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Hisana said. The door opened and Takuma stood in the doorway. He looked handsome in a pair of white slacks, a grey jumper and a white shirt underneath.

"Hello, Hisana-sama, you look lovely this evening." he smiled brightly. Hisana always felt at ease when he smiled.

"Ichijo, if you think of me as a friend, drop the sama honorific...," Hisana said firmly, "For tonight, I want you to do so as it is your birthday."

Takuma hesitated for a moment.

"Please?" she asked imploringly, "Like you did before? It sounded so casual..." Takuma swallowed before nodding.

"Fine, Hisana-sam-," he stopped himself before he could say sama, "All right...Hisana."

"Good boy, Ichijo-sama." Hisana said silkily with a serene smile. Takuma glanced at her for a moment, his cheeks becoming very red. Never before had a pureblood addressed him in such a way.

"Hisana... you don't have to call me that you know," Takuma said, clearly embarrassed. Hisana giggled girlishly.

"Well, what about _Takuma-sama_ then," Hisana said with a curtsy. Takuma blinked at the audaciousness of this girl. He like the glint of playfulness in her eyes, "Come, Takuma-sama, your subjects await your arrival. After all, you should be made to feel a prince on your birthday. I might even have a present for you."

Takuma's mouth opened and then closed as he tried to reply. Hisana shot him a radiant smile before Takuma smiled back and then offered his arm for her to take. She took his arm and they walked down to the party.

* * *

Once they had arrived, Takuma started socializing and coaxed Hisana into doing the same. She gently sipped on her blood tablets, quietly taking everything in and regarding everything and everyone with cool regard, a total turn around from a few moments before.

"Takuma-sama, where is Kaname?"

"Kaname's a little busy at the moment, Hisana, he said that he might attend if he gets the time," Takuma explained. Sara nodded.

"Ah, I see..." Hisana said distantly. Takuma offered his arm to her and she took it. He led her over to the other members of the Night Class. Hisana then also noticed the absence of Kain and Aidou, "Where are Akatsuki and Hanabusa?"

"Eh...they're waiting to escort Yuuki and Zero to the party," Takuma explained. Hisana frowned.

"Why are the disciplinary committee attending, Ichijo?"

"Well...all will be explained soon, Hisana..." he said ambiguously and with his usual smile. Hisana glared at him suspiciously and Takuma gave her a lopsided, sheepish grin. Hisana shook her head. She turned her head and saw Yuuki and Zero walking towards them. Takuma beamed, "Yuuki! Zero! Welcome! Please make yourselves at home!" he said happily. Hisana raised her eyebrows. She'd seen him cheerful, but never THAT cheerful.

"Eh...we're here on business, Ichijo...we want to know why you killed that Level E earlier today!" Yuuki said, a little uneasy by the atmosphere. Hisana cast a glare towards Takuma, sending chills down his spine.

"Well, the thing is, the Level E would have killed anyone he could find in his pursuit for blood," Takuma explained, "Vampire society is separated into levels. We have the purebloods," he gestured towards Hisana, "We have us aristocrats, then there are the common vampires, the Level D vampires and then the Level Es. E stands for end and complete degeneration. Human turned vampires aka Level Ds, should never really exist."

"But why are you being so cruel? It's not as if they wanted to become Level Es! Why do you look down upon them," Yuuki said passionately.

"Exactly right," Takuma said, "That's why we must take action and take care of the situation."

"I did it, I sent them on that mission." all eyes fell on Kaname. He was leaning casually against a pillar.

"You sent them on the mission?" Yuuki asked.

"Yuuki, you should not have cone to a place so dangerous just because Ichijo asked you to." Kaname told her sternly. Yuuki fiddled with her hands.

"I do have Zero with me." Yuuki mumbled. Kaname sighed tiredly.

"Is that so...Yuuki, Zero...come here." they both walked towards Kaname. Hisana swallowed but she switched off from then on. She just wasn't interested. She gently sipped her faux blood.

After some time passed, Hisana heard the click of a gun. She looked up and saw Zero pointing his gun at Kaname. She dropped her glass and ran towards Zero, shocking everyone, "Zero put the gun down!" Hisana placed a firm hand on his arm, trying to push it down. Zero growled and proceeded to point the gun at Hisana. She stared at him with wide, fearful eyes, "Zero...don't..." Zero held his gun at her for a few moments more before dropping his arm. He ran away as soon as he did so and Yuuki ran after him, shouting his name. Aidou and Takuma ran forward.

"Are you all right, Hisana," Takuma asked. Hisana nodded. She turned her head towards Kaname.

"Are you all right, Kaname," Hisana asked and Kaname nodded curtly.

Soon, the party was again in full swing. Takuma proceeded to cut his cake with Shiki's help. Unfortunately, Shiki had slit Takuma's finger and other ideas.

"You cut me!"

"Sorry, but don't waste it!" he was about to lick Takuma's finger when he felt a sharp smack to his head. "OW!" he hissed. He turned around and saw a displease Hisana. She moved over to Takuma and took his finger. Takuma was curious about what she was going to do. Hisana brought the finger to her lips and licked the small trail of blood. Takuma gasped and blushed heatedly.

"What are you doing?" he said nervously. Hisana looked up at him innocently.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hisana smiled. Takuma's widened, shocked eyes relaxed and he smiled gently. Hisana handed a glass of faux blood to a indignant Shiki, "Drink that if you're thirsty.

"It's not fair..." Shiki grumbled, "She got to drink his blood!"

Rima smirked and said, "It's simple; she's just prettier than you are."

Shiki grumbled again, making Hisana chuckle. She dropped Takuma's finger and gave him a pretty smile. Takuma smiled back gently. Hisana giggled and sighed was beginning to get very tired and it seemed that she needed to get going. As not make a scene, Hisana slipped away into the shadows. However, as she walked, a gun shot was fired and the smell of blood became heavy in the air. Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Why could have fired that shot? Zero, perhaps? Hisana, through no will of her own, ran towards where the gunshot was fired.

* * *

The path she was running along soon led her to a horrific scene. The new teacher she had heard so much about, was pointing a gun at Zero, who was in the pool with a blood pouring out of his shoulder. Yuuki was trying to shield him with her body.

"Excuse me, Sir, but what business do you have shooting him? What warrants his execution?" Hisana asked coldly. Yagari turned his head and scowled.

"Hisana Amaterasu, so you're here, are you?" Yagari drawled, "It seems that you have become a spoilt little brat."

"I am not a brat, I'm a pureblood princess and proud." Hisana said, "It's purebloods like Michael Tanemura who give us a bad name." Hisana said aloofly. She wouldn't allow a hunter to intimidate her. Yagari chuckled sardonically.

"Well, that's a difference of opinion." he turned back to Zero, "Have you lost your sanity yet, vampire?"

"No he hasn't," Yuuki shrieked. Hisana flinched at the sound of her voice. Suddenly, Chairman Cross came running towards them.

"YOU TAKE THINGS TOO FAR!" he cried and snatched Yagari's gun off him, "This is why I hate vampire hunters!" Yagari grunted with distaste, "How long do you intend to keep a young girl in freezing water?" he turned to Yuuki and Zero, "Here take my-" they both jumped out athletically without any help from Cross. He grumbled incoherently and turned to Hisana, "Are you all right, Hisana? Yagari didn't try to hurt you, did he?" he gave the hunter a suspicious look. Hisana shook her head.

"No, headmaster, he did not." she said primly. Yagari grunted and turned to Zero, who was gripping his bloodied shoulder.

"I never thought that I would have to shoot my star pupil." Yagari said, a little regretfully. Hisana's eyes widened with surprise.

"You were his sensei?" Hisana cried, "Why would you shoot your own student? Vampire or no vampire, you should feel a little more compassion for someone's suffering, most especially your student!"

"That's quite enough now, Hisana, please go back-" Cross started talking but was cut off by Hisana.

"No, I will escort him to where ever you want him to go," Hisana said firmly. Cross sighed.

"May I ask why?" Cross asked. Hisana shook her head.

"All will be revealed in due course," Hisana said cryptically. Then, Yuuki piped up.

"Maybe I should come too," she suggested. Cross shook his head.

"No, Yuuki, go back to the Dorm." he said firmly. Yuuki hesitated before nodding. She ran off and left them alone. After a lengthy silence, Cross finally led them to his private lodgings. He led Hisana and Zero up to Zero's room and closed the door after them. Yagari disapproved of this.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to leave those two alone," Yagari asked. Cross nodded.

"Sara will know what to do and we must take a step back. This is vampire territory now." Cross said, not knowing if it was truly a good idea, but he had to trust her for Zero's sake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisana and Zero stood in a tense silence. Zero glared at her with his steely lavender eyes. Hisana held his gaze, trying to muster all the pureblood arrogance she could manage and not be intimidated by him.

"What's your game, vampire," Zero asked after the lengthy silence. Hisana sighed, clearly fatigued.

"What kind of tone is that? You should have more respect for your betters. Although, to some degree, I cannot blame you," she said idly. Her eyes broke from Zero's and she glanced at Zero's wounded shoulder, "That must hurt." Zero didn't answer her, "You'll probably need blood for it...and you cannot take blood tablets."

"What do you care? You're just a spoilt little pureblood princess who cares for nothing but herself." Zero growled. Hisana's face darkened.

"Is that what you think me? You don't even know me, yet you make judgements based on a silly stereotype! I care about people. I don't make judgements about you, even though I could quite easily say that you're "A dirty Level E" but I don't." Hisana said passionately. Zero continued to scowl at her. Before he could argue, Hisana grasped his wrist and pulled him into the en suite bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked. Hisana removed her necklace and placed it in her pocket. She then pinned up her knee length, snowy hair with a clip.

"Drink my blood." she said firmly. Zero gasped and shook his head fervently. Hisana sighed tiredly. She dragged a sharp, finely manicured finger nail across her neck, wanting to provoke Zero's blood lust, "I said drink." she said firmly. Zero continued to glare at her. Hisana sighed and made her way over to a table. There was a glass beaker on in and Hisana was struck with an idea. She pulled out a metal nail file from her pocket and slashed her wrist quite suddenly, leaving a deep gash in the middle of her palm. Hisana clenched her fist, letting the blood be squeezed out of her hand.

"If you won't drink it from me, drink it from the glass."

"Go to hell."

"Fine, but if you won't do it for me, do it for yourself. It will heal the wound in your shoulder."

With that, Hisana made her way to the door and opened it. She gave Zero one last fleeting glance and then walked out.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 11 - Secret Kiss

* * *

"You must let me join the Night Class," Hotaru said as he stood before Kaien's desk. Kaien sighed and shrugged.

"Why?"

"I must protect Hisana-sama! I am few remaining servants left behind. Please, I have pledged my life to her. Please, you must let me enrol," Hotaru cried. Kaien regarded him silently for a few moments before speaking.

"What exactly are you intending to protect her from," Kaien asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Michael-sama," Hotaru replied, "You _know_ that he is after my mistress, don't you?"

Kaien nodded slowly, "There was an incident a few nights ago where this Michael infiltrated the campus and attacked Hisana-chan and my daughter to a certain extent. Why is it that he wants Hisana?"

"He claims to be in love with her but he doesn't really love her," Hotaru said sadly, "He's only in love with her blood. He wants to be king from what I have heard."

"Kaname-kun won't like that," Kaien muttered, "Hisana-chan is well protected here. She didn't get hurt too badly as Kaname intervened. Really, you're not needed here."

"Look, I don't even have to be a student here," Hotaru said, "Just let me stay in the Moon Dorm with Hisana-sama. I'll sign whatever documents you need me to sign and obey all your rules."

Kaien tilted his head to the side, letting his straw coloured bangs fall over his eyes, "I will talk to Kaname-kun. He may agree to let you become a student. I need a vampire's opinion on this. Hisana-chan is well protected but if you are that serious about joining the Night Class, I am sure that Kaname-kun will agree to it."

Hotaru gazed at the headmaster and nodded, "Thank you, Headmaster. You are most kind. Is there anywhere I can stay whilst you deliberate on my position here?"

"Yes, you can stay in my lodgings until we come to some sort of agreement," Kaien said. He turned to the window to see his daughter walking outside. Opening the window, he stuck his head out and he shouted out, "Yuuki, could you come up here! I need you to do something for me."

"I'm on my way, Headmaster," Yuuki shouted as she ran in the building. In no time at all, Yuuki had burst into the office but stopped dead when her eyes fell upon Hotaru, "Who is this?"

"This is Hotaru Kunogi," Kaien said with a small smile, "He is a prospective Night Class student. I must talk to Kaname-kun though. Would you take him to one of my guest rooms in my lodgings please, Yuuki? Kunogi-kun is a good vampire. He will not hurt you."

Yuuki looked up at Hotaru for a long moment before she nodded, "As you wish, Headmaster. Please come, Kunogi-san."

Hotaru stared at Yuuki before nodding, "Thank you for considering me, Headmaster. I really do appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. I will give you my decision tomorrow," Kaien said as Hotaru walked out. Yuuki turned to her adoptive father and gave him a worried look, "What is it, Yuuki?"

"I'm just worried about Zero…" Yuuki said.

"He's fine. Hisana-chan took care of him," Kaien assured and Yuuki nodded slowly, "Yagari has made sure he is secure and safe too. Don't worry."

Yuuki nodded again before leaving the room. She turned to Hotaru, "Are you going to be in the Night Class?"

"Don't talk to me, human," Hotaru said sharply. Yuuki's eyes widened slightly but turned her head away. Hotaru eyed his human escort before casting his gaze to the floor.

* * *

"Hisana, it is not good to have a scent of blood on you in this place," Kaname said as Hisana re-entered the Moon Dorm, "Takuma was waiting here for you for an hour before I told him to go to his room. He said something about you giving him a birthday gift. You were not meant to leave his side."

"Ah, so he was waiting for that," Hisana asked with amusement. Hisana said nothing as she walked towards the stairs but Kaname stood up from the sofa quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is it, Kaname?"

"Who drank from you, Hisana," Kaname asked, "You know that it is against the rules."

"Is it against the rules amongst vampires? Because that rule isn't very clear. As long as he isn't drinking from a certain human girl, what's the problem? You know exactly what happened between Zero and I. You're not stupid," Hisana said as she swatted his hand away from her shoulder.

Kaname grabbed her wrist as she began to walk away, "You're right, I do know what happened. You must stop what you are doing."

"Why? I'm not harming anyone," Hisana said nonchalantly, "It's only me who gets hurt and Zero doesn't hurt your precious girl. Everyone is happy."

"What about Ichijo," Kaname asked, his grip on Hisana's wrist tightening. Hisana looked down at Kaname's hand on her wrist and slowly looked back up at him.

"What about him," Hisana asked, "He has nothing to do with this," Hisana tried to pull her wrist away, "Let go of me," Kaname refused to let go her wrist as she struggled with futility, "Takuma is only following your orders. I have no true friends here. Aidou is the same. He may appear loyal to me but really he's only following your orders."

"You have them all wrong, Hisana," Kaname replied calmly, "They are loyal of their own accord. They have had it drummed into him all his life to respect and obey the purebloods. In turn they have both proved themselves to be loyal and obedient."

"I have learnt that nobody is truly loyal. I have seen a lot of things during my lifetime. Disloyalty is one of them," Hisana said as turned away from him, her wavy white hair hiding her face, "I have never trusted anyone in my entire life…. Except for a couple of body guards I had… they protected me when I needed them. I think their dead now."

Kaname let go of her wrist and Hisana's hand fell to her side, "Just curious, Hisana, what were you going to give Ichijo? You haven't anything of interest to give him."

Hisana hesitated before turning back to him, "I didn't really give it much thought… I just said it because I felt… guilty after all he has done for me. He puts up with me… and he's patient with me. I thought I would be able to come up with something really quickly. I didn't think that he would wait up for me."

"Well, I think he's still awake. I'm sure you'll think of something," Kaname said as he walked up the stairs. However, he turned back to Hisana as he reached the top of the stairs, "If you let Zero drink from you again, I will be so lenient again. I also expect you to attend school tomorrow."

Hisana's narrowed as she watched him walk away. Hisana sighed as she delicately walked up the stairs and debated whether to turn in the opposite direction and walk to Takuma's room. She could sense that he was still awake due to his heartbeat. Before she could stop herself, Hisana walked to his room. As she arrived at his door, she knocked on his door. Slowly the door opened and light from inside the room poured out into the dark corridor.

"Hisana, what are you doing here? I was worried about you! Where did you run off to," Takuma asked with surprise. Hisana gulped and gazed up at him wordlessly. Takuma blinked and then a sly smile twisted at his lips, "Are you here to give me my birthday present?"

Hisana opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. Takuma gave her an encouraging smile and Hisana nodded to an unasked question, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise," Hisana replied quickly. Takuma smiled happily and closed his eyes. Hisana bit her lip, drawing some blood before standing up on her tiptoes and used Takuma's broad shoulders as leverage. She pressed her blood stained lips to his. Takuma gasped slightly but smiled softly as he readied himself to kiss her back. However, he felt the sensation vanish and he opened his eyes to see that Hisana had disappeared.

"Hisana?"

* * *

The next day, Hisana opened her eyes and stretched as she woke up slowly. She sat up and swung her legs out of bed. She had kissed Takuma last night and couldn't rid herself of the sensation of his lips against hers. She couldn't bear to face him when she had to go back to school. She had never felt like this before nor had acted so rashly.

"What's wrong with me? How am I ever going to face him?"

Hisana stood up and walked to the window. How could she let herself succumb to such feelings? This was going to be awkward.

Hisana took a bath and dressed herself in her uniform. She brushed out her knee length hair before gathering her books. She could hear everyone downstairs and she could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest with every step she took.

As she walked down the stairs, she could feel eyes on her and more specifically, Takuma's eyes on her. She tried to avoid him until he approached her, "About last night…"

"Don't talk about it, Takuma," Hisana said, "It should never have happened. It didn't mean anything."

"Why not," Takuma asked, "If you kissed me, it must have meant something."

Hisana avoided his gaze, a deep blush forming on her beautiful features, "It was just a present as I promised. It meant nothing."

A hint of hurt flashed in his beautiful green eyes. Hisana cast her eyes to the ground, ashamed of herself, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. You're so kind and I didn't have anything else I could give you."

Takuma's eyes widened considerably, "Well, it's nothing and I don't expect anything in return. However, I was pleasantly surprised by the kiss and I will thank you anyway."

Hisana glanced up at him sadly yet a deep blush had spread across her cheeks. She didn't and couldn't want to have feelings for him. He was kind but she could fall for it, "Well, I'm glad, but let's go to school. I don't wish to talk about this anymore."

Takuma couldn't keep his eyes off her as she walked past him. Even if it had been briefly, their lips hadn't been the only things touching. Her body had pressed against his and he couldn't forget, even if she wanted to. Sighing, Takuma composed himself and told himself to wait and see what happens.

* * *

That night Hisana was rather quiet and pale. She felt numb to everything after her confrontation with Kaname and her kiss with Takuma. Takuma had become worried about her because when he tried to talk to her, she would turn her head away and wouldn't talk to him.

As they settled down in class, the door swung open. Everyone turned their heads to see Toga Yagari saunter into the classroom. Everyone's eyes widened, "Hello, I'm Touga Yagari and I'm your new ethics teacher. Nice to meet you." he said in a mock cheerful tone. Sara gave him a look of disgust.

"Yagari?" Ruka questioned, "Isn't that the name of the best hunter around at the moment?"

"What does he want here?" Hanabusa asked.

"Fortunately for you lot, my execution list is completely empty right now, but if you purebloods find my lecture boring and fall asleep, I may well add your name to it." he was looking straight at Hisana and Kaname as he said this. Hisana gasped slightly but Kaname remained stoic.

"We'll keep that in mind, Yagari-sensei..." Kaname said smoothly. Hisana looked up at him and she was glad he was so calm. It kept her calm as well. But this would turn out to be a very long night.

* * *

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 12 - Reunited

* * *

As the night slowly went by, Hisana became rather uncomfortable. She could feel Yagari's hard gaze upon her every so often. Her mind was on Zero the whole time and it frightened her. Did he drink her blood from the beaker? She could tell that he was fiercely stubborn and wouldn't go down without a fight. She considered checking up on him, but Kaname would be furious with her if she did. However, Zero was a person who needed help and if she could give it, she would.

After Yagari had finished teaching, Hisana stood up and Takuma looked up at her, "Where are you going, Hisana," Takuma asked. Hisana smiled slightly in his direction

"I'm just going for some fresh air and to stretch my legs," she answered softly, "No need to come with me. I won't be long."

"Are you sure Hisana? Aren't you afraid of what will happen like last time?"

Sara nodded but then shrugged, "I know that Michael might attack me again, but I cannot let him affect my daily life."

Takuma glanced at Kaname, who was reading a book, "All right, but don't be long."

With that said, Hisana gave him a dazzling smile and skipped out of the room like a playful little girl. Takuma saw Hanabusa approach him with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Where is Lady Hisana going," Hanabusa asked. Takuma gave him a reassuring smile.

"She'll be fine. Hisana is only going to stretch her legs," Takuma said before turning away with a wink. Aidou scowled at him fiercely.

"Well, I don't think that she should be on her own, not with the current situation."

"I know but she won't go outside. She's only going to take a walk along the corridors," Takuma assured him. Hanabusa huffed a little and sat down.

"I hope you're right, Ichijo, I really do."

Hisana wondered down the corridor and secured a lock of snowy hair behind her ear. She knew that helping Zero was a risky move and it would add fuel to Kaname's anger and frustration with her. But was within her gentle nature to care for the welfare and less fortunate than herself. Although she could be spoilt at times and stubborn, Hisana still cared (but sometimes to a fault).

As the young pureblood strolled down the corridor, she heard whispers coming from round the corner. Hisana kept to the shadows and peeked around the corner. What she saw was Yuuki and Yagari. They were talking about Zero.

"Where's Zero, Mr Yagari," Yuuki asked, worry lacing her sickeningly sweet voice. She had a hold of Yagari's jacket.

"Why do you want to know? There's nothing a sweet good little girl like you can do for him now," Yagari said brusquesly. Hisana frowned. What did he mean by that?

"Where is he, Mr Yagari," Yuuki repeated, "He needs to know that I support him!"

"Do your own job, Miss Disciplinary Committee and let me do mine," Yagari brusquely, ripping Yuuki's hand of his jacket, "I cannot believe that your idiot father has me teaching ethics to the Night Class...what a joke."

"Mr Yagari, please, I beg you to tell me," Yuuki pleaded. Yagari turned back to her with a gruff sigh.

"If you really want to see him," Yagari said, clearly not wanting to reveal this piece of information, "He's in one of the Headmaster's private rooms."

Before Yagari had any time to say anything else, Yuuki ran off in the direction of the Headmaster's lodgings. Hisana made sure to keep to the shadows as Yuuki ran past. Hisana was about to follow Yuuki but she didn't her Yagari walk away, "I know you're there, vampire," Yagari growled, "Come out and face me." Hisana turned her head and moved gracefully out of the shadows.

"You know what she's going to do, don't you," Yagari didn't answer so Hisana carried on, "And yet you allow it...such a bad vampire hunter...aren't you?" Her sapphire blue eyes danced with mischief. Yagari gave her a sadistic grin.

"If I had my gun with me, I'd shoot you right now," Yagari said gruffly. Hisana replied with a sadistic grin of her own.

"You wouldn't dare. As you say, your execution list is empty and to kill me without a valid reason would be unauthorised and against the rules."

"You seem to be well versed in Vampire Hunter law," Yagari said with a smirk. Hisana chuckled lightly.

"I might have been asleep for three hundred years but I have been doing some research about the new laws set in place by the hunters. I am trying my best to be a model student," Hisana replied haughtily.

"I find that hard to believe," Yagari scoffed.

"Fine, I don't have the time nor the patience to debate my life's history with you, a vampire hunter, who would...or could never attempt to understand the inner workings of a vampire. We maybe beasts in human form, but we are people too and we have feelings." with that said, Hisana turned on her heal and strode away in the direction Yuuki ran, leaving Yagari alone in the moon light.

As Hisana ran out of the school building, she shivered. She knew that she was putting herself at risk by running out alone. True, she was afraid but she had to stop Yuuki from making a big mistake. Yuuki was a petulant child who was making things worse.

Walking towards the headmaster's lodgings, she knocked on the door. There was silence, but she could feel the presence of both a human and a vampire: Yuuki and Zero. She had to find out what was happening. She slowly opened the unlocked door. Hisana walked towards the staircase, up to the private rooms. She tried to keep her breathing and movements as quiet as she possibly could, knowing that the slightest wrong move would alert Zero to her presence.

Eventually, she came to a room that had its door opened lightly. She crept towards the door and peeked inside. What she saw next didn't surprise her one bit, but it sure did scare her. Yuuki was dragging Zero into what appeared to be an en suite. Her worst fears were coming true. She slowly opened the door and she heard their conversation more clearly through the en suite door.

"Drink my blood, Zero," Yuuki said desperately.

"I can't..."

"Yes, Zero, you can. You've done it before and you can do it again," Yuuki cried. Hisana's brow furrowed. So he had drunk from her. It made her seethe with anger. She heard heavy breathing and then the scent of blood hit her like a brick wall. She swallowed, hard and she placed her hands to her throat. She tried to remain cool, but controlling her bloodlust was not one of her many talents without her blood tablets.

After a long moment, Hisana managed to regain her cool and she her expressions readjust into a cool and vacant expression. She turned towards the en suite door and took a deep breath before opening it. With a gasp, Yuuki and Zero pulled away from each other, "What on earth is going on here," Hisana asked, anger emanating off her in waves.

"Lady Hisana, what are you doing here," Yuuki asked fearfully.

"Isn't it obvious, you silly girl," Hisana mocked, "I followed you and I overheard your conversation with Yagari."

"My conversation with..Yagari...?"

"Every word."

Yuuki gulped, "I'm only helping him," Yuuki croaked. She turned to Zero, "You feel better now don't you?"

Zero didn't answer.

"You're not helping him, you naive girl," Hisana said coldly, "Do you truly believe that your blood alone will truly help him? It would only be a temporary relief for him."

"You're wrong," Yuuki cried.

Hisana clenched her fists, "Get out, Yuuki, now," Hisana said firmly.

"No."

"I said, get out," Hisana's voice was now cold and it sent a shiver down Yuuki's spine.

"What are you going to do to him," Yuuki asked fearfully, she had her hand on her Artemis weapon. Hisana's eyes glowed red and Artemis flew out of her hand and to the corner of the shower room. Yuuki scrambled to pick it up.

"None of your business. Now get out."

"Do what she says, Yuuki..." Zero whispered.

"Huh? Zero? You can't possibly mean that!"

"Just go, Yuuki, she's right. I don't want you to become my prey."

"Your prey," Yuuki questioned.

"At least Zero has the common sense to listen to me," Hisana said with her hands on her hips, "Also, if you don't leave now, I'll tell Kaname all about this...little meeting."

Yuuki stood up straight, trying to not let Hisana intimidate her, but it wasn't working, "Fine, I'll go," Yuuki said sadly, "But don't hurt him."

"I'll do nothing of the sort," Hisana said aloofly. Yuuki gulped before slowly walking away. With one last glance, she left the room and closed the door behind her. Hisana closed the en suite door and knelt in front of Zero.

"Zero, I predicted this would happen."

He only glared at her, "It's none of your business," he growled.

"Excuse me, it became my business when you drank a beaker of my blood. No, Zero, don't deny that you drank it. I can sense it pumping through you veins."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, Zero, I suppose it's because you intrigue me. In addition to that, I just don't want you to drink from that girl again and if she offers herself, refuse her."

"It's easier said than done."

Hisana sighed and pulled her tie loose, unbuttoned her blazer and shrugged it off, "What are you doing?"

"Offering myself instead of her," Hisana said quietly. Zero's eyes widened and he gasped.

"No."

"What? You're refusing," Hisana smirked as she dragged a finely manicured nail across her creamy neck. Zero gazed at the thin line of blood, not knowing what to do. He tried to press his back harder into the wall in a vain attempt to escapes he stood up and so did Hisana, "Come, come, Zero, I know you want it."

As soon as those words fell from her lips, she was forcefully pushed against the wall. She swallowed hard when she felt Zero's fangs pierce her neck. He had her firmly press against the tiled wall, making sure that his willing pray couldn't escape. Hisana tried not to flinch and not feel afraid. She could feel her warm blood trickling down her chest. She was afraid and tried to convince herself that it wasn't Michael's fangs buried deep in her neck. But her knees started to buckle from underneath her and she had to grasp onto Zero for support.

Eventually, Zero stopped. He pulled back and let go of Hisana, causing her to slide down the wall, her legs weak. Blood dripped from Zero's mouth and he looked incredibly ashamed of himself, "I'm such a monster..." he whispered. Hisana shook her head.

"You're no more of a monster than I am..." she whispered and Zero looked at her, "We're both vampires...we're more alike than you think."

"Don't compare me to you, vampire, we are nothing alike," Zero hissed. Hisana scrambled to her feet, a scowl marring her lovely features.

"How dare you say that? You're more of a vampire than I ever will be! You'll need more blood than I will ever drink in an entire lifetime," she said angrily. However, she knew that getting angry would escalate the problem. She took a deep breath before speaking again, "Blood is not something a born vampire needs to survive. It is a luxury of sorts and we take great pleasure out of it. Only the blood of a lover can ever truly quench one's thirst. Vampires such as yourself need it to keep yourself sane. You could possibly compare the way we see blood to how you see chocolate. It's a pleasurable experience to consume and devour it," Hisana explained calmly. Zero looked away from her. Hisana shook her head and sighed, "I will say this again, because I can foresee this happening, if that girl wants to give you anymore of her blood, refuse it. It will only hurt her and yourself even more."

Zero wiped his mouth and turned to her, "What about you? You claim not to have drank blood," Zero said brusquely, "How can you, a pureblood vampire, stand here and not suffer from blood lust?"

Hisana swallowed, "You have no idea of how I suffer," Hisana said weakly.

Zero scoffed, "I expect that you want my blood in return, no?"

"No..." Hisana backed herself against the wall. Zero slowly walked over to her.

"Well, we may as well get it over with," Zero placed a hand on the nape of Hisana's neck and pulled her towards his neck. Hisana tried to push against him.

"Zero, why are you doing this? I won't drink from you! Why would you want me to bite you?"

"Well, you obviously need it. I can see it in your eyes," Zero said gruffly, "This is a onetime thing. Don't expect anymore."

Hisana tentatively licked his neck before gently sinking her dainty fangs into Zero's neck. She felt Zero stiffen. This must have brought back bad memories of that night. As the blood rushed into Hisana's mouth, she gasped. It had been so long since she had consumed any blood at all. Grasping onto his shirt, she ripped her fangs into him deeper, causing the young man to whimper yet groan lightly.

Their grip on each other tightened as Hisana's gulps became more excited and a hand grasped at his hair. Zero groaned and pressed her harder into the wall. His hands clung to her tiny form, unable to fathom why he was so desperate hanging on.

Hisana moaned and whimpered as his blood entered her mouth, wanting nothing more than to devour this man. However, Hisana pulled her mouth away and rested her head against his shoulder, the blood dripping from her mouth.

"You didn't have to do that," Hisana said quietly as she lazily wiped the blood from around her mouth.

"I return my favours… I don't want to be indebted to a blood thirsty beast like you," Zero replied brusquely. Hisana let her head fall back on the tiled wall.

"Thank you," Hisana said with a sardonic smile as she lightly pushed Zero away, "Well, I had better get back to class," she turned to the sink and turned on the tap. She splashed her face with water and rinsed the blood away from her mouth and neck.

"Kaname will realise what we have done," Zero said.

"Since when have you care what he has realised," Hisana asked, "I care not. I have other things to worry myself about. See you later, Zero. Keep safe."

Hisana darted out of the bathroom and out of the guest room. Walking briskly, she walked back to the school building and ran to the classroom. Before she entered the room, Hisana composed herself and walked slowly into the room. All eyes were on her, including Kaname's as she made her way to her seat, her head held high.

"Carry on, sensei, please do not let me interrupt," Hisana said with sweet smile. She could feel Kaname's intense gaze on her and she knew that he knew. The smell of both Hisana's blood and Zero's blood was in the air.

Hisana's knee length hair swished over her shoulder to hide the disappearing fang marks in her neck. Takuma glanced at her as she hid her face with her hair. His eyes met Kaname's and they both knew what Hisana had done.

* * *

"Hotaru is here," Hisana asked in surprise as she sat before her headmaster, "Why? I thought that he was dead!"

"Well, we didn't realise that he was alive otherwise we would have told you," Kaien said, "He is currently residing in the abandoned dorm until we have his paperwork sorted and until his pledges are complete. We also need to make sure he will comply with our regulations and ideals."

"I don't remember much about the day I was captured but I think I drank his blood," Hisana said, "I thought I had killed him."

"Well, my dear," Kaien said with a warm smile, "He is very eager to see you, regardless of what you have done to him."

"He is very loyal," Hisana replied. She turned her head to see Kaname sipping some tea on the couch behind her with Takuma, "Takuma, will you accompany me to see Hotaru?"

Takuma turned his head, choking on his tea slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hisana answered, "I am."

Takuma placed his tea on the coffee table and stood up, "Is that all right with you, Kaname?"

"I don't see why not," Kaname said as he sipped his tea, "Just make sure Hisana is kept safe."

Takuma smiled brightly at Hisana but she looked away quickly, causing the aristocrat to inwardly wince. Since that night, he couldn't forget the way her lips pressed against his and how her body had felt against his own. Now, Hisana had been avoiding him at every turn and it surprised him that Hisana had chosen him to accompany her to see this Hotaru.

"I will, Kaname, don't worry," Takuma said, "Come, Hisana, let's go."

Hisana hesitated and she looked back at Kaien, who nodded with a jovial smile, "Yes, let's," Hisana said as she followed the blond vampire out of the room. The door closed behind them and Kaname turned to Kaien slowly.

"I have a feeling that Ichijo has feelings for Hisana," Kaname said distantly, "He once told me that he wouldn't want to have particularly beautiful woman yet I can tell, by the way he looks at her, that he has feelings for her."

"Do you think that Hisana returns them," Kaien asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I know that Hisana kissed him on the night of his birthday after she had dealt with Zero," Kaname replied, "Perhaps it is good for Hisana to be loved by him. She has never felt it."

Kaien leaned back in his chair, "Are you aware that Zero and Hisana met last night and exchanged blood?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes but I am not going to do anything as of yet."

"I see," Kaien said, "Well, Zero seems to have recovered well."

"Yes, indeed," Kaname said.

* * *

As Hisana and Takuma walked, Takuma silently eyed her. Their hands brushed softly and it made Hisana look up at him, "Takuma, we've been through this," Hisana said as she stopped walking.

"Be that as it may, I cannot forget," Takuma replied seriously.

"Then I will make you forget," Hisana said as she marched up to him, placed her hand to his head and was about to use her powers to make him forget when Takuma grabbed her wrist and lifted it into the air. Before Hisana could react Takuma planted a soft yet lingering kiss to her mouth. Hisana gasped and ceased her struggle. Takuma brought her wrist down so that Hisana could rest her hand on his chest.

"That's why I cannot forget. Nobody kisses just for the sake of it…" Takuma whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes, "And for the record, it was the best present I received all night."

"Really," Hisana asked and Takuma smiled brightly.

"Of course; a kiss from a beautiful vampire is always most welcome," Takuma joked, "But really, it was nice and I wished that you didn't run away."

Hisana sighed and closed her eyes slowly. Takuma leaned back down and kissed her again, placing his hands on her delicate waist. Before Hisana knew it, she had already surrendered and given herself over completely. They broke their relatively chaste yet sweet kiss and Takuma caressed one of her rosy cheeks.

"Takuma… this… this is…" Hisana struggled to speak or think for that matter.

"Shh," Takuma whispered, "Don't speak."

Hisana nodded numbly, "We… we should go," she said as she tried to pull away, "Hotaru is waiting for me."

Takuma reluctantly let his hands drop to his sides, not wanting to stop touching her. Hisana let her eyes linger on him for a moment longer. They walked inside the abandoned dorm and walked up the stairs, following Hotaru's scent. Before long they came to a room and Hisana knocked on the door.

"Come in, Hisana-sama," Hotaru said. Hisana smiled softly before opening the door. Hotaru stood up from his bed and smiled at her, "Long time no see, Hisana-sama."

"Hotaru, it's good to see you," Hisana said as she took Hotaru's hands in hers, "I'm glad that you have chosen to enrol yourself in the academy."

"Well, you need all the protection you need from Michael-sama," he said before his glance moved to Takuma, "Who are you?"

"Me?" Takuma asked and Hotaru nodded, "Well, my name is Takuma Ichijo. It very nice to meet you," he bowed, "I am a friend of Hisana's."

Hisana and Takuma's eyes met briefly before they turned back to Hotaru, "How long do you have to stay here for, Hotaru?"

"Not long," Hotaru replied, not taking his eyes of Takuma, regarding him suspiciously, "I need to go through my paperwork with Headmaster Cross."

"I see… well, I hope that it doesn't take too long," Hisana said, "So, how did you know I was here?"

"Hikaru found you," Hotaru said and Hisana's eyes widened, "He did some research and found you here."

"Where is he now," Hisana asked.

"He's back at the Amaterasu manor," Hotaru replied, "Looking after things and such."

"I see… well… we have to get ready for classes," Hisana said. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I am glad that you are here, Hotaru. I have missed you."

Hotaru ran a hand through Hisana's hair affectionately. Takuma watched them with confused eyes. His heart raced in his chest as he watched Hisana in the arms of another man. He didn't know why he was so jealous. After all, they had only shared one proper kiss, as chaste as it was. However, he didn't like it that Hotaru was holding her like that.

"Looks like your lover is jealous," Hotaru taunted. Hisana gazed at him and raised an eyebrow.

"He isn't my lover… we're just…," Hisana replied, looking back at her blond companion. Takuma gasped, suddenly taken by surprise but expected her carry on her sentence.

"Oh? Well, why does he look at me like I am touching something that belongs him," Hotaru smiled sardonically. Hisana slapped Hotaru sharply.

"Don't say such things," she scolded, "Takuma, forgive him. He always says stupid things."

"Forgive me, my lady," Hotaru replied, "I forget my place."

"You are forgiven," Hisana smiled sweetly, "Anyway, Takuma and I must go back to the Dormitory. I will see you within a week."

Hisana spun around on her heel and walked out. Takuma looked up at Hotaru, "Are you her lover?"

"Me?" Hotaru asked, "No, I am merely her faithful servant. Although, I can see that you have feelings for her."

"I… am attracted to her and we have kissed briefly," Takuma said, "However, Hisana seems unsure."

"Ah," Hotaru said with a smile, "You refer to my mistress without honorifics. This is quite interesting. Hisana-sama has never allowed this before."

Takuma's eyes widened slightly, "Well, she obviously trusts me."

"She trusts me but doesn't allow it," Hotaru shot back.

"Well, we obviously share a different kind of bond," Takuma retorted, "Well, I had better go. It was nice meeting you."

Hotaru regarded him before nodding, "You too."

Takuma smiled gently before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Hisana's servant alone.

* * *

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 13 - Falling

* * *

The next morning, whilst everyone was asleep, Kaname called Hisana to his room. From his aura, Hisana knew he was angry. She stepped into his dark room and saw him sitting behind his desk.

"What is it, Kaname? What seems to be troubling you," Hisana asked sweetly. Kaname looked up at her after leaving a lengthy silence.

"You let Zero drink from you again and… I can sense that you drank from him too," Kaname said calmly yet Hisana could sense the anger radiating off him, "Care to explain why you have defied me?"

"I merely want to make his life easier," Hisana replied, "I am a nice person. That's what I do."

"It is against the rules," Kaname said, "In addition, I do not approve of someone drinking from another pureblood."

"It's my blood, Kaname; I can do as I wish," Hisana replied, "On the plus side, I am keeping your little "Tender Princess" from being hurt," Hisana said as she placed her delicate hands on the desk. Kaname gazed up at her and narrowed his eyes, "What? Don't you like doing your job?"

"I don't want you to give yourself to someone such as him," Kaname replied darkly, "You are higher than him. Do not pretend to be ignorant of Ichijo's feelings for you. You know he has affection for you."

"I do know, thank you very much," Hisana replied haughtily, "He kissed me last night… and I kissed him back."

"Do you return his feelings, Hisana," Kaname asked, "Do not play with him, Hisana, Takuma doesn't love easily. He has very high standards and he has never thought of another woman as he has thought of you in all the time I have known him. I will not have you play with his heart. Please, if you do not have feelings for him, let him down gently now."

"I do have feelings for him… I am just trying to work them out. I understand that he means a lot to you."

"Did you feel anything when he kissed you," Kaname asked and Hisana blinked, "You know what I mean."

Hisana sighed, "I've never had anyone kiss me like that. Michael's kisses were rough and uncaring. It just felt… wonderful. Kaname, I think I do have feelings for him. He didn't do anything ungentlemanly… it was chaste yet it potent… spoke more than a thousand words could ever hope to say. It was deep and emotional."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it," Kaname said, "So, are you going to make an effort?"

"I don't know yet… stop putting pressure on me," Hisana cried, "I don't know how to respond to this."

Kaname smoothed his hand over his red tie and then leaned forward, "Don't hurt him. That's all I am saying and you start by not drinking from Zero. You know that sharing is as intimate as sex."

A blush spread across her cheeks, "I know that but… I couldn't leave him as he was. But I will make an effort with Takuma. I can see his feelings for me and I don't want to hurt him."

Hisana nodded, "Is that all," she asked.

"Yes," Kaname said as he turned to some paperwork which lay on his desk, "Prepare for your classes."

Hisana nodded but before she did, there was a knock on the door. Hisana walked over to the door and opened it to see Takuma standing there looking panicked, "What is it, Takuma?"

"It's my grandfather! He's coming here tonight," he cried. Hisana grabbed his hands with hers and smiled at him.

"Why is that such a bad thing," Hisana asked. Takuma blinked at her.

"He's the head of the Vampire Senate, Hisana," Takuma replied, "He's… very strict with me…"

"Well, you're a fine young man," Hisana said, causing Takuma to blush, "There's nothing to worry about. Everyone will be here with you I'm guessing?"

"I think everyone will be skipping class to see him," Takuma replied, "Will you be with me?"

"Of course," Hisana said with a beautiful smile, "I have no reason to be afraid or anything like that."

"You'd be surprised," Takuma replied, still flustered by having his hands held by hers. Hisana smiled and turned to Kaname.

"I'll be going now! See you later," Hisana said as she waved to Kaname sweetly. As she walked, she dragged Takuma along until they were out of Kaname's ear shot, "I'm so glad to be out of there."

"What was he talking about with you," Takuma asked curiously.

"Oh, you know… this and that… you and me…" Hisana said and Takuma looked her sharply.

"What was he saying," Takuma asked and Hisana smiled.

"Our relationship," Hisana answered, "We were just discussing it."

"What did you say," Takuma asked, urging for a favourable answer. Hisana gave him cheeky smile

"We can discuss it after your grandfather has gone," Hisana said, "I'm going to bed. You should get some rest too."

Takuma nodded and Hisana let go of his hand. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Takuma stared at the door for a moment before letting a smile spread across his handsome features.

* * *

Later that night, Hisana was escorted down to the parlour with both Takuma and Kaname. Kaname also expressed a wish to meet Ichio again.

Most of the Night class had skipped classes to be here to greet the well known and feared Ichio. The doors swung open, letting in an unnaturally cold gust of wind and a tall man with blond hair and neatly trimmed beard strode in confidently. A black cape covered the crisp, expensive black suit he wore and billowed out behind him as he walked into the room.

"I appreciate you all coming to greet me, but I am only here to visit my darling grandson," the man said in a deep voice that made Hisana want to shiver. "No need to stand on such formalities."

"Ichio, it's nice to see that you're in excellent health," Kaname greeted the man in a voice like velvet, but Sara could hear the threat behind the words.

"It's been awhile Kaname-sama, since you refused me as your legal guardian I believe," Ichio replied as he turned towards the pureblood.

"I didn't wish to be coddled," Kaname stated.

"Kaname...Not here," Takuma said quietly as he walked up beside Kaname.

"Of course," Kaname replied.

Hisana remained where she was, something about the atmosphere below her was too threatening and she didn't understand why. She didn't want to get involved in something she knew nothing about.

"And this must be Princess Hisana Amaterasu," Ichio said as he looked up to Hisana, her eyes widened as Kaname turned to look at her as did Takuma, who she thought looked a little worried as he smiled up at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you; you really are as beautiful as I've heard. The Council would like to meet the heir to the Amaterasu name as well; it would be a pleasure to introduce you to them in the future."

Gathering up her nerves and letting herself melt into a blank, cold state, she gracefully moved closer to stand between Takuma and Kaname.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Asato Ichijo, and I'll think about your offer. I'm not quite ready to take over the full responsibilities that have been left to me," she said with a small, stiff bow.

"Ah yes, purebloods are different from us aristocrats," he replied, taking her hand in his gloved one and leaning over it. She had a sudden urge to pull it back, but didn't want to cause a scene for no real reason. "No matter whether you are covered in blood, you are a flower that will stay sweet and vibrant for all eternity. I could only hope that I will one day be able to receive the benefits of your unrivalled blood."

Hisana gasped when he began to lower his mouth towards her hand, before she could do anything, Kaname was grasping her wrist gently, pulling it out of Ichio's grasp. Aidou had grabbed Ichio's hand that had held hers, in doing so she felt something slice her pointer finger. She went to look at her hand, but Kaname beat her to it, raising it slightly and turning it over to look at the thin scratch that was just beginning to drip a small amount of blood. He pushed her gently behind him, putting a hand on her hip and forcing her small body behind his own. The temperature in the room dropped dangerously and a deafening silence took over as all the whispers and conversations died. It was like a winter storm had struck in the middle of a hot summer day, unexpected and menacing.

"Kaname," she questioned carefully, putting a hand on his arm. The atmosphere was chilling and many of the vampires present flicked their eyes from the two purebloods to Ichio, unsure of what to do or what was even going on.

"Aidou," Takuma said anxiously as he stepped towards his blond friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. His grandfather was ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to harm Aidou, or anyone else for that matter.

"You say that knowing that asking for the blood of a pureblood is a taboo amongst vampires," Hanabusa said bravely.

"The son of Aidou..." Ichio stated as he turned towards Aidou, his eyes cold and hard as steel.

Hisana suddenly grew worried for the blue eyed boy and went to step forward, but Kaname stopped her, leaning back slightly to whisper in her ear, his hand still firmly placed on her waist. "Don't," was all he said, his eyes still focused on Ichio.

She glanced at him and nodded, she could feel the coldness radiating from him as he stared at the man. Aidou released Ichio's hand and stepped back, eyes narrowed and chin held high.

"I'm not afraid of you," Hanabusa told the man brazenly.

Kaname stepped forward, raising a hand and sending it gliding across Hanabusa's cheek. The young vampire hung his head submissively as Kaname stood between him and Ichio.

"It seems I haven't taught him enough manners," Kaname said coolly. "I apologise."

Takuma had walked up to Hisana during the scene, he placed a hand on the small of her back reassuringly, it was obvious she was shaken and she wasn't even trying to hide it. Not that he could blame her, she had never met the man who was like poison, worming his way into everything and then ruining everything he touched. Her eyes cornered up to his and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips before she turned to walk away. She paused as she neared the stairs and turned partially.

"Aidou," she called emotionlessly. "Would you come with me please."

Hanabusa looked over to her and nodded, he followed her wordlessly, his head down and eyes on the floor until they reached her room and she sat on the couch. He took a seat beside her and glanced at her in concern.

"Hisana," he asked quietly.

"I'm ok, Aidou, just a little shaken. That man is frightening, I know he wouldn't dare have bitten me and even though his hand was gloved it was so cold. It made me feel like there were hundreds of spiders crawling over my skin, I've never felt like that before. So completely helpless. It was unnerving," she said as she leaned into his shoulder. He watched her as she raised her hand to her face, his eyes taking in the small cut to her finger and the tiny line of blood that had formed.

"You're hurt," Hanabusa noticed as he grabbed Hisana's hand and growled.

"I'm fine Aidou," she replied taking her hand from his grasp and raising her finger to her mouth to suck off the little bit of blood, when she brought the digit before him a moment later the cut was gone. "See."

"How dare he-"

"Aidou, don't worry! I'm fine. Just a little shaken. Takuma will be up soon and all will be well."

Hanabusa gazed at her for a moment, a little jealous that she would always want Takuma and not him. He couldn't understand why she didn't want him. After making sure that Hisana was really okay, he stood up and left sadly.

"Takuma."

"Yes Grandfather?"

"Lord Kaname seems to trust you. Serve him well...and watch him closely. This is why I am letting you attend this Academy. And that little girl, the last pureblooded Amaterasu princess, she seems to trust you as well, take care of her Takuma," Ichio said cryptically.

"You don't understand Grandfather," Takuma replied. "I will not do anything that goes against my friends' best interests." He chuckled and grinned as the older man narrowed his eyes at him.

"She may be the key to get the Ichijo family the wealth and power we so rightfully deserve."

"What do you mean?"

"The Council is already planning a suitable match for her, she is a pure blood and needs to marry, but there are few other pure bloods left," Ichio explained.

"You mean..."

"Don't worry about it Takuma, just take good care of the two purebloods. Show them that the Ichijo family is worthy of their trust."

"Like I said Grandfather I will not do anything to harm my friends in anyway."

"Your friendships are based on a fictitious peace-"

"This school is peaceful!"

"Yuuki?" Takuma cried in surprise as the girl walked in the already open doors, Zero trailing a few feet behind her, his eyes flickering to the windows of the highest corner room.

The scent of Hisana's blood, though weak and already fading had caught his attention and a part of him was curious as to what had happened. Takuma was alone with his Grandfather in the entry hall. All the others had left after a while.

"The Headmaster would like to see you," Zero blankly informed the imposing vampire before him. Ichio nodded and followed the younger vampire/hunter away.

* * *

Later on, Hisana sat alone, completely shaken by her experience with Ichio. Kaname had really slapped Hanabusa and she felt sorry for him. He was only trying to protect her.

After a while, Hisana heard a soft tap on the door. She looked up, "Enter" she answered. To her relief, it wasn't Kaname. It was Takuma, "Hello, Takuma."

"Hello, Hisana, are you all right?"

"I suppose," Hisana whispered. She walked over to Takuma and rested her head on his chest, "I was so scared."

"Don't worry, Hisana, he won't harm you. You have a lot of people who care about you."

Hisana nodded.

Hisana nodded again shyly before looking up at him, "Would you stay with me in my room?"

"Eh...okay..." Takuma replied. Hisana walked directly over to the thick curtains and shut them, leaving in dim light. Hisana climbed onto the bed.

"Will you lay with me," Hisana asked sweetly. Takuma gasped slightly and his cheeks turned an interesting shade of red.

"Eh...I'm not sure that's such a good idea...not with the current situation."

"Please, I don't want to be alone," Hisana gave him a sad expression, "Not after all that has happened," Takuma bit his lip, clearly torn. He sighed and nodded. Climbing onto Hisana's bed, he laid down, but understandably kept his distance. However, Hisana, not noticing his discomfort, shuffled forward and snuggled into his chest. She felt him stiffen but she didn't care. Takuma, after a while draped his arm over her waist, not knowing where else to put it. Hisana smiled gently into his chest and rested her hand on his chest.

"I think Aidou would be jealous," Takuma teased.

Hisana chuckled quietly, "Probably, but I'd rather lay like this with you. You're such a good person and I like you for it."

Takuma seemed a little stunned by her admission and didn't reply. Hisana moved her head so she could look up into Takuma's emerald green eyes. Takuma stared at her blankly, the loneliness in her eyes was overwhelming and he wanted nothing more than to make that look disappear from her dark sapphire eyes. Unconsciously, Takuma brushed a few strands of Hisana's white hair from her face with the tips of his fingers.

Hisana's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, it was unexpected, but the feel of his skin brushing lightly against her cheek was exhilarating. It sent a small chill down her spine and she sighed softly. She wasn't used to such tenderness or displays of emotion and didn't know how to respond but she found her hand that was resting on Ichijo's chest tracing its way along his arm before resting on the top of his hand that was about to draw away from her face. Before he could pull his hand away, Hisana pressed it down gently and nudged it like a cat seeking attention.

"Don't stop," she uttered quietly. Takuma blinked at her as she held his hand to her cheek, her eyes fluttered open to gaze up into his once again. Their gazes locked and they both felt an inexplicable pull. Takuma, without thinking, pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle and chaste kiss. Hisana initially stiffened but relaxed into him and her eyes fluttered closed. Takuma pulled her closer so that he was more or less on top of her and began to deepen the kiss, desire coursing through him. Hisana's hands touched his face delicately and kissed him back as Takuma placed his hands delicately on her hips and waist. After kissing each other for a while, Takuma broke the kiss. He gazed down at her and breathed in her delicious scent.

Takuma swallowed and blinked, "My scent is all over you...Kaname won't appreciate that."

"Takuma, I think we have Kaname's permission to let our feelings blossom into something else," Hisana said with a smile. Takuma kissed her again chastely, "I have become really attached to you. I like your kisses too… one would think that you're very experienced."

Takuma smiled, "Well…"

"But I think we should keep our relationship a secret… just for a little bit… I need to know if my feelings for you are true…" Hisana replied. Takuma rested his forehead against hers, "Let's just take it slowly and at a leisurely pace."

"All right," Takuma said as he fell back on the bed and Hisana's serene smile returned.

"Thank you, Takuma," Hisana whispered as she laid her head on his chest, "I'm sorry about making you do all of this. I'm just feeling a bit vulnerable and it just so happens that the boy who has affection for me is willing to stay with me. I don't know what Michael is doing right now…"

Takuma placed a gentle finger on her lips, silencing her, "Don't apologise, Hisana, you have nothing to apologise for."

Still surprised by his actions, Hisana nodded and curled herself into his chest, tucking both her hands in between them. Takuma smiled down at her as she made herself comfortable against him. He laid with her for several minutes before her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep, he hadn't planned on staying in her bed with her but he found himself unusually comfortable and began drifting off into a peaceful slumber as Hisana slept serenely against him. Takuma soon fell asleep as well, although he had originally only planned to stay until she fell asleep. But he felt strangely comfortable and he felt guilty about leaving her.

* * *

Takuma awoke several hours later to feel someone huddled against his chest. Blinking in the darkness of the room, he looked down to the top of Hisana's head. A soft smile found its way to his lips as he gazed at the peacefully sleeping girl. She looked so calm and carefree for the first time in days and Takuma was glad that she was able to forget her troubles, if only for a little while. She was curled into his chest with her hands tucked in between them and her forehead against his shoulder. A few strands of her hair had fallen into her face and without a thought Takuma brushed them gently away with the tips of his fingers. Hisana stirred at the light touch and sighed contentedly. He smiled again and rested his hand on her hip as she slept on without a single care in the world.

Hisana's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to remember who it was she was curled up against, she smiled as she raised her head to look up at Takuma.

"Good morning sleepy head," he greeted her happily.

"Morning. You stayed," she observed, tiredly rubbing at her tired eye and stretch, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school," Hisana said as she slipped off her bed, gracefully raising her arms above her head to stretch. She was feeling much better, "I feel better already."

"I should probably do that myself," Takuma said as he too stood from the bed. Hisana turned around and gazed at him for a long time before Takuma looked up at her and blinked, "What is it, Hisana?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you," she said with a cute smile. Takuma walked over to her and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I like looking at you too,"

Takuma threaded his finger through Hisana's silken strands of hair and gazed into her eyes. He breathed in her sweet scent as he kept his lips to her cheek. Eventually, he pulled away when he heard people moving about, getting ready for school.

"I had better go," Takuma said quickly, letting go of her, "I will see you in half an hour."

"Okay, Takuma, see you later," Hisana said as Takuma left without another word. Hisana sat on the bed and sighed. Never before had she felt like this. Perhaps it was a bit rushed to sleep in the same bed as him but she needed to be close to someone after her ordeal with Takuma's grandfather.

"Perhaps this is the part of something beautiful," Hisana sighed.

* * *

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 14 - Arrival of the Princess

* * *

As Hisana walked down to the parlour where everyone was waiting, she walked towards her classmates. Her eyes glanced over at Takuma and his eyes met hers. Smirking slightly, Hisana walked over to the couch and sat down next to Hanabusa, teasing the green eyed aristocrat who didn't, or rather _couldn't_ take his eyes off her.

"Are feeling better today after last night, Hanabusa," Hisana asked. Hanabusa turned to her and blinked with surprise.

"I'm feeling much better today, thank you, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa replied. Hisana nodded with a cute smile and the curls around her face bounced endearingly. Hanabusa blushed softly. Takuma, who was trying not to listen, blushed slightly as well. Kaname walked past them, smirking slightly as he did so.

"Shall we go," Kaname said as he walked towards the door. Hisana stood up and smoothed down her crisp white uniform. Takuma, not wanting to be outdone by Hanabusa, walked beside Hisana. He brushed his hand against Hisana's hand and Hisana genuinely smiled up at him.

"I see that you haven't forgotten our kiss in my bedroom," Hisana said teasingly. Takuma shook his head.

"How could I not," Takuma said.

"Indeed," Hisana said, "I haven't forgotten either."

"What are you two talking about," Hanabusa asked, clearly curious yet annoyed that he was left out.

"Oh nothing that you need to worry your perfect little head about," Hisana said as she patted him on the head sweetly. Hanabusa pouted childishly.

"Oh, Hisana-sama, why are you so mean to me," he whined.

"I'm not being mean," Hisana said as she smiled at him with a cute smile. As they walked through the doors which separated the Night Class from the Day Class, Hisana's eyes laid upon Zero, who was keeping the screaming Day Class girls at bay. As they walked, Hisana smiled at him, "I trust you enjoyed my blood?"

"What do you want, Hisana," Zero growled.

"I was checking on you that's all," Hisana said innocently, "You interest me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Zero answered brusquely.

"Well, do I really need to explain it," Hisana said with a dramatic sigh. Zero grabbed Hisana roughly by the arm and pulled her to him.

Kaname, who had turned around to see what Hisana was doing, he strode towards the hunter and unceremoniously removed Zero's hand from Hisana's arm, "Please do not touch what does not belong to you, Zero," Kaname said in a deadpan tone. He pushed Hisana behind him protectively.

"Or what, Kaname," Zero challenged, "Afraid I will harm your precious princess?"

"Exactly," Kaname said in a flat tone. Kaname let go of his wrist before grabbing Hisana's wrist and pulling her away. Hisana cried out with surprise and tried to pull out of Kaname's grasp but it was too tight.

"Let me go, Kaname," Hisana said irritably but Kaname ignored her.

* * *

That night, Hisana gazed out of the classroom window and out at the evening sky. The stars twinkled and the full moon shone brightly. She sighed softly. It looked so serene. She wished, to some degree, that she was the moon. But that was a silly wish. She closed her eyes and reclined back in her chair. She sniffed and smelt something very sweet, like chocolate, in the air. She turned her head to see Shiki eating chocolate pocky. He noticed her staring at him.

"Yes, Hisana-sama," he asked blandly. Hisana's cheeks became very red.

"Sorry, was I staring," Hisana asked, clearly embarrassed. He nodded blandly.

"Is there anything you need," he asked in the same bored tone. Hisana swallowed and her gaze shifted to the red box he was holding.

"What's that you're holding," Hisana asked. Shiki looked down at the box.

"It's chocolate pocky."

"May I try some," Hisana asked. Shiki thought for a moment before nodding. Hisana reached up and hesitantly took a couple of sticks of pocky from the box. She nibbled one of them and savoured it's taste. Her face lit up with pretty smile, "This is delicious!"

Shiki smiled a faint smile. Suddenly, Hanabusa came charging towards him, "They're my pocky! I wanted to share that with Kaname-sama and Hisana-sama!" he shouted. Hisana glared at him fiercely. Hanabusa had realised his mistake. He had not even thought that Hisana had wanted one. He had come to respect her as a pureblood and Hisana had come to think of his as a friend. Understandably, Hisana felt a little disgruntled that she wasn't going to get a look in.

"Hanabusa, I thought I was your only favourite pureblood," she said pointedly. Hanabusa gasped.

"Please forgive me, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa bowed. A smirk graced her finely delicate features. Takuma had a huge, gleeful grin on his face. Hanabusa sat down at his desk and pulled out a new box of pocky. As retribution for Hanabusa's oversight, Hisana decided to play with his mind using her pureblood powers. As soon as he put a stick of pocky to his mouth, Hisana flicked her finger in the air and snapped the stick of pocky in half. Hanabusa, obviously confused, pulled out another stick. Hisana had a devious smirk playing upon her lips. She did the same to this one as well. Very soon, the half sticks of pocky were piling up around his feet. Takuma started to catch on to just what she was doing. He leaned over and saw the mess around Hanabusa's feet. He struggled to stifle a laugh.

"Hisana, you're quite sadistic," he chuckled. Hisana turned to him.

"I suppose I am," Hisana giggled. Takuma's smile grew wider.

"Do you think he'll catch on," he asked. Hisana shrugged.

"Who knows," she said with shrugged, "Maybe he will, maybe he won't; we'll never know." Suddenly, they heard a girlish giggle. Everyone looked up to see a young girl sitting on the front desk.

"Well, this class looks good fun..." she giggled. Hisana stood up and walked next to Kaname. Hanabusa stood up too.

"Who the hell...are you," he asked fearfully. The girl's expression suddenly turned dark. She leapt gracefully from the desk. The girl landed in front of Hanabusa and cupped his frightened face.

"Who the hell?' Hey, boy, who do you think you're talking to?" she asked with a sinister smile.

"I think it's the duty of the new student to introduce oneself, Maria Kurenai," Kaname said smoothly, looking up from his book. Maria looked up. She smiled and leapt over to Kaname and Hisana.

"Wow! Two purebloods," she squealed, "I'm so happy!" she took Hisana's right hand and Kaname's left hand in her hands and brought them up to her face, nuzzling them. Everyone was on their guard, startled by the girl's sense of boundaries.

"Pleased to meet you...Maria Kurenai..." Hisana said with an unsure expression on her face. Maria took a look around, sensing everyone's nervousness.

"Eh? Oh, it appears that I have made everyone uneasy. Perhaps I should come back tomorrow." with that she leapt from the table and out of the door. Everyone descended in to silence. Hisana stood, entirely dumbfounded.

"Well...she was certainly something." Hisana whispered. Takuma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling all right, Hisana," Takuma asked, concern shining in his beautiful emerald eyes. Hisana nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered softly. Suddenly, Hanabusa picked himself up and walked out, leaving everyone confused. Hisana looked up at Kaname. He didn't seem fazed, but nothing ever seemed to faze him nowadays.

* * *

When Hisana and the rest of the Night Class returned to the Moon Dorm, Hisana was called into Kaname's office. Maria, the new girl, was standing in front of Kaname's desk. Takuma was leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded and Kaname was sitting behind his desk. "You called, Kaname?" Hisana said. Kaname looked up at her and nodded.

"I did indeed, Hisana, please do come in." Hisana nodded and walked in. "Apparently, our new addition to the Moon Dorm is feeling too uneasy to stay in here in this Dorm." Kaname explained. Hisana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked. Kaname nodded. Maria then spoke up.

"I have a very weak constitution, Hisana-sama. I'm afraid that the other vampires in this magnificent dorm will try and take advantage of that fact." Maria explained. Hisana glanced at Kaname, wondering what he was going to do. "If I may, Lord Kaname, Hisana-sama, I would like to stay in the abandoned dorm just across the way...if that's okay...," Maria asked, eyes cast down. Kaname thought for a moment, considering his decision. The three other vampires in the room waited for him to respond.

"Kaname, you cannot seriously consider this? She cannot be left on her own with no supervision," Takuma said. Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"You're quite right, Takuma, but we cannot have her uncomfortable. I'm sure that you'll behave yourself, won't you, Kurenai-san," Kaname said. Maria nodded quickly.

"Oh yes, Kaname-sama, I will," Maria said desperately. "I promise," her eyes were pleading. Hisana gave Kaname a pleading look.

"Kaname, the decision should be easy. It should be yes," Hisana smiled at Kaname. Kaname gave her an unreadable look.

"Fine, but I will send someone to check up on you every so often," Kaname said. Maria's face lit up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed. She threw herself into Hisana's arms and then pranced out of the room. Hisana's mouth had dropped.

"Well...she's certainly...something..." Hisana whispered. Takuma looked up at her and nodded.

"Was it wise, Kaname, to let her live alone," Takuma asked, "Has she even been briefed on the rules of the school yet?"

"Relax, Ichijo, I know what I'm doing," Kaname replied. Hisana and Takuma looked at each other worriedly. Kaname sat down behind his desk, "Now, Ichijo, please escort Hisana back to her room. I'm sure she's tired," Kaname commanded. Hisana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sleepy actually, but if you want to get rid of me that much..." Hisana shrugged, "...then I must go." Hisana smirked softly before walking away with Takuma. While walking down the corridor to Hisana's room, Hisana looked up at the straight backed, blond haired young man and decided to ask him something.

"Takuma, may I ask you something," Hisana asked and Takuma nodded, "What do you think of me," Takuma, quite startled, stopped walking. Hisana stopped too and turned to face him. "Well?" she prompted.

"I think that you're a very nice girl and you're strong too. However, you wear a mask as well and hide behind your pureblood status to give you support." he said quietly. Hisana nodded.

"Thank you, Takuma...that's the first honest answer I have ever had off anyone. Thank you." Hisana replied.

"Well, you asked me and I answered honestly," Takuma smiled. Hisana nodded. She felt like a coward when he said that she hid behind her pureblood status. But it was true. She was a coward and always wanting other people to put her out of her misery. She only hoped that she could find the courage to be the queen she was meant to be.

As Hisana's body primary bodyguard, Takuma spent a lot time with her. He found that she could be extremely childlike and innocent. She was a child forced to grow up too quickly, a child bred to be queen. But some of her childlike qualities weren't all good. She could be as stubborn as a mule (whether that was a good or a bad thing I'll leave that up to you), she would throw a small tantrums if she wasn't allowed her own way, slamming doors and so on and so forth. Takuma had to deal with this often but her rage and temper tantrums were quite easy to overcome. However, these bad traits made her more endearing in his eyes.

Generally, Hisana was rather quiet, gentle and queen-like but sometimes let herself vent her frustration, anger and sadness. To Takuma, this was perfectly understandable. This was all done in private of cause. In public, she had to be the picture of perfection and help Kaname and Takuma with the running of the Night Class and the Moon Dorm.

Also, after the kiss they shared, it made things a little awkward between them and they didn't know how to act around each other. Hisana really liked him, but this was new to her but liked to tease him about it. Takuma admired her and found her rather cute. This was new to the both of them but they knew something was blossoming between them.

Hisana felt something extremely strange from Maria. She didn't know what, but she could feel it. She had to talk to Zero, as he seemed more suspicious of her. While they were walking to school, Hisana saw Maria smirk when Zero glared at her. Sara would never smirk at Zero. Hisana was scared of him in some ways. She supposed it was because of that gun he always carried around with him. She felt pitiful that she, a pureblood vampire princess, was scared of a Level D vampire.

* * *

Hisana decided to enlist the help of Hanabusa to help her. He was a little doubtful of her plan, but was nevertheless eager to help her after some convincing. Hanabusa was also eager to regain her favour after she'd slapped him and this would be his chance.

They sneaked out of the Moon Dorm but regretted the time of day as it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was at it's highest and hottest. Hisana rushed back for a parasol to guard her delicate, fair skin.

"We have to be in and out, Hisana-sama. If Kaname-sama finds out we were out here and what we were doing, we'll be in a lot of trouble." Hisana whispered. Hisana turned her head to smirk at him softly.

"No, Aidou, it will be YOU who will be in trouble, not me." she said in an amused tone. Hanabusa rolled his eyes.

They walked around the more sheltered parts of the grounds, trying not to attract too much attention. However, they heard a commotion coming from the Day Class. Hisana and Hanabusa looked up to see what was going on. To Hisana's horror, Maria was prancing around campus with Takuma running after her.

Hisana and Hanabusa used the distraction to their advantage and they slipped away. They desperately searched for Zero's silver hair. Sara had assumed that this would be easy, but she couldn't have been more wrong. With all the other Day Class students swarming about the campus, he was definitely hard to spot.

Until she saw Yuuki and Zero was with her.

"Aidou, I want you to distract the Day Class girls." Hisana instructed.

"How?" Hanabusa asked. Hisana gave him an exasperated look.

"Well, I don't know. Use the brain you were born with." she gave him a shove and pushed him into the "lion's den" a.k.a the Day Class. Hanabusa regained his composure and his face settled into an arrogant, sexy smirk. He strutted over to Yuuki, while Hisana crept around the mob of fan girls that was starting to form.

"Yuuki! Good Afternoon," he wrapped his arms around a very startled Yuuki. Hisana smirked at him.

"That clever bastard..." Hisana thought. She walked up behind Zero, reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. Zero spun around and glared down at her angrily.

"What do you want Hisana," Zero asked gruffly. Hisana recoiled a little at the gesture.

"Look, Zero, I need to speak to you about something...very important. Will you come with me somewhere more private?" Hisana asked. Zero was silent for a moment.

"Fine...I was kind of wanting to talk to you myself." Zero mumbled. Hisana nodded and stepped aside to catch Hanabusa's eye. When Hanabusa looked up and saw Hisana signalling to him, he let go of an indignant Yuuki. Zero handed his text books to Yuuki. "Take care of my books, Yuuki. I won't be long."

Yuuki looked worried but nodded. "Don't get into any fights, you three!" she shouted after them. Hisana waved and nodded. They walked up to the roof and stood for a long time, wondering who should talk first.

But it was Hisana who spoke first. "Zero, the reason I asked to see you was because...I wanted to know anything about Maria Kurenai? I always see you glaring at her and keeping watch on her through the window of our classroom."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you the same question. I wanted to know if you knew if Maria is related to...THAT woman?" Zero asked. Hisana glanced at Hanabusa and then back at Zero.

"THAT woman?" Hisana asked.

"Shizuka...Hiou..." Zero growled. Hisana raised her eyebrows.

"Referring to a pureblood without an honorific is insolent!" Hanabusa hissed. Hisana gripped his arm to calm him down.

"Zero...from what I have read, the Kurenai and the Hiou lines were once very closely connected. That of cause would make Maria a distant relative of Shizuka Hiou." Hisana explained.

"But that doesn't explain why she's here." Zero growled.

"No, you're right. It doesn't." Hisana agreed, "But that is what we have to find out." Hisana fell silent for a moment and looked up at Hanabusa, "Aidou, would you give me a moment with Zero? I need to speak with him alone."

Hanabusa looked affronted and was about to protest when Hisana gave him a pleading look. "Please...?"

"Fine. I'll be there if you need me." he gave a warning glare to Zero and then walked away. Once, Aidou was out of earshot, Hisana broke the silence.

"How have you been coping with your bouts of blood lust?" Hisana asked. Zero looked up at her.

"It's none of your damn business." Zero growled.

"Oh, yes it is, Zero. You drank from me, you made it my business." Hisana stormed away, angry with him. But before she left him alone, she turned around. "Oh, by the way, if you do have a connection with Maria, you'll know."

"How?" Zero asked.

"Because, you have a blood bond with her." Hisana said before leaving. Zero looked up at the window behind him and saw Maria smirking down at him.

* * *

Maria chuckled and walked away. She giggled like a little girl. "Oh, this is so much fun!" Maria squealed. "But that interfering pureblood princess will cause trouble for me. I'd better be careful." she smiled. She turned around and Michael, Hisana's ex-fiancé, stood before her. "Who are you?" she squealed.

"I'm Michael Tanemura and I could help you get what you want. I was the fiancé of Hisana Amaterasu, the little pureblood princess who resides here at this school. I want her dead and it seems that she is an obstacle to your plans."

"Not that much of an obstacle. She's a weak girl and no match for me. Zero Kiryuu is and will be my servant." Maria hissed. "But, if Hisana does prove to be a problem, I'll let you see to her."

"Perfect...I think we'll make a good team." Michael smirked.

"Yes...we will."

* * *

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 15 - Unexpected Affection

* * *

The next night, just before school, Hisana sat in Takuma's living room whilst he got ready in his bedroom. Eventually, the door opened and Takuma was buttoning up his blazer, "Hey, Takuma," Hisana said, "What is this? It's so intriguing!"

She held up a volume of manga from Takuma's bookshelf, "It's manga," Takuma said with an amused smile, "It's a Japanese comic book."

"I've never seen a book like it," Hisana said as she flicked through it with childlike curiosity. Takuma sat down next to her and leaned over to peer at what she was reading. Unfortunately for him, this manga volume was marked "Mature" and Hisana was about to flick over the unmentionable pages. She grabbed the book from her and Hisana gave him a startled look, "What are you doing?"

"You don't want to read this," Takuma said with a small, nervous smile. Hisana blinked at him.

"Why not," Hisana asked and Takuma chuckled nervously.

"You just don't," Takuma said as he replaced it back on the shelf. Hisana "hmphed" and gazed around the room. Takuma sat back down next to her and Hisana turned to him. She slipped her hand into his own which rested on his lap and Hisana's cheeks reddened considerably, "Hisana, you know my feelings you…"

Hisana nodded and moved closer so that their noses touched, "I feel differently around you," Hisana said, "You treat me with such tenderness and… dare I say it… with love."

"Love me and I will treat you like the princess you are. Michael will never hurt you whilst I am around," Takuma replied. Hisana blushed deeply and couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Eventually, they could resist no more and their lips touched. Softly at first, their arms wrapped around the other and their kiss became more passionate. Takuma's hands roamed over her curves and Hisana caressed his cheeks and ran her hands through his hair. Takuma smiled against her lips.

"Takuma," she whispered against his lips, "May I drink your blood?"

Takuma pulled back and gazed at her before nodding, unbuttoning his uniform and undoing his tie. Hisana moved to straddle his lap and she pressed herself against him, her uniform skirt riding up her milky thighs. Hisana slowly licked his neck and sank her fangs into his neck. Takuma moaned deeply, tightening his grip on the girl he had come to care for. Hisana sighed as she drank his blood deeply.

After sometime, Hisana pulled back, licked away the blood from his neck and kissed him again, allowing the male vampire taste his own blood. Takuma greedily kissed her back and licked the blood away from her lips.

"You're intoxicating," Takuma said as gazed into her eyes, breaking their kiss briefly. Hisana pressed herself against him and kissed his neck briefly.

"We have some time before school," Hisana said, "Do you want me…?"

Takuma opened and closed his mouth, completely speechless, "You want…"

"I want us be together… you're the first person to have ever shown any sort of love, care and compassion. I need you," Hisana said, "I now realise that."

Takuma couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted him as he wanted her, "If you want me, I am already yours," Hisana said as she ran a hand through his hair affectionately, "I am falling in love with you… from moment I first kissed you, I knew that I could never be without you… even though I tried to push you away. Your blood quenches my thirst… I think that says it all."

Takuma rested his forehead against her chest as Hisana caressed his soft hair, "I'm glad," Takuma sighed, "Have you got a date for the school ball?"

"Yes," Hisana said.

"Who," Takuma asked, feeling a bit panicked.

"You," Hisana replied with a giggle.

Takuma gently manoeuvred her to lie on the couch and rested over her, his knees resting on either side. Hisana gazed up at him, her eyes half lidded. Their eyes didn't look away from the others. Takuma leaned down to kiss her neck, running his hands along her slim body. Hisana arched into him, whimpering with pleasure. Takuma's lips then returned to hers for a lust filled kiss.

After a while, Takuma broke the kiss to plant soft kisses down to her neck, "You give him your blood but I'm not allowed a single drop of it," Takuma growled against her neck. Hisana turned her head and frowned.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I am saying," Takuma said, "You give Zero your blood but, me, your lover… I'm not even allowed to drink it."

"I never said you were not allowed to drink my blood," Hisana said, "It's society that says otherwise. If you want my blood then go ahead," she tipped her chin back, revealing her neck. Takuma clenched his eyes shut and nuzzled her neck, giving it a lick and tenderly preparing the skin for his bite. However, just as he was about to bite her, the familiar scent of human blood wafted through the air. Hisana, knowing exactly whose the blood it was, pushed Takuma back and stood up, "I'm sorry, Takuma, I have to go!"

"Where are you going," Takuma asked, clearly confused. Hisana didn't answer as she ran from the room. Takuma, not bothering to straighten out his uniform, ran after her but as he did so, an arm blocked his path. He looked up to see that it was Kaname who blocked his path, "Kaname, let me go after her."

"No… let her go," Kaname replied. He eyed him and smirked lightly, causing Takuma blush and buttoned up his uniform and tied his tie.

"Is that a good idea, Kaname? Day classes are just getting out," Takuma replied, "And we're not supposed to leave the dorms for a little while longer."

"It's fine. If the Headmaster wants to punish her, he can. She won't be causing any trouble though, Hisana knows better than that."

Takuma was about to protest but he nodded when Kaname gave him a threatening look. Hanabusa, who had just come out of his room to see what was happening, wasn't convinced. He had smelled blood not long after Hisana had left. It was Yuuki's blood and he had no doubt that Zero had bitten her, again. Why that would anger Hisana, he wasn't too sure, he knew why it would anger Kaname, but that was different. Kaname had always treated that girl differently much to everyone's annoyance. Hisana had always treated her kindly as well, he felt as if her were missing something important but had no idea what. The few ideas he did come up with though, he didn't like. Zero was a Hunter, someone who killed their kind, and Hisana was a pureblood, something special and to be protected and kept safe.

* * *

Hisana darted to the Academy, avoiding almost all of the students in the process as she headed towards the hall she knew the dance to be in the following night. There were quite a few students here, decorating the room that led into the large hall. She darted around it and to the terraces that led into the large hall, it was where the scent of blood was strongest.

Lithely jumping onto the terrace and walking into the dark room beyond barely making even the smallest sound, she appeared a few feet behind Zero who had Yuuki pinned to a wall near the doors that led to the room the students where decorating.

Zero sensed her before Yuki even saw her, a throaty growl past between his lips as he pulled away from Yuuki's neck. Yuuki gasped when she looked up to see what Zero was doing only to be met by Hisana's icy sapphire eyes that were beginning to glow a pale red.

"What do you want," Zero growled, turning towards her as he wiped at his mouth. "You're not supposed to leave the dorms."

Hisana said nothing and remained as still as a statue as she returned his angered gaze with a calm coldness, his eyes were smouldering red, his hunger having not been fully quenched yet. Hisana's eyes slid from Zero to Yuuki, who cringed at the depth of coldness in her sapphire eyes.

"You will be responsible for his downfall. Your intentions don't matter and your reasons are meaningless. In the end, it will be because of you that he dies," Hisana said in a monotone so blank that Yuki shivered. "Get out."

Yuuki hesitated, grasping onto Zero's coat and shaking her head as she squeezed her large chocolate eyes shut. "No, I want to help Zero. If this is-"

"You're not helping him. You're being a selfish child," Hisana cut in. "But as I said, your reasons don't matter."

"Leave her alone," Zero ordered coldly.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving. Either you come with me willingly, or I can show you the true power of a pureblood," Hisana replied, her voice still monotonous as she raised her right hand, palm up and fingers relaxed. There was a strange blackish red substance like blood, gliding around her hand and between her thin fingers.

Zero gasped and began walking forward towards Hisana, he grunted as he tried to break free of the unseen force that was causing him to move against his will.

"Zero," Yuuki cried.

"Do you understand now, Zero? You are nothing compared to me. I've let you think I was weak and I've rarely put up much of a fight. If I had, you'd be dead, do you understand," Hisana questioned, lowering her hand and allowing Zero to come to a halt about three feet in front of her. "Now that we have that settled, are you coming willingly or do I have to force you?"

"Why should I go any-"

"Wrong answer," Hisana whispered softly in his ear, Zero's eyes widened, he hadn't even seen her move this time, yet she was standing so close he could feel the cold curves of her body pressing into his.

After that, all Zero felt was an icy breeze as he and Hisana were engulfed in a white whirlwind.

"Zero," Yuuki shouted again, taking several steps forward only to stop abruptly and shield her eyes when the strange whirlwind that surrounded the two people picked up in intensity and threatened to blow her over. When she looked back up after the wind stopped less than five seconds later, Zero and Hisana were both gone, leaving her to stand alone in the dark room.

As soon as Zero felt the hard ground beneath his feet again, he pulled his Bloody Rose from inside of his coat and raised it to Hisana's temple. Hisana's sapphire eyes cornered over to the gun that was forcefully pressing into her temple, she studied it with little interest before returning her attention to the lavender eyes that were only inches from her, staring down at her with hate.

"Put the gun away. I'm not the one you want to kill," Hisana stated, her monotone voice replaced by her usual soft tone.

"What do you want?"

"Really Zero, must you repeat yourself all the time?" Hisana asked, skipping back a few steps to smile at the frown on his face as he lowered the Bloody Rose and stuck it back into its place at his side.

"If you would just answer the question, I wouldn't have to," he pointed out gruffly.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," she answered, raising a delicate finger to her chin and looking away from him as if in thought.

Her mood swing, going from an unforgiving winter storm to this, innocent, sweet girl only served to further infuriate Zero. Not to mention she still had yet to answer his question.

"If you didn't want anything then why are you here," he hissed, his fists shaking at his sides.

"Isn't it obvious," she asked as she blinked at him, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Would you just answer the damn question," Zero snapped.

"No need to be so rude, Zero," Hisana replied in a sweet almost sing song voice, that made Zero grind his teeth together. "I told you I wouldn't let you bite Yuuki again, but you did, you made me a liar Zero," her sweet voice was now taking on a dangerous, threatening edge. "I'm not very happy with you at the moment."

"And why should I care," he asked bitterly.

"That is the question isn't it, why? Why should you care, why should I care what you do? Lots of whys," she mused, clasping her hands behind her back like a child, and looking around as if the answer were to be found somewhere in the little clearing they were in the forest outside of the Academy, "Well, you should care because in all honesty I'm not trying to stab you in the back or use you for my own personal gain. I am not selfishly helping you because I feel it is my duty to you as a friend, I am simply trying to help you because a pureblood like myself ruined your life. I guess in a way maybe I do pity you, but not for your past, but your future.

"As a pureblood vampire I don't know what you must be experiencing, but I do know that you shouldn't be going through it due to the whims of an insane woman. But by drinking from Yuuki, Zero, whether she's offering herself to you or not, is something that will bring about more trouble for you than you can imagine. I can't tell you the reasons, but just believe me when I say that you have already signed your life away to that girl. I was trying to stop that from happening, let you keep some of your pride. However, Kaname will not let you forget what you have done," Zero grunted and turned his head away from her, so she continued.

"I don't know much about this new world," Hisana said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "As you may know, I was asleep for three hundred years… when I woke… I killed my staff. My thirst was like nothing I had ever felt before. I used to have a lover before I fell asleep but he has turned into an enemy. Now, I… have feelings for Takuma Ichijo," Hisana said, "Now, explain something to me."

Narrowed lavender eyes met sapphire with disdain. "What do I have to explain?"

"Why you bit her after I told you that I would give you my blood, my blood that lasts longer in staving off the hunger that will make you stronger than hers. If you want to kill that woman you'll need more strength than that little girl's blood can give you."

Zero's teeth ground together violently as he glared at Hisana. "It's none of your business."

"You're right it's not. I know I am your enemy, I know you hate me, and that no matter what I say you will do what you want. I suppose now there's no point in telling you to stay away from Yuuki, you will drink from her again, it's inevitable. You just can't resist her can you?" Hisana asked in an almost seductive voice before chuckling at the scowl on Zero's face.

"What does he have planned for her?" Zero asked.

"Hmm," Hisana replied in surprise. "Who?"

"Yuuki, what does Kaname Kuran want with a human girl like her?"

Hisana blinked at him, having not expected that question she didn't know how to reply, the truth wasn't hers to tell after all. "Like I said I can't tell you that. You'll find out in time, but I assure you he would never harm her if that's what you think."

"I know that. He's gone out of his way to make sure she's protected as it is, so have you," Zero said before his head dropped and his attitude quickly turned to regret which Hisana had not been anticipating. "I never wanted to hurt her, I just...I couldn't.."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Zero. You were thirsty and angry and she willingly offered, you did what you did on instinct. Vampires' instincts are a blessing and curse all at the same time, wouldn't you say? They make us faster, stronger, but they hinder us in our desire and hunger for blood to survive. It's not like I don't understand that."

"You don't understand anything," he replied vehemently. "A little spoiled pureblood princess is all you are. I'm not a toy for you to play with or boss around, stay out of my life."

"Is that really what you want, Zero?" She asked. "If it is, then I will leave you be, just say it. I will never talk to you, look at you, or go out of my way to help you again."

"I never asked you to in the first place," he snapped.

"No, you didn't. You intrigued me though, you were so angry and full of hate when I first met you. I had never come into contact with such intense emotions before. I wanted to befriend you, in the end I guess I was selfish, but I never thought of you as mere entertainment. You are a person and you deserve kindness, if you no longer want mine, then tell me."

Zero's hands clenched at his sides as he glared heatedly at the trees, Hisana was a little surprised they didn't catch fire under his gaze.

"Your lack of a quick, snide remark confuses me. You hate me, you don't want my help, but you can't tell me to really leave you alone, can you?" Hisana asked. "Tell me to leave you alone and I will or you can deal with having a vampire as a friend, it has its benefits, doesn't it?" She asked as she flicked some of her long hair over her shoulder so that there was nothing covering her neck. "You're still not answ-"

"Shut up," he hissed.

Hisana sighed. "Fine, but drink, Zero, you still need blood, don't you? I'll leave you alone after this since that's probably what you want anyway."

"You don't know what I want."

"Then tell me."

"Hn."

"Then don't," she sighed. "Are you going to drink or not, classes are going to start soon."

He growled and stalked towards her without hesitation, she regarded him calmly, and when he looked in her eyes he didn't see the same fear he saw in Yuuki's when she would offer him her blood. He saw nothing but warmth and innocence, two things he wasn't used to seeing in the eyes of a vampire or associating with them in general.

She remained still, only her eyes widened slightly, the only hint of her surprise when Zero's arms wrapped themselves around her. One of his hands went to her lower back, pulling her body tightly against his, his other went to the back of her head where he tugged her hair forcefully getting her head to move to the side to allow access to her neck. She gasped and raised her arms to put her hands between his shoulder blades as his fangs sunk in to her neck. Her fingers dug into his coat as the hot sting of pain from being bitten washed over her, Zero felt this and felt her tense against him, but she relaxed almost immediately.

Hisana said nothing as Zero's hand tightened in her hair, pulling her head back even further as he continued to drink her blood. The fingers of the hand on her back curled, digging into her skin under her white jacket, but still she said nothing, only kept her arms around him for support.

Zero knew he had to be hurting her, his grip on her was relentless and he had bitten her without restraint, but she didn't say a thing. She didn't flinch or try to pull away of make any sound of discomfort. Her blood was like a drug, addictive to the point that he didn't want to stop devouring it.

After almost a full minute of drinking her blood, Zero could feel her hands loosen their hold on him and feel the way her knees were beginning to grow weak. He pulled away from her slowly, her head came to rest on his upper arm as her body went slack in his grip. Moving carefully, Zero lowered them both down to the ground and leaned Hisana up against a tree, one hand on her shoulder to steady her as the other wiped the little bit of blood he had spilled from his angular jaw.

"Why didn't you stop me," he asked as he studied her.

She simply smiled, the gesture brightening her pale face. "I trust you Zero, there was no need."

"You're so damn annoying," Zero grumbled as he ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"Sorry."

Zero looked like he wanted to strangle her, but only sighed and turned away from her for a moment.

"Night classes are going to start soon," he said as he looked up between the net of leaves into the coming twilight.

"How nice," Hisana replied with bitter sarcasm.

"Will you be all right?"

Hisana giggled making Zero glare at her and turn his head away stubbornly. "You sound worried Zero, that's not like you. I'm just an annoying leech after all."

"You know what, never mind."

"No, no wait. I'm sorry," Hisana said quickly as Zero stood up to leave. She latched onto his hand and thanks to her recent blood loss, the quick movement made her head spin and she fell forward. Her head came to a rest on Zero's shoulder as he sat back down. She tried to push herself off of him knowing he didn't like the close contact from her. "Sorry."

"I don't hate you," he said to her as he helped her steady herself.

"What?" Hisana asked, not entirely sure she had heard what she just heard.

"I don't hate you. I don't know why, but for some reason no matter how hard I try, I just can't hate you," Zero admitted with an irritated sigh.

"Oh, well, that's good."

"Here," he sighed, digging a black tin out of his dirty coat and handing it to Hisana.

"Thanks, I don't suppose you have any water?" She asked with a smile. "Just asking," she said when Zero lifted a brow at her like she was insane.

Snapping the tin open, she took several pills and tossed them into her mouth. Her nose crinkled in distaste as she forced herself to swallow the bitter pills that were meant to be put in water first. She felt as the pills made their way down her throat and began to dissolve. There was a slight pinch of pain in her lungs, but no attack like she had expected after having had so much blood drunk from her.

"Is the mark healing?" She asked as she tilted her head.

Zero glanced at her and to her neck and nodded. "Yeah, it's almost gone."

"Good, and it doesn't seem like you spilled which is also good. I'm going to wait a few minutes to make sure I don't have any attacks and then go to class. You can go help Yuuki if you want, I know the Night class is on their way to the Academy."

"I'm not leaving you out here."

"I'm not a danger to the students and you know it."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm not leaving," Zero said again.

"Fine, do what you'd like. You were rather rough, so I'm going to sit here and relax for a few minutes until my strength returns," Hisana replied.

"I didn't mean to be."

Hisana looked over to Zero, a little surprised by his quiet apology, he was staring off into the trees, pulling out tufts of grass anxiously. She chuckled at him, leaning her head back against the rough bark of the tree.

"Don't worry about it Zero. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Her eyes slid closed and she took several deep breaths of the cooling air, enjoying the scent of the earth and trees around her.

"What's it like?" she asked quietly.

Zero turned his head towards, confused. "What?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I've seen you at the stables before, taking care of the horses. What's it like?"

"Dirty," he answered awkwardly.

"Oh. I'd never seen a horse before I came here. I've never seen most animals and the ones I have seen have always been at a distance. Animals don't like our smell, we're natural predators so they run from us. I guess I was curious what it was like to be able to touch them."

Zero stared at her for a moment before turning his head away. "You weren't allowed out much, were you?"

She shook here head. "No, I can count all the times I left the manor on two hands. Since I've come here that has changed, but I usually only ever get to go to class. The few times I've been in the woods or out of the dorms aside from that I wasn't exactly able to admire the scenery, I was too busy either trying to get myself killed or kill someone else. I've been in the dorm garden once, but I didn't really stop to admire the flowers. You know, I've never been shopping. Something humans do regularly I've never done once in my life. Strange, isn't it?"

They both went quiet for the next few minutes. The only sounds were the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind and the birds that were singing nearby.

"Are you ready?" Zero asked finally.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now," she answered.

Zero stood up first and surprised Hisana when he reached a hand out to her to help her up. She blinked at the hand and then up at him, thinking it had to be some sort of trick, but when she couldn't make anything out in his eyes she took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Thank you."

"Welcome," he grumbled as he turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, but I bet you will anyway."

"You said you don't hate me, so do you like me? As a friend I mean."

"Why do you talk so much sometimes?" Zero grunted.

"Because I'm curious," Hisana replied.

"Good for you," he said, walking away from her and towards the Academy.

"You're not answering my question. Weren't you mad at me for not answering yours earlier?"

"Shut up."

"No. I want to know."

Zero ignored her and continued walking.

"Is it really that big of a deal, all I'm asking is the reason why attraction to Takuma bothers you? You say you don't hate me, but you still don't like me so-"

Hisana stopped abruptly when Zero turned to her, seizing her hands in his and pushing her against a tree. "Would you shut up," he growled.

"No," she answered stubbornly. "I want to..." She trailed off when she realized just how close Zero was to her.

His face was so close she could feel his breath against her cheek, his eyes were focused on hers as he leaned forward slightly. Her breathing quickened, but she couldn't move as his lips neared hers. When he dropped her hands and stalked away from her without a word, she wondered what had just happened.

'Did he just try to...No, that's not possible. This is Zero Kiryuu the Hunter that hates vampires and just about everything else,' she thought as she watched him walk away from her.

It took her a moment longer to regain her wits and follow him out of the forest, she left the distance between them, feeling awkward after the way he had acted. She had not expected something like that from him and she didn't know what to think.

"The Night Class will be in session soon," Hisana said quietly, "I should be getting back."

As they walked, it appeared that the Night Class were already making their way to the school building, "You should getting going,"

"Yeah…" Hisana said as she rushed forward through a gap in the crowd of girls, lithely rejoining her class. Takuma turned to see her walking beside him.

"Where did you go," He asked conversationally yet there was an undertone of frustration and irritation. He knew exactly what had happened, "I was worried about you."

"Nothing to worry about…" Hisana said distantly, "Everything is sorted out."

She couldn't stop thinking about what Zero had done. She tried to shake it from her mind and she smiled at Takuma. Takuma's worried from slowly disappeared to be replaced with a small smile.

"I'm glad," Takuma said as he handed her books to her. Hisana nodded and sighed heavily.

* * *

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 16 – The School Ball

* * *

Hisana gazed at her reflection in the mirror. It was the night before the ball and they had just returned from class. She had been rummaging through her many dresses, wondering what to wear. She noted how her dresses did not fashionable in this day and age. She held the dress she had worn from her presentation the Night Class up to her body. With an exasperated sigh, she laid the dress on the bed and walked towards the door. She walked out of her room and down towards Rima and Ruka's room.

She knocked tentatively, "Rima-san, may I speak with you?" she called.

The door opened and Rima gazed at her for a moment before nodding minutely, "What is it, Hisana-sama?"

"I need help," Hisana admitted, "You seem to know all about fashion and I need help. You're a model after all."

Rima narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding. Hisana smiled brightly and led Rima towards her room. Once they entered her room, Rima headed straight from Hisana's armoire. Hisana watched as Rima rummaged through her clothes, "I need help choosing something for the school ball."

"Your dresses are really old," Rima commented, "But that's not surprising."

"Is it a formal ball," Hisana asked, "Have you been to one before?"

"No… it's an informal ball so you won't need evening gloves and the dress doesn't have to be floor length either," Rima replied monotonously. She turned to the dress which had been thrown on the bed and gingerly picked it up, "That was the dress you wore to your presentation the Night Class. Its style has been reused somewhat and it's called "Lolita". Would you like me to alter it so that it doesn't trail the floor?"

"You'd do that," Hisana asked and Rima nodded.

"I've designed and made clothes before. If I don't like how an article of clothing looks, I will alter it," Rima replied, "I have a sewing machine," Hisana tilted her head to the side with confusion and bemusement, "It helps you sew."

"Oh, I see… this new world is… both confusing and intriguing all at the same time," Hisana said with a small giggle, "Thank you for doing this, Rima-san. You are very kind. I didn't think you would help me. Be careful with it though… it is three hundred years old."

Rima smiled and nodded minutely, "When it comes to fashion, I cannot help myself," Rima said as she admired the embroidery work and the deep purple silk of the dress, "I'll have this done by tomorrow night."

She took the dress and disappeared from the door. Hisana smiled and closed the doors to her armoire. Hisana walked over to the window and gazed out at the forest that surrounded the Moon Dormitory. She opened the window and breathed in the fresh night air. On the night air, she could smell Zero's scent. He was still roaming the grounds or so it appeared. She sighed as she closed the window again. What had Zero been thinking? Was he actually going to kiss her and then remembered that he had to hate her? Or was it because of Yuuki? It was all very confusing. But she didn't want to think about it. She was in love with Takuma and didn't want to betray him. She shook Zero from her mind.

"It was a mistake," she whispered, "That's why he pulled away… that's got to be it."

Hisana whimpered softly as she replayed the moment in her mind, "Stupid Zero…" she whispered as she hugged her own tiny frame. She sat on the bed and sighed wearily, "Perhaps a good night's sleep will help me to forget."

She quickly stood up and undressed out of her uniform. She slipped a black silk night gown over her head and braided her knee length white curly hair, securing it with a black ribbon. After all that, she sank onto the bed tiredly and climbed under the covers, closing her eyes tightly.

When Hisana woke up next, she saw her dress hanging up on her armoire. She blinked and slowly climbed out of bed. Slowly making her way over to the dress, she saw a note on the table nearby. Hisana opened envelope and noted Rima's neat penmanship.

It read as follows:

_Hisana-sama,_

_I have altered your dress to knee length and replaced the strings of your dress with a zip I found within my sewing kit. This will make it easier to fasten and I was lucky enough for it to be purple. The silk was quite delicate so it took me a while to alter it. I hope you appreciate my hard work. Ruka-san was very unappreciative of the noise from the sewing machine. I have also taken the liberty of lending you some shoes and stockings to match your dress. _

_Rima Touya_

Hisana smiled and chuckled lightly, "Behind that mask of indifference, you really are quite extraordinary."

Hisana pulled the dress down and slipped her night gown from over her head. She turned the gown around to see the zipper which had been so expertly sewn into the dress. It was an odd thing, she thought to herself. She had never seen one before but now it seemed entirely useful. She tugged on it and it made a funny "zip" sound that made her giggle. She stepped into the dress and reached behind her to zip up the dress.

After some difficulty, she stood in front of the mirror and admired her reflection. Hisana reached for her matching silk head band and neck choker after pulling on the translucent stockings with rose designs on them and shiny purple, high heeled Mary Jane shoes. The clasps on the shoes had little silk roses on them.

"Well… don't I look something," Hisana said as she ran her hands over the delicate silk. She twirled around gracefully, the petticoats underneath her dress making her skirt twirl around. She walked over to the window and gazed outside. It was sunset and there was not much time before the ball was due to start. Deciding that it would be more prudent to have a bath before she went to the ball, she removed her dress and accessories and ran into her bathroom, quickly running a bath.

* * *

Later that evening, once ready, Hisana made her way over to the event hall by herself. She had taken so long to get ready that she told Takuma to go on ahead. He had protested but Hisana assured him that she would be all right.

She saw Zero standing outside the door. She smiled at him, but didn't receive one in return. She shrugged and carried on walking inside. Hisana was pleasantly surprised by everything that was going on.

When Hisana walked into the event hall, she spotted Kaname. His eyes widened considerably as he approached. "Well, Hisana, you have certainly outdone yourself. You look wonderful." Kaname complimented. Hisana smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Kaname. You don't look too bad yourself." Hisana replied. Kaname smiled and offered his arm to her. Kaname led her onto the dance floor where everyone was dancing. Kaname led her across the dance floor in a graceful waltz, loosing himself to the music. Hisana felt safe while dancing with him.

"Kaname, you're a wonderful dancer. Where did you learn to dance like this?" Hisana asked. Kaname smiled lightly.

"Unlike you, this isn't my first party or soirée." Kaname said. Hisana nodded in understanding.

"I know, you don't have to rub it in." Hisana said jokingly. Kaname smiled down at her. They danced a few moments more before the dance ended. Hisana saw him glance at Yuuki. "Go and dance with her, Kaname. I know you want to." Hisana said. Kaname looked back at Hisana.

"What?" Kaname asked, confused. Hisana rolled her eyes.

"Don't act so confused, Kaname. I know that it is she who you really want to dance with." Hisana said. Kaname kissed her hand, smiled and walked over to Yuuki. Hisana sighed. She saw Takuma walking towards her and she smiled at him thankfully.

"Did Kaname really just leave you like that?" Takuma asked.

"Don't worry, Hisana. I told him to. He was making cow-eyes at Yuuki; I didn't want to keep him where he didn't want to be." Hisana explained. Takuma smiled.

"How selfless of you..." Takuma mused. Hisana chuckled.

"Would you like to dance with me, Takuma?" Hisana asked. Takuma smiled and nodded. He pulled her to him, wrapped an arm around her waist and danced slowly to the music.

"You look lovely tonight, by the way." Takuma said kindly. Hisana smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Hisana whispered. Takuma spun her around and brought her close again. Hisana's cheeks tinted pink, although she tried to hide it and blame it on the initial temperature of the room."It's quite hot in this room, isn't it?" Hisana said idly. Takuma gave her a surprised look.

"Do you really think so? I'm more clothed than you and I'm not hot." referring to the fact that he had his full school uniform on and Hisana was wearing thin silk.

"Well, I don't know then." Hisana said quietly. Takuma smiled, amused by her embarrassed.

"You're cute, you know that?" Takuma whispered. a cocked her head to the side.

"Cute? Well, that's new...first called 'captivating' by Kaname and now 'cute' by you. It's been quite an eventful day."

Takuma raised his eyebrows. "Well, I cannot lie. You are cute." Takuma replied. Hisana smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Hisana and Takuma danced the next few dances, with Takuma turning down all his fan girls' offers. Hisana was somewhat glad that he did because she truly loved his company. He was a happy influence on her. He was so gentle and caring.

"I lied about you being cute," Takuma said as they danced and Hisana gave him a piercing glare.

"What?"

"You are more than cute… you're intensely beautiful," Takuma replied, "And I am so glad that I am dancing with you right now."

"That was a lucky save," Hisana replied with a raised eyebrow but then her serious face disappeared into a cheeky smile," You certainly have a way with words, Takuma."

"I know," Takuma said as he drew her closer to his body.

* * *

As the night drew on, Hisana let Takuma dance with a couple of his fan girls as they had been glaring at her for some time. She looked out onto the balcony where Yuuki and Kaname where dancing. She felt a sickening feeling as she saw Yuuki dancing with "her saviour". The blushing was what made her feel sick. Any other time, it would have been cute, but not tonight. She wondered how Yuuki would react to being the Kuran princess. That blushing would have to stop if she chose to follow her destiny. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Hanabusa smiling at her.

"Would you like to dance, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa asked. It took Hisana a moment to answer as she had been lost in her own little world. She smiled and nodded. She took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor. They started a slow waltz and they started to pick up the pace as the music quickened. Hisana smiled up at her chaperone. Aidou blushed a little and then picked her up by the waist, twirling her and putting her back down. Hisana let out an excited squeal and a true smile played upon her lips, a little giggle pouring from her lips. She sobered up as she turned her head and she saw Kaname walking out of the dance hall. Her expression became serious. She looked at the window panes in the French windows and saw that they had severely cracked. She pulled away from Aidou. "I'm sorry, Hanabusa. I have some business to attend to."

She left Hanabusa to follow Kaname out. She kept to the shadows as not to be spotted and stay out of the breeze so that her scent wasn't carried by it. Although, she knew that he probably knew that she was there. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly screamed in fright. A hand went around her mouth and she was pulled against a firm chest. She pulled the hand away from her mouth and glared up at the person angrily. But her expression softened when she saw that it was Hanabusa.

"Aidou, what are you doing? You nearly blew my cover!" she said in a furious whisper. Hanabusa rolled his eyes.

"Doing the same thing as you apparently. I don't know what Lord Kaname is up to, but I don't like it and I want to find out."

"I think that you have a right to be suspicious, Hanabusa. That's why I'm following him too." Hisana agreed. They crept from behind the tree and walked in the direction of Kaname's scent. The scent led them to the abandoned dorm on the other side of campus and that was where Maria resided. Hisana gripped Aidou's hand, subsequently revealing her fear. Aidou couldn't help but squeeze back in comfort and encouragement. They walked towards the dorm, but Hisana's blood ran cold when she saw the person who she least wanted to see: Michael.

"Ah, Hisana, what an unpleasant surprise." he smirked evilly. Hisana steeled herself and held her head high.

"'Unpleasant' is certainly the key word," Hisana hissed, "What do you want and what are you doing here?" she glared at him intensely. Michael chuckled, not fazed by her intense glare.

"Do you really think that you can scare me with a scowl? You really are a pathetic little girl." Michael sneered. Hisana visibly tensed. Hanabusa glared at him.

"With all due respect, Princess Hisana is not a pathetic little girl. She's a strong, independent young woman." Hanabusa said confidently. Michael laughed sardonically.

"Who asked you for your opinion?" he lifted one of his hands and blasted Hanabusa back, knocking him out against a tree. Hisana screamed in shock.

"Don't you dare hurt him! He's done nothing to hurt you!" Hisana shouted. "Besides, where's Kaname?"

"Oh, he's in there. Don't worry. It's not him I've come for. I've come for you. I will have my revenge on the last of the Amaterasu family and I will have you dead." Hisana snarled. Hisana backed away a little, but she could feel that the anger was starting rise within her. Her eyes glowed red and all the water in the air and everywhere froze due to her rising power levels. The ice turned into icy shards and they all aimed at Michael. Then, they were all sent hurtling towards Michael. He dived out of the way and Hisana ran towards the door. She quickly slammed the door shut, locking it using her powers.

"That should hold him..." she muttered. She then sped up the central staircase. When she ran onto the landing, she kicked off her stilettos so that she could run faster. However, she was stopped dead by the scent of blood. It was a pureblood's blood, but it wasn't Kaname's blood. She walked slowly down the silent corridor, following her nose.

Meanwhile, Hanabusa was recovering from his collision with the tree. He rubbed the back of his head and then heard people calling his name. He turned around and saw Takuma and Kain running towards him.

"Kain, Ichijo! Where the hell have you two been? Hisana's gone into the abandoned dorm alone and I was knocked out by her psycho of a fiancée!" Hanabusa cried. Takuma's mouth dropped in horror.

"You mean she's in there alone? Aidou, you should've done more!" Takuma said angrily. Hanabusa gave him a look of disbelief.

"What do you mean by that? I was knocked out!" Hanabusa said angrily. Kain rolled his eyes.

"Hey. While you two are bickering, Hisana-sama could be in serious danger." Kain growled. Takuma and Aidou instantly stopped their bickering.

"Yes, you're right. Of course you are." Takuma said firmly. "Where's Lord Michael?"

"He's disappeared by the looks of things." Hanabusa said observantly. "Well, should we go after her?" the two other boys nodded and tab towards the dorm.

* * *

While this was happening, Hisana was still following scent of blood, searching every room. She tried to suppress her own blood lust as she did so. She searched until she came to the last room she found. The door was slightly open and the smell of blood was at it's strongest and most pungent. She crept towards the door and peeked through the crack in the door. She fell back in shock. Kaname had his hand sticking out of Shizuka Hiou's chest. He then ripped out her still beating heart. Hisana let out a sob as she witnessed this. Kaname heard her and turned to her. "Hisana..." Unfortunately, he lost control of his new powers, sending Hisana flying into the wall with a large chunk of her flesh ripped out of her shoulder.

"You killed her...you monster..." she said in disgust. Kaname glared at her.

"You're calling ME a monster?" he asked in a furious whisper. He reached out to her but she recoiled from his touch as he tried to help her. Gripping her shoulder, she staggered to her feet.

"Don't touch me with your tainted hands, monster." she turned on her heal and ran as fast she could back down the long corridor. When she arrived at the staircase, she ran down them, jumping down two at a time. The front doors swung open as she reached the bottom and Takuma, Kain and Hanabusa stood there. Hisana ran straight into Hanabusa's arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Hisana-sama, what happened?" he asked urgently, but she had already fainted and noticing the wound on her shoulder. Hanabusa positioned her into the bridal position. Takuma walked up to him and took her off him.

"I'll take her back to the Moon Dorm. Find out what the source of the blood is. I'm guessing that Hisana knows something though." Takuma gazed at her pained face. He nodded to an unasked question. "Well, go on, you two. I'll see you later." he said before walking out of the dorm. He walked as fast as he could towards the Moon Dorm.

* * *

It was eerily silent on his walk back and the ball had ended not so long before. He walked inside the Moon Dorm when he got there and walked to her room. He opened the door and slipped inside. He laid her on the bed gently.

Takuma jumped when he heard Kaname enter the room. "Stay with her, Ichijo." Kaname said quietly. Takuma nodded.

"Yes, Kaname." he said before walking out. Takuma walked over to the bed and sat down. Hisana's eyes fluttered open and she gripped her shoulder, hissing in pain. A think membrane of skin had formed over the wound, but the muscle was yet to repair.

"If you're here to defend that man, go away," Hisana hissed. Takuma shook his head. He shrugged off his blazer and waist coat and took off his tie, opening the collar of his shirt. He gathered her in his arms and positioned her mouth next to his neck.

"Drink," he said firmly.

"Please don't make me," she whispered.

"Do it for me... I don't want you lose you," Takuma said tenderly. Hisana's tears fell down her cheeks as she licked his neck and bit into his neck. His blood gushed her mouth and she moaned sweetly. Takuma cradled her neck and head with his hand and held her close.

After a while, Hisana pulled away and licked his wound clean. She looked at her shoulder and it had completely healed. Takuma smiled, "Thank goodness..." he whispered. Hisana stared at him before leaning in and pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Takuma returned the kiss passionately, holding onto her desperately and tasting his blood on her lips excited him. Hisana's hands rested on his chest, feeling the defined chest underneath his shirt.

"Takuma," Hisana whispered against his lips, "Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you," Takuma whispered between kisses. One of his hands rested in her hair, feeling the silky tresses and his other hand rested on the small of her back and he was severely tempted to unzip her ball gown as his fingertips brushed against the zip. He trailed light kisses down to her neck and Hisana whimpered under his touch and his wet kisses on her neck. Hisana pressed her body against him as Takuma's soft lips pressed against hers once again.

Takuma slowly broke the kiss and hugged her close, "Hisana, I love you."

"I love you too," Hisana said with a small smile. Takuma stood up with her in his arms and placed her on the bed and Takuma sat beside her with his back resting on the headrest. Hisana rested her head on his lap whilst he caressed her hair, soothing her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 17 - Confusion

* * *

Zero approached Hotaru's temporary lodgings and he knocked on the door. The door opened the vampire gave him a questioning look, "Yes?"

"You are to follow me to the Moon Dormitory. You're student documents have been finalised," Zero said monotonously. Hotaru raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"You have my mistress's scent all over you… even if you wash, her scent lasts on you for a long time," Hotaru said as he eyed the young hunter, "Tell me, are you drinking her blood? If so, do you enjoy how her blood tastes?"

"What's it to you," Zero asked defiantly. Hotaru chuckled sardonically before driving him into the wall of the hall, causing plaster and rubble from the wall to go everywhere and leaving a dent where Zero impacted.

"I am the one who has been protecting her for three hundred years. Why should I let a filthy Level E bury his fangs in her neck and undo all my hard work? I would much rather it was that Ichijo boy have her than you… even then I am reluctant to see her in the arms of a man lesser than her station," Hotaru said as his fingers tightened minutely around Zero's throat. Zero calmly reached into his blazer and pulled out his Blood Rose gun.

"What makes you think that you are any better than me," Zero said quietly. Hotaru's eyes trailed down to the gun which was pointed at his chest, "What if I have drank from her," Zero questioned, "She willingly offered herself and I can't say no to willing prey."

"You insolent Level E," Hotaru hissed, "Just because she offers, it gives you no right to take. She is a precious pureblood princess, a woman who could one day take charge of our society if it was her wish," Hotaru then sneered lightly, "Are you in love with her? Does she fulfil your longings?"

Zero simply glared at the aristocrat with distain and defiance, "Answer me, you filthy Level E!"

"No," Zero lied, "I have feelings for another."

Hotaru scoffed, "I don't believe you."

"Believe it," Zero shot back. Suddenly a shriek tore the aristocrat away and both vampires stared at the person who had interrupted them. Yuuki stood there with Artemis in her hand, "Yuuki, what are you doing here?"

"Hotaru-san," Yuuki cried, "Fighting is against school rules and attacking a guardian is also against the rules. If you wish to fight, then you must go through me."

Hotaru eyed the young human girl before sneering, "Neither of you are worth my time. Just take me to the Moon Dorm."

He picked up his suitcase and handed it to Zero, causing the young hunter to glare again at the haughty aristocrat. Yuuki raised her eyebrows as Hotaru passed her, "What was that all about," Yuuki whispered and Zero sighed irritably, "He's really rude."

"It's nothing," Zero said, "He's just highly strung and worried about his spoilt pureblood princess."

"Don't speak about Hisana like that, Zero," Yuuki scolded lightly. Zero snorted, "It isn't nice."

"Like I care," Zero snorted and he strode forward. Yuuki sighed sadly before following her comrade out of the dorm.

* * *

"Well, isn't this fun," Hisana said as she relaxed in her chair. Takuma chuckled and moved his chess piece accordingly, "I'm being sarcastic of course. Chess is mind numbing."

"Chess is a strategic game," Takuma said, "And perhaps it is an acquired taste but I personally love it. I used to play it with Kaname often."

Hisana sighed and flicked over her king, forfeiting her game, "I've been thinking."

"About what," Takuma asked, "Is it Kaname?"

"No not him," Hisana replied, "Although… he is a bastard… it's Zero."

Takuma immediately stiffened, "Why have you been thinking about him," he asked and Hisana looked up, noting the change in tone of Takuma's voice.

"I don't know," Hisana said as she fiddled with white queen chess piece in her slender fingers, "He's just been on my mind lately."

Takuma stared at her before speaking, "Shouldn't I be on your mind?"

Hisana regarded him silently before smirking, "Are you jealous? You shouldn't be. I merely worry about the boy. He's… on a downward spiral and on a slippery slope into an unforeseeable future."

Takuma worried frown changed into a relieved smile, "Well, I feel sorry for him… but there's nothing we can do for him now. Shizuka Hiou is dead."

"My blood has strengthened him," Hisana commented, "I've stopped Zero from drinking from Yuuki."

"But in the meantime, you are giving your blood to him and not sharing it with me," Takuma said sadly.

"I have no emotional bond towards Zero," Hisana replied, "I don't love him… I have feelings for you but… I do want to be his friend. He intrigues me."

"He intrigues you," Takuma asked sceptically, "I agree that he's a complicated character but still…"

Hisana nodded, "He's that but… I don't know and I do understand your concerns. Sharing blood is an intimate exchange… on par with intercourse. I understand that. He just needs some help. I need you to understand that."

Takuma said nothing as Hisana stood up and walked over to him, "Be assured, Takuma, my affections and loyalty lie with you."

Takuma smiled one of his usual smiles and kissed her hand. Hisana giggled and caressed his cheek before playfully slapping it. Takuma playfully growled and pulled her roughly onto his lap. Hisana, startled by his bold actions, blinked at him and giggled nervously, "Takuma, I…"

"Shh," Takuma whispered as he captured her lips in a soft kiss, nibbling at her bottom lip, "I once said that I wouldn't want a beautiful woman because I thought I would get tired looking at her. However, you have completely enchanted me and I could never get tired looking at you."

Hisana blushed deeply, "Well… thank you…" Hisana said and then she looked him straight in the eye, "I'll tell you the truth. There is one reason why I haven't let you drink my blood so far. As you know, a pureblood's blood can control a lesser vampire. It will keep you bound to me… and you will never be free of me."

"But I don't want to be free of you," Takuma said, "What if I want to be bound to you? Vampires share their longings and deepest wishes through the act of drinking blood… that's what we do."

"I know," Hisana said, "I just believe that it would be selfish of me."

"Be selfish," Takuma said as he pulled her closer, "I want you to want me. I'm not going to pressure you into giving me your blood. I just want you to consider it."

Hisana nodded, "Perhaps not now," she said, "But I will let you drink from me when I am ready."

She kissed him softly on the lips and Takuma responded, burying a hand in her hair and deepening the kiss. Hisana moaned softly and returned the kiss as it became passionate. Before they could even thing of doing anything else, there was a knock at the door. They broke the kiss briefly but ignored it, kissing each other hungrily. However, there was a second knock and Hisana broke the kiss before standing up and flouncing towards the door.

"This had better be important," Hisana growled as she opened the door. Before her stood Hotaru and Kaname and she gasped with joy. She ignored Kaname completely, still angry with him from a couple of nights before, and threw herself into Hotaru's arms, "You've been accepted!"

"Yes," Hotaru said tenderly, his tone completely different to when he spoke to Zero, "I have. Lord Kaname said that I could say hello before being sent to my room to settle in."

"Really," Hisana asked with mock surprise and with a hint of venom in her voice, "How kind of you, Kaname."

Hotaru eyed Kaname before eying Takuma who had stood up, "I see that he is your lover after all…"

Hisana blushed deeply, "Well, we're still testing the waters… so to speak…"

Kaname smiled slightly, "Well, let's take you to your room, Hotaru."

Hotaru kissed Hisana's hand before following Kaname to his room. Once they arrived at Hotaru's room, Hotaru turned to Kaname, "Lord Kaname, I need a favour."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I need you to keep Zero Kiryuu away from my mistress," Hotaru said, "I will not have a filthy Level E touch her or drink her blood. When he came to collect me, her scent was all over him. It made me sick."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Kaname said, "Zero and I aren't the best of friends anyway."

"He doesn't deserve to touch her and I won't have it," Hotaru said, "I am glad that you understand."

Kaname nodded before making a swift exit for Hotaru's room.

* * *

A week later, the day everyone returned to school was tense. Hisana and Kaname were still not interacting with each other in a civil manner and the Night Class could feel it.

Hisana walked into the parlour, ready to go and the room went deathly silent. Kaname gave her a saddened look. Hisana gazed at him with an unreadable expression. The aristocrats could feel the tension. Hisana turned her head away. She reached out for Takuma's hand and grasped it. Takuma looked up curiously at Kaname, but Kaname avoided his gaze. Hisana walked towards the door with Takuma in tow. She could feel Kaname's eyes on her. Something told her that she should forgive him, but not yet. She was numb and deaf to the fan girls' screams and shouts for their attention. Takuma had to guide her through because she'd get lost in thought and stop walking.

"Are you feeling all right, Hisana?" Takuma asked. Hisana snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Yes, of course, Ichi-...Takuma..." Hisana smiled, albeit a little fake. Takuma smiled at the use of his first name but he knew that her mind was on other things. He led her through the crowd. Takuma turned his head to see Kaname and Zero staring at each other. He noted the look of wanting to kill each other in their eyes. Hisana walked forward, "Zero, I'm glad that you're back!"

Zero glanced at Hisana and eyed her for a moment, "Where's your body guard today, Hisana?"

"You mean Hotaru," Hisana asked, "He's in the Moon Dorm. He's not coming to classes tonight. He's merely here because I am."

Zero noticed Kaname moving almost in front of Hisana and Takuma pulling on her wrist and he clenched his fists, causing his nails to pierce the palms of his hand. Eventually, the Day Class girls had become excited again due to have nobody to calm them down and hold them back. Hisana gazed at Zero with worried eyes before letting Takuma lead her away.

Takuma quickly removed Hisana from the throng of Day Class girls. Hisana gripped Takuma's hand as tightly as she could, not wanting to lose him.

"Takuma, don't let go." she whispered. Once out of the mob, Takuma and Hisana walked into the safety of the school building.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Hisana?" Takuma asked. Hisana nodded silently.

"Yes, Takuma. I'm feeling quite well." she said, devoid of any emotion. Takuma frowned slightly, not sure if she was telling the truth or not. Hisana could feel his uncertainty. "I assure you, Takuma. I'm fine." she smiled. Takuma gave her a slight look of disbelief.

"All right." he sighed, "But please tell me if there's anything wrong." Takuma begged. Hisana nodded. "There's no need to worry." She turned her head to see Kaname walking towards her. Kaname looked up to meet her worried blue eyes. Kaname walked past her, not saying anything. Ruka walked past her

"Do you know what's happened with Lord Kaname, Hisana-sama," Ruka asked. Hisana gazed at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. She was tempted to uncover the truth, but something stopped her. She looked up at Kaname who had stopped to see what was going on. She turned back to Ruka. She thought carefully.

"Er...I suppose...he's just in a mood because...he hates Zero and can't see his beloved Yuuki," Hisana said with an amused smile. Ruka looked down at the ground disdainfully. Hisana smirked at him lightly, a sentiment which he did not return.

"Shall we get going? Teacher won't be happy with us if we're late," Hisana said, walking swiftly past Kaname. Kaname followed, as did the rest of the Night Class.

* * *

Once they arrived in class, nobody was surprised to see that the teacher was not there. They took to their seats and some sat on the window sills and anywhere where it was possible. Hisana sat next to Takuma, ignoring Kaname's occasional sad glances. After a long silence, Kaname stood up, startling everyone. Takuma stood up. "What's wrong, Kaname?" Takuma asked. Kaname looked at him for a moment.

"To do what I must," he walked out of the room rather quickly. Hisana noted that it was the quickest she had ever seen him move. She stood up and followed him out. The Night Class followed suit.

As Hisana caught up with Kaname, she grabbed his wrist. "What do you mean by that, Kaname? Are you actually going to admit your crime?" Hisana challenged. Kaname glared at her.

"Crime? What crime? I have protected the school and everyone in it. She killed the Kiryuu family and turned Zero into a vampire. Those are the most unforgivable crimes of all." Kaname said. Hisana's eyes widened.

"It wasn't for you to make that decision," Hisana cried.

"I am from the highest pureblood family, yes, it is my decision. I was in the right." Kaname said. He continued to walk in long strides and Hisana had to run to keep up with him. They strode out of the school building. It was only when the Night Class caught up that they arrived at their destination. Zero and Yuuki were surrounded by the council's assassins. Hisana, horrified by the situation, ran forward.

"What is going on here?" Hisana asked. The assassins looked up at her with wide eyes.

"It's Hisana Amaterasu-sama and Kaname Kuran-sama!" they all bowed, "We have come here to do a job, Princess Hisana. But we cannot complete it if you, a pureblood, stand in our way."

"What is this job?" Hisana asked.

"We have been sent here to execute Zero Kiryuu for a heinous crime against the vampire race."

"What exactly is this...heinous crime?" Hisana asked, completely horrified.

"He murdered the pureblood Princess Shizuka Hiou." Hisana's blood ran cold. They actually believed that Zero killed her? She turned to Kaname and glared at him intensely. She turned back to the assassins.

"You have the wrong man! It wasn't Zero!" she said firmly. Kaname walked forward.

"Kiryuu may have had the motive, but he did not kill him," Kaname said. Hisana then expected him to say that he did kill Shizuka Hiou and confess, but he did not.

"We will report this back to the council with this that you, Kaname-sama and Princess Hisana, have defended this boy." with that, they disappeared. Everyone was then thrown into a stunned silence. Nobody dared to speak.

Hisana's expression turned dark. She turned on her heal without a word and strode back to the Moon Dorm, eventually picked up into a run. She couldn't believe that Kaname didn't confess to his crime. Well, he was just that kind of person. She stormed to her room and threw herself on her bed.

Hisana could understand though, in a twisted way. She only hoped that it wouldn't affect her school life. She had settled in well and didn't want anyone or anything to spoil it. She closed her eyes gently, hoping to fall into a light doze, however her thoughts would not permit it. Hisana slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to gaze at the silvery moon. She got up off the bed and sauntered over to the French windows. She unlocked them and stepped out onto the balcony. She let the gentle night air calm her erratic thoughts, in a matter of speaking.

The knowledge that Kaname killed someone gnawed at her very soul. She gripped the balcony rail and tried to think of something more cheerful, but it was no use. She so very wanted to trust Kaname. But was all lost, lost when the first drop of Shizuka's blood touched the ground?

No. It wasn't. Not at all.

She was loyal to Kaname as a pureblood princess. He had saved her from certain death on a number of occasions. She could not abandon him now, not at a dark time as such as this. Maybe it was a good thing that Shizuka was gone and maybe Zero could now live without fear of her re-entering his life.

"Oh, Kaname..." she whispered. She felt a light wind pick up, sending a shiver down her spine. She looked down to see Zero patrolling the grounds. She stepped out onto her balcony and lithely jumped to the ground. "Hello, Zero, having a nice night?" she asked cheerfully. Zero looked up at her and scowled.

He gave an exasperated sigh, "What do you think?"

"Only asking." she held up her hands. "Don't shoot me." she sighed. "Well? Aren't you going to thank me for saving your sorry arse?" Hisana asked playfully. Zero glared at her.

"Why should I," Zero hissed.

"Well..." she mused, "It's just a matter of manners...really," Hisana said in a matter of fact kind of way. Zero shook his head.

"Hell will freeze over before I thank one of you blood suckers," Zero said stubbornly. Hisana sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not like you're not one of us. You're more vampire than I am," Hisana informed, "As, I have said before, you need blood more than I ever will, to keep you from your own insanity. To people who are born vampires, blood is not an asset to our health, we don't necessarily need it to survive. It's more of a...comfort food, like chocolate is to humans."

Zero pinned Hisana to the wall and Hisana gave him an odd look, "Stop tempting me!"

"Tempting you? Ah," Hisana smiled seductively, "You can't resist my blood any long, can you? I've become your prey."

Zero leaned down and breathed heavily against her neck, "It's like a drug," he slowly licked the area of skin, preparing it for his bite, "I can't stop myself."

Hisana calmly rested her hands on his shoulders and one of them rested in his silver hair. Eventually, Zero could resist no more and his fangs sank into her skin. Zero wrapped an arm around her slender waist and a hand tangled in her long and luxurious hair, pulling her head back for more access to her neck.

"Zero, does my blood quench your thirst," she asked quietly and the response was for him to bury his fangs deeper into her neck, causing Hisana to wince quietly. Hisana caressed his hair soothingly as he pressed her body into the wall.

"I think you should stop now. People will pick up my scent," Hisana said, "Especially Takuma…"

Zero licked her neck clean with surprising tenderness before pulling back to look at her, "Are you really in love with that guy?"

"What's it to you," Hisana replied quickly, "Why should I tell you anything when you don't open up to me?"

Zero roughly let go of her and wiped the blood from his mouth, "Look, it doesn't bother me that you like that guy."

"Clearly," Hisana said sarcastically and that earned her a fierce glare.

"You know what, forget it! You're not worth my time," Zero growled as he turned to leave. Hisana watched him as he walked away into the forest that surrounded the Moon Dorm. Hisana sighed heavily and slid down the wall until her bottom touch the ground. She rested her chin against her knees.

"Zero… what have I done," she whispered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 18 - Loyalty is a Virtue

* * *

A few weeks went by and Hisana barely interacted with Zero. However, whenever their eyes met, she felt an ever so strange. Her relationship with Takuma was also progressing and she couldn't understand why he still wanted to be with her when she was offering her blood to another man. However, she couldn't resist Takuma's blood and a small part of her felt guilty for being so selfish.

She could also tell that Takuma wanted her. His kisses, if not broken off by her, became passionate and unrestrained. His hands would caress her petite yet womanly body yet he was always gentle in everything he did and she even dared to think of what it would be like to have him make love to her.

She was by no means a virgin. She had long since lost her virginity to Michael when she was in love with him and she only engaged in it once. Would Takuma be bother by the fact that she was no longer pure? It would probably hurt anyway as it did when she first engaged in intimacy at it had been three hundred years since then. But she would not engage in intimacy of that level until she at least had an engagement ring on her finger. She would accept no less.

* * *

Hisana fixed a delicate diamond tiara in her hair and sighed softly, "Well, this is certainly a surprise," she said as she gazed at her reflection. She was wearing a dark blue evening gown with flared out at the hips with the help of a petticoat. It was sleeveless and the bust line plunged as a sweet heart line, showing off some of her cleavage. She also wore white evening gloves and wrapped a white chiffon shawl around her shoulders, "I didn't expect to be going to ball so quickly after everything that has happened."

Hotaru gazed at his mistress with adoring eyes but then his expression turned grave, "Hisana-sama, please don't go near that hunter again. He's not worth of you."

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't see," Hisana said sweetly as she twirled around on her heel and faced him, her clasped behind her back. Hotaru's eyes widened, "

"I am merely trying to protect you from a filthy animal," Hotaru said, "He a human turned vampire! Who knows what he could do!"

Hisana calmly walked towards him and her hand rested on his cheek before slapping him hard around the face, "Don't insult him! He is a good man and he's been through immense pain. I really respect him."

"Forgive me, my lady," he said as he knelt before her and kissed her hand, "But I worry for you. You are a pureblood princess and I only wish for you to have the things that befit your station. Please, don't stray from your courtship with Takuma Ichijo-sama. I will protect him and I protect you. I can see that he really cares for you."

"He does and what makes you think that I want a romantic relationship with Zero Kiryuu," Hisana asked.

"I saw you last night… he drank your blood… I wanted so much to tear the two of you apart and kill him for daring to drink the purest blood of Amaterasu… the blood of your ancestors," Hotaru said. Hisana stared down at him and caressed his hair.

"I know you want to protect me… but I don't feel threatened by Zero," Hisana replied, "I offer him my blood and he takes it…" she trailed off as there was a knock on the door. She turned to the door and opened it, "Takuma, don't you look handsome," she said with a smile. Takuma smiled back and walked into the room.

"You look as beautiful as always," Takuma said as he kissed her hand. His eyes lingered on her small form with hungry eyes before looking up at Hotaru, "Are you attending the ball too, Hotaru-san?"

"Yes, Ichijo-sama," Hotaru said as he buttoned up his black jacket and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Takuma offered his arm to Hisana and Hisana took it graciously. They all walked down the stairs gracefully. Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa were all waiting to go in the parlour and they acknowledged Hisana with a polite "Good evening". Hisana merely nodded in acknowledgement. Takuma gazed down at her.

"Do you want to go in the same car as me, Hisana," Takuma asked warmly and the pureblood nodded, "I'm looking forward to the soiree. Are you?"

"It's just another soiree, Takuma, it's nothing special," Hisana said, clearly as she gazed up at him and smiled a half smile. Kaname then came down with Seiren and they were ready to go. Hisana barely acknowledged her fellow pureblood, which saddened Kaname a little. Quickly brushing it to the side, Kaname walked to the front door.

"Shall we go," he said as he opened it, causing dim evening light to pour into the front parlour. Hotaru stayed close to both Hisana and Takuma as they walked from the Moon Dorm and down to the front gate of the school. When they walked down the steps, a chauffeur stepped out of one of the waiting cars and opened the door for Hisana. As Takuma was about to step into the car, the chauffer stopped him.

"Your Grandfather has requested that you go in the car he is in with Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama," he said. Takuma was about to protest when Hisana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will be fine with Hotaru. You speak to your grandfather and I will see you later," Hisana said before kissing his cheek.

"All right, Hisana, I'll see you there," Takuma said as he walked to the other car with Kaname. Hotaru climbed in after his mistress and the chauffeur closed the door. Hisana sighed as she fastened her seatbelt and played with a few strands of her hair.

"Hotaru, do you think that Takuma really has feelings for me," Hisana asked and Hotaru nodded.

"Yes. Why do you doubt it," Hotaru asked and Hisana shrugged.

"I don't know," Hisana replied, "I'm just not used to being loved like this… he actually wants me for me rather than just my blood. I'm so happy."

"Do you think you will get engaged," Hotaru asked, "It's quite clear that he's courting you in order to marry you. He's a good match."

Hisana nodded, "He is… he's the nicest of vampires. I have come to care for him deeply… and his kisses aren't half bad either. I just feel alive whenever he touches me."

"I'm glad you have somebody you have feelings for," Hotaru replied. Hisana nodded again and smiled, "It's also nice to see you smile like that."

Hisana smiled brighter and it in turn made Hotaru smile too.

* * *

Eventually, everyone arrived at the Aidou underground villa. The chauffeur who drove Hisana's car opened the door and the two vampires climbed out. She walked over to Takuma and slipped her arm in his, "Did you enjoy your first ride the car, Hisana," Takuma asked and Hisana nodded.

"Yes… I didn't think it would take so long though," Hisana said as she rested her forehead against his arm as she clung to him. Ichio climbed out of the car and eyed the couple.

"Hisana-sama, you are looking ravishing this evening," he said. Hisana nodded politely.

"Thank you, Ichio," Hisana replied.

"I believe you defended Zero Kiryuu when a few of my men were at the school," Ichio said, "It is impressive that you show the same values as Kaname-sama."

"I am friends with Zero Kiryuu," Hisana said, "I didn't wish for him to be condemned for a crime he didn't commit. He may have had the motive and a reason, but he isn't foolish enough to kill her."

Ichio said nothing as Hisana and Takuma walked away. However, everyone had stopped and Kaname had rushed forward, "What's going on," Hisana asked in alarm. She let go of Takuma and walked forward.

"Why is Yuuki Cross lying here," Akatsuki asked. Kaname sighed and walked over to the unconscious girl.

"Such a troublesome girl," Kaname said as he picked her up, "Everyone, continue inside. I will take Yuuki inside."

Everyone turned to look at each other with worried expressions. Kaname walked inside and down to the underground villa. Hisana looked up at Takuma as he placed a hand on the small of her back, "Worry not, Hisana, Kaname will not allow anything to happen to Yuuki-chan."

"I know," Hisana replied as she smiled up at him. She turned her heard to see Ichio staring at them. A shiver went down her spine which she tried to ignore and shake off. After a moment of silent speculation, they all walked down to the villa and were shown through to the ballroom. The villa was well decorated and showed off the Aidou family's wealth well.

Lord Aidou, their host, when he heard that Hisana was about to arrive, opened the large doors and met the Night Class. He approached Hisana and kissed her hand respectfully, "Hisana-sama, we have been expecting you! You are most welcome here at the Aidou villa. Forgive me, but where is Kaname-sama?"

"He is currently... attending to a situation he cannot ignore, Lord Aidou. He will not be long though," Hisana answered, not wanting to reveal that there was a human girl within their midst. Lord Aidou nodded with understanding.

"I see," he said in an understanding tone, "Well, please, everyone is waiting for you. Please come this way."

He led them into the ballroom and every aristocrat in the room went silent when Hisana entered the room. Since nobody had ever seen Hisana, they were bemused and intrigued by the young princess, "What is your name, dear lady," an aristocrat asked as he boldly approached her. Hisana stared at him for a moment before giving him an icy look.

"My name is Hisana Amaterasu," she replied monotonously, "Pleased to meet you."

That sent tongues wagging. It had long been believed that the Amaterasu clan had long died out and now there was the princess of that chan standing before them. Hotaru, who had remain silent for most of the time, walked forward and stood next to Hisana, sending out the silent message that he was her protector nobody was to touch her.

"Is the Ichijo heir her lover," one asked.

"Judging by how Takuma Ichijo-sama is holding her, I am sure you are right," another said. Hisana blushed slightly but they walked further into the room and a servant approached them with a tray full of blood filled glass chalices.

"Would you like one, Dear Lady," he asked and Hisana nodded, politely taking a glass. Takuma took one and sipped it.

"Are you all right," Takuma asked and Hisana nodded as her eyes scanned the room, "Are you sure? You look uneasy."

"It's just an unusual position to be in," Hisana replied, "I wasn't allowed to go to many soirees."

As Hisana gazed around the room, her eyes fell upon Zero, who was in a surprisingly smart suit, "Takuma, did you know that Zero was going to be here," she asked. Takuma looked up and saw Zero sulking in the corner, obviously not wanting to be there.

"Well, I knew that there was going to be a hunter in attendance but no… I had no idea," Takuma replied, "Does it bother you?"

"No," Hisana replied, "Why should it bother me? He's only doing job and I'm not going to break any laws," she turned to him and smiled, "I need to have a chat with him. I'll be back soon."

Her hand slipped from his as he tried to grab for it, "Don't go…" he whispered but she had already walked away with Hotaru in tow. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Turning around, he saw his grandfather standing there, "Grandfather," he said with surprise.

"Why did you let her go?"

Takuma's breath hitched in his throat, "She's… only going to speak to him, Grandfather. I have nothing to fear."

"Really," Ichio said quietly, "You are her lover yet you allow her talk to other men. She needs to be broken and kept in her place. She may be a pureblood vampire but you, as the male vampire, should be dominant. I'm speaking from experience."

Takuma turned away from his grandfather with disgust, "I will not control her as you controlled grandmother who was also a pureblood vampire. No wonder she killed herself. I love Hisana. She is my mine but she cannot be broken for the sake of my male pride."

"Don't take that tone with me, boy, or you will lose your inheritance quicker than you can blink," Ichio said in a threatening tone. Takuma stared at his grandfather with disbelief.

"Grandfather, I could care less about my inheritance. I would give up all the money in with world to be with Hisana," Takuma said, "I'm even thinking of proposing to her. Not yet… but I will."

With that, Takuma walked away. Meanwhile, Hisana, after numerous attempts to get to Zero after being stopped by numerous and curious aristocrats, finally made her way over to the surly hunter.

"I didn't expect you see you here," Hisana said as she smiled kindly at him, "You look smart in that suit," she said as she referred to the stylish and straight cut suit with was dark grey in colour. He wore a yellow cravat with a white shirt underneath. Zero stared at her silently, "Why they silent treatment? You haven't spoken to me in weeks since that night. I thought I was your friend."

"You're no friend of mine," Zero replied harshly. Hisana tilted her head to the side and gazed at him curiously, "What?"

"Nothing… you keep pushing me away when I only want to be your friend. Do I disgust you that much? Is your avarice so deep that you continue to hate me for what one vampire did? I offer you my blood willingly and you _take _willingly; don't pretend that you don't. What's the difference between you and any other vampire in this room right now? Well, I'll tell you; there's nothing. If offered blood, you'll take it…. No matter how many times you claim to hate the vampire you're taking it from."

"I don't hate you… I've told you before that I don't," Zero said.

"Actions speak louder than words," Hisana said, "Just look at you! You're body language speaks volumes. You have your arms crossed over your chest and your expression is angry and full of hate for the vampires who surround you… hate directed at me especially. You should move on with your life. That woman is dead now. She cannot harm you anymore… you've been vindicated. Be happy for once in your life."

"What are you getting at, Hisana? You're so damn annoying," Zero hissed. Hisana walked forward and whispered in his ear.

"I have a little piece of advice for you… don't bite the hand that feeds you," Hisana said, "I mean that metaphorically speaking because… you will bite me but you get my drift."

Hisana backed away from him before turning on heel and walking away. Hotaru, who had been standing a safe distance away, met her as she walked, "What was that all about," he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty brown head about, Hotaru," Hisana replied with a cheeky smile, "I just had to get something off my chest."

Hisana walked over to Takuma and smiled up at him brightly, "Takuma, sorry I kept you waiting. I just had to get something off my chest," she pulled him down into a quick kiss. Takuma gazed down at her with surprise, causing Hisana to giggle girlishly, "You seem surprised."

Takuma's frown turned into a kind smile, "Well… I'm pleasantly surprised."

Hisana giggled and sipped from her glass chalice.

* * *

As the evening went on, Kaname finally made an appearance after attending to Yuuki. Everyone had tried offering their daughters to him and even Lord Aidou had offered his eldest daughter to him as a mistress. Kaname had promised to remember her but Hisana and many others knew that he would not. Yuuki was the only one who mattered to him.

However, as this was going on doors on the opposite side of the room opened and everyone turned to see who was walking through the door. Hisana's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes fell upon the vampires who had entered the room.

"Now, now, everyone," a blond haired girl said as she gracefully entered the room with Michael as her escort, "Leave poor Kaname alone."

"It's Sara Shirabuki-sama and Michael Tanemura-sama," everyone said as they bowed to them. Hisana tightened her grip on Takuma as Michael made eye contact with her.

"It's been a long time, Kaname," Sara said as she approached him and held out her hand for him to take. Kaname graciously kissed Sara's hand.

"It certainly has," Kaname said passively. His eyes shifted to Michael and his expression hardened, "Michael, it seems that you have found a new lover in Sara."

"Well, Hisana's not really my type anymore," Michael said candidly, "Why would I want a woman who attacks me when I only want to love her."

"In fairness, you attacked her first. Of course she is going to react badly," Kaname replied, "While Hisana is under my care, you will not touch her."

Michael eyes turned to Hisana, who was gazing at him with utter fear in her eyes. She was trying to hide it but it was hard, "Takuma, who is that with Michael?"

"That's Sara Shirabuki," Takuma said, "She's a pureblood just like you."

"Yes… I can tell," Hisana replied, "She's very beautiful. Have you met her before?"

"Yes," Takuma whispered, "She's quite an amiable person."

Hisana kept close to him, "Takuma, I want to go back to the Academy. I don't feel comfortable here anymore."

"But, Hisana, you're fine. I won't let him hurt you," Takuma said as he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"Please, Takuma, I would like to go _now_," Hisana said, getting more and more distressed. Takuma looked up at Kaname, who nodded minutely in agreement.

"All right, let's go," Takuma said as he led Hisana away to the front entrance with Hotaru following closely behind. Lord Aidou, who had noticed them leaving, walked up to them.

"Is everything all right, Hisana-sama," he asked worriedly.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Lord Aidou, but I must now depart," Hisana said, "I hope to see you again in the near future."

Lord Aidou blinked at her and was about to convince her to stay a bit longer but Takuma shook his hand politely, interrupting him so that Hisana could get away.

* * *

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 19 – Courtship

* * *

"Hey, Hisana," Takuma said cheerfully.

Hisana looked up at him from her book and raised an elegant eyebrow, "Hello… what do you want?"

Takuma smile seemed to brighten, "I have a surprise for you," he said.

"A surprise," she asked and Takuma nodded, "What kind of surprise? I hope it is a good one."

"Yes it is," Takuma replied. Hisana smiled cheekily and stood up. Takuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold, "First, I need to blindfold you."

"Why," Hisana asked with a puzzled expression.

"I just do… it will ruin the surprise," Takuma said.

Hisana giggled and walked towards him and she turned around so that Takuma could tie the blindfold around her head, covering her eyes, "I need you to trust me."

"I trust you completely," Hisana said as she smiled. Takuma turned Hisana around by her shoulders and his hand slid down to her hands and grasped them in his own. He began to lead her out of her room and down the hallway. When he came to some steps, he swept her into his arms, causing Hisana to squeal with delight, and take her down the steps, "Where are you taking me," she asked.

"You'll see," Takuma said as he reached the last step and placed Hisana back on feet. He grasped her hands again and led her to the back door which led to the rose garden at the back of the Moon Dormitory. It was only then that he took Hisana's blindfold off.

Hisana gasped, "Takuma, why have you brought me here?"

"You'll see," he said again with a small smile. He took her hand and led her further into the garden, eventually coming to what appeared to be a laid table with lit candles and champagne in ice by the side.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Hisana was speechless as she gazed at it with awe.

"You did this for me," Hisana asked with a smile and Takuma nodded.

"I did it for us," he said as she placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the table. He pulled out the chair and Hisana sat down, pushing it in after her. Takuma placed a champagne glass in front of her and uncorked the champagne with a loud "pop". Hisana giggled as the fizzy froth went everywhere. He poured the champagne into Hisana's glass and then into his own.

Hisana sipped her champagne and smiled, "This is lovely… I can't believe you did this for me. Are we having a meal?"

"Yes. The Moon Dorm maid will bring it out for us," Takuma said as he sat down. They raised their glasses, "Cheers," they both said at the same time. Hisana sipped her champagne before placing it on the table.

"Thank you for doing all this," Hisana asked after an awkward silence and Takuma nodded, "What is it that you feel for me?"

"I think both you and I know what it is I feel for you," Takuma replied. Hisana blushed and nodded, "I really care for you, Hisana. You made me have plenty of sleepless nights… just thinking about you. I can't get you off my mind."

"Takuma… you really care for me that much," she asked and Takuma nodded, "I feel the same way… but it's always mixed up in my head. But all I know… is that… I can never be without you. I need you one way or another."

Takuma placed his hand on hers from across the table and grasped it tenderly, "My soul sings with elation whenever you're around," Hisana continued. Takuma brought Hisana's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"The feeling is entirely mutual," Takuma replied, "You are an enchanting and beautiful young lady. I once said that I would never want a beautiful woman because I thought I would be tired looking at her but… it appears that I could not be more wrong. I can't stop looking at you and… I will never be tired of looking at you."

Hisana averted her gaze demurely, "You're not so bad to look at either… you're handsome and… no… you're beautiful… your eyes are like jewels… your hair is a beautiful sunny blonde. You skin is like marble and you lips are as soft as rose petals…" Hisana whispered, "I'm sorry… I've never spoken like this before."

"No, tell me more," he joked and Hisana gave him a playful glare, "All right, don't," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Then, the Moon Dorm maid came down with a tray with two plates on it. She placed the plates on the table and Hisana inspected the contents. It was a creamy chicken and mushroom carbonara sauce with penne pasta.

"Enjoy, Hisana-sama, Takuma-sama," the maid said as she walked inside.

"This looks delicious," Hisana said as she picked up her fork and placed her placed some food in her mouth, "I'm not wrong! It's amazing."

"The Moon Dorm cooks are rather talented, don't you think," Takuma asked and Hisana nodded enthusiastically. Takuma began to eat and he chewed his food silently. There were many times while they ate when they stopped eating, unable to take their eyes off one another.

"So, tell me more about your engagement to Michael." Takuma said, breaking the silence.

Hisana looked up at him and she blinked, "What do you want to know about it?"

"Whatever you want to tell me," Takuma said. Hisana sighed deeply, "I'm not trying to pry…. I just don't want any secrets between us."

"All right," Hisana replied, "My engagement to Michael was… happy for a time. He was kind and gentle… mostly like you are. We were in love and one night… we both succumbed to passion and we had a _night_ of passion," Hisana saw his eyes widen, "I'm sorry, is this bothering you?"

"No," Takuma took a sip of his champagne, "Carry on."

"It wasn't that unusual for people to sleep with their intended," Hisana carried on, "Even back then if we were discreet and didn't get pregnant. It was even encouraged. Does it bother you that I'm not a virgin? We were only intimate on one occasion."

Takuma took a deep breath, "No it doesn't bother me. All that bothers me is that you were intimate with the man we're trying to protect you from. Why is he trying to kill you?"

"For breaking his heart I suppose," Hisana replied with a dark chuckle, "I realised that I didn't love him and I refused to marry him. He could be quite cruel to people and…to me as well… After that, my father wanted us to go into hibernation… well, when I mean "us", I mean "me". He turned my brothers and mother into humans and he died as a result. My mother and brothers are well dead by now."

"I'm sorry," Takuma said.

"Don't be," Hisana replied, "You were not to blame. I'm glad that we spoke about this and I'm also glad that I was able to admit my indiscretion with Michael to you. One day, I'd like you to be the one to be my lover… I've grown to really adore you and trust you."

Takuma blushed deeply, "It's an honour to hear you say that, my dearest Hisana."

As they continued to eat, there would be moments when they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Their cheeks would redden and would go back to eating their meal.

Takuma sighed, "Does it bother you that I am not a pureblood?"

"No," Hisana replied.

"Don't you fear that you're "settling" for me," Takuma asked and Hisana shook her head.

"No," Hisana said firmly, "Quite frankly… I would be settling for Michael. You're so different to him… you're not cruel… you're kind… you brighten up my day with every one of your smiles. You don't know how much I crave your smiles."

Takuma felt elated by this and he stood up, walked around the table and pulled Hisana to her feet. He gathered her in his arms and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Hisana smiled against his lips and giggled quietly. The slowly broke their tender kiss and gazed at each other for some time. Takuma grasped one of Hisana's hands and his other hand rested on the small of her back. They began to move in a waltz like dance, but it was slow and their gazes didn't waver. After a while, Hisana rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The only sound was golden silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaname was doing paperwork at his desk. He could hear what was going on in the garden. He had urged Takuma to do something for Hisana since he didn't like that Zero was getting too close to her in his eyes. Takuma was his best friend and he didn't want to see him hurt. He turned his head to the window. He could hear the giggles and sweet nothings they were whispering to each other, his acute hearing picking it all up. A small smile crept upon his lips, happy that Hisana and Takuma where happy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He looked up and called out, "Enter!"

The door opened and Hanabusa stood there, looking a little bit panicked, "Kaname-sama, where is Hisana-sama? I cannot find her anywhere!"

"She's in the rose garden with Ichijo," Kaname said, "Having a meal which was prepared by the Moon Dorm cooks."

Hanabusa's cheeks flushed, "Really," he asked and Kaname nodded.

"See for yourself," Kaname said as he gestured lazily to the window. Hanabusa walked over to the said window and gazed out of the window. He could just see Hisana and Takuma standing in each other's arms, completely consumed by each other's presence, "Jealous, Hanabusa?"

"No," Hanabusa said very quickly and he got a knowing look from Kaname, "Well, I suppose that I am a little bit jealous not to be the one that Hisana-sama is holding," he turned back to Kaname, "Aren't you jealous, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname looked up at him and gazed at him blankly, "Of course not. I am in love with Yuuki. This dinner was made to make sure that Hisana is really in love with Ichijo. I am sure that you have noticed that Kiryuu is reaching above his station? He's still drinking her blood."

Hanabusa snarled slightly but calmed himself down, "Well, other than that, we must protect her and concentrate on what is important, isn't that right, Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, we must concentrate on what is important," Kaname replied, "I must protect Yuuki and, to a certain extent, protect Hisana. I am unsure of he wants with her but her blood might have something to do with it."

"Well, he was Hisana-sama's fiancé. Perhaps he feels he has an entitlement to it," Hanabusa replied.

"He has no claim to it," Kaname replied, "She was his lover but she was not his wife. I think it's more than a situation of him merely wanting her blood. Her parents broke off the engagement abruptly due to the fact that the Tanemuras are not pro peace. I think it might be a revenge tactic."

"Revenge," Hanabusa asked, "But why would anyone want revenge on Hisana-sama? She's so cute and really nice."

"Be that as it may," Kaname replied, "Hisana _does _have an enemy and we must _protect_ her from him."

"I will do my best to do that, Lord Kaname," Hanabusa said with a low bow. Kaname nodded.

"For now, just let Hisana have this peaceful moment with Ichijo. It could be their last," Kaname said distantly, "She is happy with him and it would be a sin to interrupt them."

Hanabusa glanced out of the window and noticed that they were dancing a slow and intimate waltz, the bodies in close proximity and Hisana's head resting on his chest, "What about the fact that Takuma is not a pureblood vampire? The Senate won't like that."

"No but they will have to get used to it," Kaname said, "I doubt Ichio would protest to having a pureblood vampire as a granddaughter."

Hanabusa frowned, "I don't trust him around Hisana," he said, for the first time referring to the princess by just her name, "Remember when he visited the Moon Dorm?"

Kaname sat back in his chair, "I believe that Takuma would not allow some like that to happen again."

"I hope not," Hanabusa said, "I will always protect Hisana-sama. She has been so kind to me and her innocence is so unusual in a pureblood like her, wouldn't you say, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname raised his eyebrows, "You're right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisana and Takuma basked in each other's presence. There was nothing else in the world that mattered. It felt right to be in each other's arms and in their own little world. They could hear the distant shouts, which signified the ending of the Day Class for the day.

"We'll have to get ready for class," Hisana whispered, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Actually, the Night Class has been given a few days of due to the incident with Shizuka Hiou," Takuma said as he drew her nearer to his body. He could feel every curve of her body through her thin cotton dress and his mind was racing. Without a second's thought, Takuma leaned down and kissed her again tenderly yet it was intense and heart wrenching, nibbling her bottom lip before possessing her mouth in a fierce kiss. Hisana gripped his shirt and kept him close. Takuma hands gripped her small form, eager to kiss her as passionately as he could. Hisana moaned, lustfully running her hands through his blonde hair and gripping handfuls of it.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were breathless, "We can stay out here for as long as you want… it's a warm evening."

"Indeed," Hisana as she looked up at the red, sunset sky. Takuma couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hisana looked in the dim light of sunset. His hands caress her elegantly ringleted hair, bringing a few strands to his lips.

* * *

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

**_There is a small love scene in this chapter. The act of them making love will be described more in poetic language and it will be in italics. _**

Chapter 20 – Alone Time

* * *

A few days later, everyone returned to class. Kaname and Hisana's relationship was still rather strained and they barely spoke to each other except for a few snide remarks.

However, after a while, Hisana grew weary of her lessons and decided to take a break as it wasn't compulsory to attend all lessons. She stepped outside letting the cool night air soothe her. She gazed up at the full moon that shone very brightly in the night sky. She walked out further but heard a click of what sounded like a gun, "Hello, Zero, didn't expect to see you so soon," Hisana said in a conversational manner.

"Why are you out here, Hisana," Zero growled. Hisana turned her head towards him.

"I'm just taking a break. I don't plan on doing anything other than that," Hisana replied with a smile. Zero lowered his gun a little, but he didn't replace it in his holster, "Actually, I wanted to speak with you regarding your blood lust."

"What about it," Zero growled.

"I just wanted to know how you were coping," Hisana said with a shrug, "Have you been drinking Yuuki's blood?"

"It's none of your business," Zero growled. He sighed exasperatedly, "Why do you care so much, huh? I am nothing to you… you have made that perfectly clear."

"I care because...I think that you're destined for great things," Hisana said kindly, "I also think of Yuuki's safety. I'd rather be your prey than let Yuuki be the prey," Hisana paused, "I didn't say that you were nothing to me, Zero. I really care about you. No matter how many times you push me away, I will keep coming back. I know you don't hate me… I see it in your eyes."

Suddenly, Zero shoved her up the nearest tree. Hisana screamed in pain as her back made contact with gnarled tree bark, "You want to be my prey? Fine, so be it," with that ringing in her ears, Zero bit into Hisana's neck. Hisana cried out softly. Zero pinned her wrists above her head preventing her from escaping. Hisana softly heard his soft yet frenzied gulps and closed her eyes.

After a while Zero stopped drinking. He licked her neck clean, which surprised her. Zero turned his head to look at Hisana. He wiped his mouth with his hand and then placed it back with the other hand that was trapping Hisana's wrists. Hisana gazed up at him, wondering why he was still pinning her to the tree.

"Zero, what are you doing," Hisana asked, feeling worried. The next thing she knew was that Zero's face was inches away from her own face, "Zero, what are you doing?"

"Why have you cast your spell upon me, Hisana, why do I feel this way around you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Hisana said defiantly. Zero leaned closer and his lips almost brushed against hers. However, they both felt the air become very cold. Hisana gasped and tore her wrists out of Zero's grasp.

She saw Aidou and Hotaru standing there, a murderous expression on their handsome faces.

"Kiryuu, what do you think you are doing," Hanabusa said in a murderous tone. Hisana shielded Zero with her petite body.

"Hanabusa, Hotaru, I gave him permission."

"To do what?"

"What? You didn't smell it?"

"I was hoping that would be a coincidence, Hisana-sama," Hotaru whispered.

Hanabusa made ice appear, trailing the ground towards Zero but Hisana grabbed his arm.

"Do not harm him, Aidou," Hisana pleaded. Hanabusa was almost prepared to disregard Hisana's desperate request but he relented and the air went back to it's normal temperature.

"As you wish, Hisana-sama," Hanabusa said, his shoulders hunching. Hisana walked over to him.

"Thank you, Aidou," Hisana said with a kind smile.

"What for?"

"For always being there," Hisana replied. She sighed and then said, "Now, tell Kaname that I have returned to the Moon Dorm and that the smell of blood was because I grazed my knee, understood?"

Hanabusa was about to protest but Hisana glared at him, "Fine, as you wish."

"All right, see you later," Hisana said with a small giggle. She then jogged off in the direction of the Moon Dorm.

Aidou turned to Zero, "Touch her again and I will kill you," Hanabusa warned. Zero glared at him.

"I don't follow your orders," Zero said with a growl, "Besides, I think that you're just jealous that you haven't tasted her blood. I've drank it not once, but three times now."

Hanabusa glared at him, "Don't even try that with me. I know my place. I would never try to drink the blood of a pureblood unless it was offered by the pureblood themselves." With that, Hanabusa and Hotaru turned on their heels and returned to classes.

* * *

A few weeks after that night, the Night Class received an invitation to stay at the Aidou villa in the mountains. The thing that surprised most of the students was that Hanabusa wasn't even going and neither was Senri. Senri was going to see his mother and Hanabusa didn't give any reasons for not going.

The journey the villa was long and arduous, taking several trains to get there. The villa was so far away that it was in a place that had its own climate. It was cool and the night sky was clear.

When they arrived at the manor, Hisana had taken to spend most of her time in the garden. She loved the fresh night air; she always had done. She walked the quietest, most hidden part of the garden to reflect and be alone with her own lonely thoughts. She sat on a bench, amongst some beautiful pink roses. As she got lost in her thoughts, she found that she was focusing on something she didn't expect to see, at all. It was a blue rose. They were certainly one of the rarest of all roses and the prettiest in Hisana's opinion. She gazed at it for a long time, admiring its untainted and pure beauty. She reached out to touch its soft petals. She was so captivated by its beauty that she hadn't heard that there was someone trying to gain her attention. Takuma sighed and sat next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Takuma said with a smile. Hisana still hadn't looked up from the rose.

"Yes, very..." she said absentmindedly. She then finally realised that she wasn't alone. She jumped and fell off the bench in fright. Takuma threw his head back and laughed. Hisana looked up and glared at him. "Don't laugh at me!" she hissed angrily. Takuma tried to suppress his laughter, but it was easier said than done.

"I'm sorry, Hisana. It was just so funny." Takuma gradually calmed down, giving Hisana a helping hand. Hisana took it resentfully and stood up. She was about to storm away when Takuma's grip on her hand didn't loosen. Hisana looked back at him. "Forgive me, Hisana, please don't leave." He said with a pleading look in his eye. Hisana regarded him for a moment before giving in and sitting back down. There was a moment of tense silence which followed. Takuma reached over to the blue rose and picked it. However one of the thorns pricked him, catching Hisana's attention.

"Takuma...you pricked yourself." She observed. Takuma smiled.

"It's a small price to pay." he chuckled. He picked off the remaining thorns, further pricking himself. He then handed it to Hisana. She hesitantly took it and caressed the soft petals. She looked back at Takuma, who was hastily trying to lick the blood away. Hisana placed the rose beside her and turned back to Takuma. She gently took his hand in hers and raised it to her lips. She gently licked his cuts, healing them instantly, but getting the sweet taste of Takuma's blood at the same time. "I have a slight feeling of déjà vu, Hisana." he whispered, referring back to his birthday party. Hisana dropped his hand and stood up, gazing up at the full moon. Takuma couldn't help but admire her beauty in the moon light. He stood up as well.

Hisana turned around on her heal and looked back up at him, moving closer to him. They gazed into each other's eyes, unable to look away. Feeling the same pull as before, Takuma wrapped his arms around her waist and Hisana rested her hands on his chest, gripping his green cardigan. Before they knew it, their lips had touched and their eyes fluttered closed, totally relaxed. Takuma pulled her even closer and kissed her sweetly.

Takuma didn't want to scare her but at the same time, he let her know that he wanted her. He sweetly deepened the kiss and felt Hisana's arms encircle his neck. She buried her fingers in his silky hair and tugged on it, causing Takuma to groan softly. He drew her tighter to him, desire consuming him.

This kiss was different from any other kiss that had shared before. It was passionate with assured love mixed in. The kiss became passionate, hungry and desperate, making them both aware of their closeness to each other yet totally unaware of their surroundings. Takuma's hands travelled around her curves, tugging on her clothes, keeping her close as was physically possible. He had been physically sick at the thought of _his_ Hisana being touched by Michael Tanemura. Never before had he felt this sort of desire, need and possessiveness. Now, he had her in his arms, in a secluded part of the Aidou villa rose garden. Everything was perfect.

It was the same for Hisana. Her mind was spinning with new found desire and lust. With her body pressed tightly to his and her lips moving against his in a hungry kiss, this confirmed her feelings for him. Hisana wanted him and loved him deeply. As Takuma kissed her neck, her head lolled back as he licked and nipped at her pulse point. His lips seemed to linger there, making her wonder if he was going to bite. However, Takuma trailed his lips from her neck and back to her lips, kissing her as fiercely as he did before.

They slowly broke the kiss and gazed into one another's eyes. They both had that same emotion shining in this eyes: love and adoration. Takuma didn't want to let her go. Hisana let her hands slide back down to his chest and rested her head on his chest, "Takuma, I'm totally in love with you...don't let me go."

Takuma shook his head, "I won't and I love you too."

They sat in silent for a long time, simply basking in the newly confessed feelings they had for each other. They'd never felt like that before but they had finally admitted it to each other. Takuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and Hisana gazed at him curiously, "What's that?"

"It's a ring," Takuma said and he noticed Hisana's cheeks redden as he opened it to reveal a silver band with a row of small diamonds, "Make of it as you will, but I want you accept it. It's a promise that I will always love you and one day we will be together."

"So...it's an engagement ring," Hisana asked. Takuma shrugged slightly.

"I suppose you could see it that way," Takuma said. He bent down onto one knee, "Hisana, my dearest Hisana, I promise you that I will always love you and I will never let you down," he kissed her hand delicately and he looked up to see Hisana with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks, "Will you marry me?"

"I will hold you to that promise and yes I will marry you," Hisana said as Takuma slid the ring onto her ring finger. Takuma stood up and leaned down to press a tender kiss to her lips

As they broke the kiss, Hisana looked up at him and decided to ask him a question that caught him off guard.

"Takuma, do you want me," Hisana asked. Takuma frowned and looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? Of course I want you," Takuma replied. Hisana pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him lightly and teasingly on the lips.

"Well, you can have me… if you know what I mean," Hisana said as she gazed up at him with an innocent yet suggestive expression. Takuma blinked, now knowing her meaning.

"Don't you want to wait," Takuma asked.

"Do you?"

Takuma grasped Hisana's hands in his and brought them to his lips, "It's not that I don't want to. I'm just wondering if you really know what you're asking of me."

"Of course I do, Takuma," Hisana said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's not as if I have anything to lose… except losing myself to the man I love."

"I could still hurt you," Takuma said, "You haven't done anything like this in three hundred years and when you did, it was only once. It will still hurt you."

"Then it will be a sweet sacrifice to be with the man I love," Hisana pulled him down into a deep kiss. Takuma's hands hovered over her waist before tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. Takuma's kisses trailed from her mouth to her neck, causing his fiancée to moan and whimper under his touch.

"Not here," Takuma whispered as he let go of her waist and grasped her hand, pulling her out of the rose garden and back into the manor. They quickly bypassed the others in the drawing room and walked towards Takuma's room. However, they nearly didn't make it, unable to make it without kissing each other fiercely.

"We're not going to make it if you keep kissing me like this," Hisana giggled. Takuma smiled innocently but then it turning into a playful smirk.

"Come on," Takuma said as he pulled her into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, Hisana was pressed up against it. Sure hands caressed the other's body, travelling under clothes and over silky skin. Takuma hungrily searched her curves with his hands, occasionally brushing against her soft breasts.

"Takuma, I need you," she whispered against his lips. Takuma pushed her up so that Hisana could wrap her slim legs around his waist. He slowly walked to the bed and gently laid her there. Hovering above her, he took the time to gaze at his beautiful lover.

"Are you sure about this? Once I start, I won't be able to stop," Takuma said. Hisana's response was to give him a look so full of love that it made Takuma's heart skip a beat. When he saw no hesitation or uncertainty, he caressed her hair and face before kissing her on the cheek lingeringly, his lips staying there for what seemed like an eternity, "If you're sure, my darling..."

Hisana smiled as he kissed her tenderly. She could feel his hands travelling under her clothes.

_Tenderly, they undressed each other. There was no uncertainty as Takuma shed the last of his clothing and pulled his bride-to-be close. There was no other thought of than of them sharing each other in love. Every kiss and every touch built up the lust between them as silky skin met silky skin. Mindful, he covered her; shyly, she let him; gently, he took her. Tears flowed down her cheek and Takuma tenderly kissed them away. Through the night, their passion and love for each other overwhelmed them. They kept tight hold of each other, riding the storm together until the early hours of the morning. _

Takuma was not sure when he fell asleep. All he remembered was gazing into her sapphire eyes and clearing away sweaty bangs from Hisana's sweaty brow. It was the same for Hisana. She remembered caressing his cheek and being brought to lie on his chest, finally falling into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 21 - Bad News

* * *

Early evening light seeped in through the gap in the thick curtains, illuminating the room in soft red light.

Hisana awoke to gentle kisses to the back of her should. Her grogginess caused her to be confused as to where she was until she turned around in the arms which held her tightly. She blinked and vision became clear as she gazed that the man lying beside her.

"Takuma…" Hisana whispered, "Last night…"

Takuma silenced her with a soft kiss to her lips, running a hand through her hair, "Yes… last night," Takuma said, "It was wonderful…"

Hisana blinked at him and nodded, "Yes, it was," she lightly fingered the contours of his chest, "And you said that you weren't a skilled lover."

"I'm not," Takuma said, "I was afraid of disappointing you."

"Well, you didn't," Hisana said, "You were amazing," she brought him in for a tender kiss, "We'll have to talk to Kaname once we get out bed," she said as she rested her head against the pillows. Takuma watched her for a moment before nodding.

"We need his blessing and permission," Takuma replied, "He'll give it though. Kaname has been encouraging me to pursue you for a while so… I don't see any reason why he would refuse our request to be married but it isn't just Kaname we need to convince."

"Who," Hisana asked.

"We need to speak to both the Senate and the Hunter Association," Takuma replied, "We will have to convince them that our marriage is beneficial to the vampire race and that it will not cause any problems. We must also convince them that any children we produce will be taught in the new ways. The one thing we have in our favour is that my grandfather will not object because he is always looking to better the Ichijo family."

Hisana watched him carefully, "When will this meeting take place?"

"I'm going to contact both parties relevant tonight and hopefully set one up for tomorrow," Takuma said, "If I'm successful, we will have to make a move from this place quite quickly because it is going to take a while to get there… a day at the least."

"I see," Hisana said, "But I'm afraid that they won't let us get married. I don't know why? Why would they refuse us? We have pure intentions and we're getting married because we love each other."

"Neither do I, but it is never that simple… nothing is simple in our world," Takuma said regretfully, "If we are forbidden from marrying, then I don't know what we will do."

"Neither do I," Hisana said as she pulled him close. Takuma kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough. Hisana closed her eyes and listened to Takuma's heartbeat, kissing his hairless chest. Eventually, Takuma rolled Hisana back onto her back and gently laid himself on top of her under the cover of the thick and comforting duvet

"Again," Hisana asked with a small giggle, "Goodness, you are insatiable."

"When it comes to you, I can never get enough," Takuma said as he kissed her neck tenderly. He could feel her pulse underneath her skin. It was too much for him to bear. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes, "Your blood is tempting me."

Hisana turned her head to the side and peered at him through the corner of her eye, "Take it, Takuma. You have my heart and you have my body. It's only fair you should have my blood as well."

Takuma leaned down and kissed her neck lightly. He gripped the sheets tightly in his large hands, battling his self control, "Perhaps this is something we should be waiting for… marriage I mean. I'm not allowed to drink your blood-"

Hisana turned her head and placed a finger over his lips, "Well, if you wish to wait, that's all right. It's my blood. Nobody can tell me what do or how to live my life. I belong to you and you have every right to drink my blood."

Takuma nodded, "All right but I think we should wait. However, if you need to drink from me, go ahead."

Hisana smiled and brought him down so that his neck was in line with her lips. She licked it slowly, causing Takuma to groan and grip her tightly. Her fangs sank into his skin and greedily lapped at his blood. Takuma groaned deeply and his body reacted to her closeness. Hisana sighed and couldn't help but sigh with contentment. After drinking for a long time, Hisana licked the wound clean and it closed immediately. She laid her head back on the pillow and gazed up at him with longing in her lapis lazuli blue eyes.

"Takuma, kiss me," she whispered. Takuma wasted no time in kissing her deeply and tasting his own blood on her lips and tongue. They broke the kiss and Takuma guided her legs to wrap around his hips, "Again?" she asked.

"Why not," Takuma asked nonchalantly, "We have all the time in the world."

"Oh… well, it's not that don't want to… it's just that I didn't have any depth of your desire," Hisana said awkwardly, "But carry on."

Takuma chuckled darkly, "You have no idea," he said darkly, the innocent twinkle in his eyes vanishing. Hisana gasped but giggled and pulled the duvet over them, hiding them as they began to succumb to passion.

* * *

Later that evening, they emerged from the bedroom with sheepish smiles on their faces. Now that they were on the outside of the bedroom, the impact of what they had been engaging in weighed heavily on their hearts.

"Do you feel awkward," Takuma asked with a cheeky smile. Hisana looked up at him, her pale cheeks becoming hot and tinting a pretty shade of pink.

"Not that it's awkward… it just feels… strange that we're actually lovers now," Hisana said, "We'll get used to it I suppose."

"Yes, we will," Takuma wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked, "I believe that we will. We have no choice."

"No, that is true," Hisana replied, "Takuma, I am so very happy to know you. You have brightened up my dark world."

Takuma laughed and nodded, "You have no idea how it makes me happy to hear that coming from you. It's an honour to be loved by you. I thank you."

They both laughed as they walked towards the living room. As they entered it, Kaname was sitting on his own in one of the armchairs and reading a local newspaper, "Good evening, Kaname," Takuma said, gaining his best friend's attention. Kaname gave them a half smile.

"Good evening, Takuma, Hisana," Kaname said as they sat on a chaise together by the fireplace, "We haven't seen the two of you since we arrived here. Do anything interesting?"

Hisana's cheeks reddened and Takuma chuckled nervously, "Well… Kaname… we-"

Kaname held up a hand, silencing them, "Relax, I don't really want to know but I think I have a good idea," Kaname said, not looking up at them. After a tense moment, Kaname looked up at them again, "I have the feeling there is something you both wish to ask me something. What is it?"

Takuma turned to Hisana before turning back to his friend, "Kaname, we wish to be married."

Kaname stared at the couple for a few moments before nodding, "I see… when was this decided?"

"Last night," Takuma answered, "I proposed to her last night. We wish for your blessing."

Kaname nodded again, "You have it; you have my blessing. However, there isn't just me that you're going to have to convince, is there?"

"No, we're aware of that. I will contact my grandfather tonight and hopefully set up a meeting between ourselves, the Hunter Association _and_ the Senate for tomorrow. It also means that we're going to have to travel back to the Senate building which could take a day in the very least," Takuma said as he entwined his fingers in Hisana's.

"Would you like me to attend," Kaname asked and Takuma raised his eye brows in response, "Don't look so surprised, Takuma, it might count in your favour if you my support in the matter."

"That's very kind of you, Kaname," Hisana replied, "But are you sure that you would want to sacrifice a day of your precious holiday to come and fight our case? It doesn't sound like much fun."

"Oh contraire, Dearest Hisana," Kaname said smoothly, "You are mistaken in thinking that his holiday is any fun but, I grant you, it is relaxing and it is nice to get away from the school once in a while. However, I will find it fun to help you with this case."

"Is this some plan to get me to trust you again… because you hurt me," Hisana said with an edge in her voice.

"Of course not," Kaname said, "But if it does in the process, I don't think either one of us will complain do you?"

"I suppose not," Hisana replied reluctantly, "Anyway, we would be glad of your assistance in this matter."

Kaname nodded, "I'll contact you both parties for you," Kaname said, "I will say that I we are coming down to them."

"Thank you, Kaname… we really cannot thank you enough," Takuma replied. Kaname smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I will inform you of their decision when I have called them," Kaname said as he walked from the room. Takuma and Hisana sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that Kaname is coming with us," Hisana said, "He will be a great asset for us."

"Indeed," Takuma replied as he lightly fingered her jaw and secured a lock of hair behind her ear. They leaned into each other and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss, their lips moving together in a passionate manner. Takuma's other hand threaded through her hair, cupped her cheek.

When they broke their kiss and smiled tenderly at one another, "Hisana, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Hisana replied.

"I know that you love me… but how do you feel about Zero Kiryuu," Takuma asked. Hisana gazed at him for a moment and gave him a look full of love.

"He's a friend in need… that's all," Hisana replied, "Are you jealous?"

"No… well, yes I suppose I am," Takuma said, "I don't like the idea of another man touching you…. It's only natural. I want you to belong to me and only me."

"I do belong to you," Hisana replied, "There's no need to be jealous."

"Okay," Takuma said, "I believe you."

Hisana smiled and rested her hand on Takuma's shoulder, "I genuinely worried though. What if they don't accept our proposal for marriage? I would be so devastated."

"Don't worry, dearest Hisana," Takuma said, "We will think of something… if push turns to shove, we might elope."

"Elope? Really… you'd do that," Hisana asked and Takuma nodded.

"I do not care what they say. You and I will be together whether they like it or not," Takuma hugged her close, "I have never felt a need to be with anyone like this before and I am not willing to let you go."

"I'm glad," Hisana replied. However before they could say anything else, Kaname walked back into the room, "Kaname, what did they say?"

"There's good news. Both parties are willing to see you at the Senate building," Kaname replied, "But there is some bad news as well. Both the Hunters and Senate still recognise Michael as your true fiancé. No contracts were torn up and nothing was declared to either the Hunters or the Senate."

"But, my father broke of the engagement! I was there," Hisana said vehemently.

"I believe you," Kaname replied, "But a verbal agreement is not legal and nor is it binding in the eyes of both parties. The contracts had to be torn up and they weren't. In fact, they are filed away in the Senate right now."

"So… I'm still engaged to him," Hisana asked, "But he had Sara Shirabuki hanging from his arm at the Aidou ball."

"Be that as it may, it means nothing. Legally, you are still fiancés," Kaname replied, "Also, it means that Michael will be there at the meeting. It's starting to sound like a good idea that I am coming to this meeting, is it not?"

"Yes, you're right," Hisana said with a heavy heart, "Michael won't allow it… just to cause me unhappiness and to get back at me for not loving him," Hisana said, "It seems like a hopeless case now."

"Don't say that," Takuma said soothingly, "We'll convince them somehow."

"I hope so too," Hisana said as buried her face in her hands.

"Anyway, we will have to set out in at least an hour," Kaname said, "It will take us a good few hours to get there."

"Fine," Hisana muttered as she walked from the room without another word.

An hour later, Hisana emerged from her room wearing a deep blue, layered silk gown with a tight bodice which accented her slim waist and made her hips look slightly wider. The bodice dipped down in the front to reveal some cleavage. Her hair was left to flow down her back. Around her shoulders she wore a black velvet hooded cape with a silver clasp to hold it closed. Her snowy locks spilt out from out of her hood.

Takuma wore a smart black suit with a light blue cravat and a white shirt. Kaname wore a similar suit with a red cravat and white shirt. Takuma couldn't keep his eyes off his fiancée as she walked towards them.

"Shall we get going," Hisana said as Takuma offered his arm to her. Takuma nodded. Kaname walked towards the door and turned to them.

"Well, let's go. The limousine we are borrowing belongs to Aidou family," Kaname said, "Don't worry, we have permission to use it," he added when he saw Hisana's worried face. They walked out of the manor and into the limousine which waited to take them to the Senate.

* * *

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 22 - The Elders' Meeting

* * *

"I'm dreading this," Hisana said as the limousine pulled up outside of the Senate building, "I don't want to see Michael."

"We're going to be with you, Hisana, please do not fret," Kaname said as he helped her out of the car. Takuma climbed out and walked over to his fiancée.

"We will be with you every step of the way," Takuma said, "So don't be scared. Michael cannot hurt you."

Hisana nodded and linked him tightly, "I'm not afraid or anything. I just… don't want to see him."

The trio walked into the gothic senate building and were met by an official, "Amaterasu-sama, Kuran-sama, Ichijo-sama, welcome to the Senate. Tanemura-sama is already here."

Hisana bristled at the mention of Michael's name. She cast her gaze down to the ground and swallowed hard, "Amaterasu-sama, it is not wise to wear that engagement ring in the meeting room," the official said and Hisana looked up at him and then down at the ring on her finger.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't wear, sir," Hisana said tersely, "I will wear my engagement ring because Takuma Ichijo is my fiancé and there's nothing that Michael can do about it," Hisana fingered the ring before looking back up at him, "Please proceed. We don't have all day."

He hesitated before getting a fierce glare from Kaname, "As you wish," he said as he led them down a dark corridor which was dimly lit with candle lit ornate chandeliers. Takuma gripped Hisana's hand tightly, not wanting to let go and silently reassuring her of his presence. Hisana didn't smile nor did she frown. Her face was icy and unemotional; a perfect mask of pureblood perfection. Inside, she was an emotional wreck and she had to fight to keep herself from quacking in her dainty stilettos.

Once they reached the meeting room, the official stood opened the heavy mahogany doors and revealed a group of twenty people, all sitting around a long conference table. There were three ornate chairs at the top of the table for Hisana and Kaname. Michael was sitting in one of them already. Takuma stood beside his fiancé as she sat down.

The group consisted of both the Vampire Hunter officials and Vampires Senate officials. Hisana scanned the room to see Kaien, Yagari and Zero sitting at the table and this seemed to put her at ease. However, she could see that Zero was glaring at her with a look of disgust.

The Hunter President, with his elaborate and shimmering silk kimono and lilac hair pulled into a loose bun with a golden clip. Ichio was in a very formal suit and his greying blond hair was brushed back neatly.

"Well," Ichio stood from his own chair, "This is an unexpected surprise. I did not think that my own grandson would be engaged to such a prestigious pureblood princess. However, Hisana-sama is still engaged to Michael Tanemura-sama, something which we cannot overlook."

"Please, Ichio-sama, my father broke off the engagement before I went into my three hundred year slumber! I have been led to believe that my engagement to Michael Tanemura is null and void."

"Verbally breaking it off is not a legal act," the Hunter President said from behind his fan, "The contracts should have been torn up."

"Hisana," Michael said silkily, "You and I were meant to be from birth," he placed his hand on hers which made Hisana flinch and pull her hand away, "See sense. Why would you want a mere aristocrat when you can have me?"

"I would never want you. Takuma is a kind and gentle lover," Hisana said as she placed her hands firmly on her lap.

"Although it is an honour that you have chosen Takuma as your life mate, It's not a matter of you wanting Michael-sama, Hisana-sama," Ichio said as he placed the three hundred year old contract on the table in front of Hisana, "You have a solemn duty to your race to bare a pureblood child."

"I have no duty to the Vampire race, Ichio-sama," Hisana replied, "I will not sully myself with a jealous bastard like Michael Tanemura."

"You break my heart, Hisana," Michael said as he placed a hand to his heart, mocking her with a smile. Hisana slapped him hard, drawing blood, "Your father was weak and didn't see the potential in our relationship."

"Hold your tongue," she screamed at him, "My father was not weak! You have no right to speak of him or his noble name"

"Please," Ichio said as he stood up, "Hisana-sama, calm yourself."

Hisana took a deep breath and sat back down, "Please continue and forgive me for my outburst."

Kaname stood up, "If I may," he said and Ichio nodded, "Michael Tanemura has done nothing but barely honourable intentions towards Hisana. She has been attacked and he has terrorised her. He isn't exactly husband material."

"I am merely claiming what is rightfully mine," Michael replied, "I am her fiancé and lover."

Hisana flinched, "You _were_ my lover; you're not anymore," Hisana replied, "Takuma is my lover now."

There was muttering and chattering amongst the officials of both sides, "You mean you have already lain with Takuma Ichijo," Kaien asked. Takuma and Hisana both looked at each other before facing them again.

"Yes," they both said. Hisana saw how Zero had snarled and had turned away from her. Hisana sighed but said nothing

"You must stop this," a hunter shouted, "Your relationship is not permitted."

"Says who," Kaname said, "Michael had Sara Shirabuki hanging on his arm at the Aidou Soiree. Did you forget that, Michael or did it conveniently slip your mind?"

"That's none of your business, Kuran," Michael hissed. "Hisana is mine and I won't let Ichijo have her."

"You have no right to have her," Takuma bravely said. Hisana looked up at him, her eyes shining with love and shock, "She is mine and you have no claim over her."

"Silence, Takuma," Ichio hissed, "You have already caused enough damage."

"He has done no damage," Hisana cried, "I have willingly given myself to him."

"Be that as it may, you have committed a grave sin by lying with another man and you have breached your contract."

"I thought that it was broken off! We all did. I was never informed of this," Hisana replied.

"Well, tough luck, eh, Hisana," Michael said as leaned forward, "You're mine."

"Hold on one moment," Kaien said, standing up suddenly, "What is the reason why your father broke of the engagement to Michael?"

Hisana blinked at the man before glancing at Michael, "He was cruel and unjust. I fell out of love with him. He didn't… care for anybody but himself. He killed many humans and lower class vampires. I could never be with someone who cares little for life."

"You're no saint either," Michael hissed, "You killed your servants when you awoke from your slumber."

"That's different," Hisana replied, "They offered themselves to me. Would any of you have rather I killed humans instead? No? Well, don't say another word about it," Hisana challenged everyone in the room, her eyes making contact with everyone. Everyone submissively turned their gazes away. Her eyes fell upon Zero, who kept glaring at her unwaveringly.

"Those are valid reasons," Kaien said, "If Hisana does not feel safe with her intended, then she is entitled to break it off."

"Yes, they are," Ichio said, "But it was never broken off by Hisana-sama's father. Her engagement is still valid. There's nothing we can do."

Michael smirked and Hisana let out a sob in horror, "No, don't… please… don't let him have me!"

She clung to Takuma, who held her tightly, "Grandfather, please. I love Hisana. I will take care muof her and keep her safe… safe from _him_."

Kaname read over the contract, "This contract says that if any improper relations occur before the wedding night, the contract is automatically made void," he said, "From what I have learnt from Hisana, they laid with one another before Hisana went to sleep for three hundred years."

Hisana looked at him and a wide smile crept across her face, "Of course… my father had always been a stickler for social propriety. He must have known about that night. But he knew exactly what kind of man you are! You're cruel and selfish. I will never marry you. I am sure that Sara Shirabuki will love to have you. My blood is all you want."

Michael growled, "You will regret those things… you're weak and not worth the blood which flows through your veins," he tried to grab her but Kaname's eyes flashed a threatening red and Michael was thrown into the wall, making a dent in the wall and causing rubble to go everywhere."

Zero stood up and pulled his gun out on Michael, "Put your gun away, filthy Level E," Michael snarled. Zero stamped on Michael's chest. The scent of Michael's blood filled the room.

Zero looked to Hisana, "Do you want me to kill him?"

"He's not worth your time, Zero," Hisana replied coldly. She let go of Takuma before slowly walking towards her ex-fiancé. She knelt down beside him and placed two fingers under his chin, "I was never yours, Michael. You did not honour my father's contract and you wrongfully seduce me. I was just an innocent little girl and you took that from me. I am not weak anymore."

Michael smacked her hand away and jumped to his feet, "You haven't heard the last of me. I will haunt you until you agree to have me and marry me. You will regret ever having rejected me."

He stalked from the room and they could hear the front doors slamming shut. Hisana didn't flinch when everyone else did. She stood perfectly still, "You should have let me kill him," Zero said as he placed his gun back in his coat.

"No… like I said. He's not worth your time or mine… or anybody's…" Hisana turned back to the officials with an emotionless face, "I want a new contract drawn up and set in place for Takuma Ichijo and me. I will not leave without it being done. The contract between Michael Tanemura and me is null and void."

Nobody could argue with her and not one person challenged her. Kaname smiled slightly behind her and Takuma could feel his heart swelling with pride. Ichio cleared his throat, "Well, it appears that we have no choice."

"They have my full blessing, Ichio," Kaname said. Ichio stared at the pureblood prince for a moment before nodding. A scribe was called in and she brought in a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. Silently, they could hear the scribe's quill scratching the parchment.

"Your wedding will take place three months from now," Ichio said and the scribe quickly added it to the contract, "Is that agreeable to you?"

Hisana looked to Takuma and he nodded, "Yes, it is," Hisana said. The scribe finished writing down the last of the details and Ichio handed them the parchment. They read over it before taking the quill they had been handed. In neat penmanship, the penned their names and handed it back to Ichio.

"Well, so it seems that Hisana Amaterasu-sama is about to become my granddaughter," Ichio said as he handed the contract to a secretary. He kissed her hand and Hisana had the immediate feeling to pull her hand away.

"But all this does not give a solution to a pureblood match," the Hunter President said, "Why hasn't Kaname Kuran been considered for marriage? He is unmarried."

"Kaname is in love with somebody else," Hisana jumped in, "Please do not bother him about marriage."

The Hunter President was about to retort when Ichio placed a hand on his shoulder, "Not now," Ichio said and the Hunter President reluctantly backed down, "This meeting is now adjourned. Hisana Amaterasu-sama and Takuma Ichijo are now officially engaged and will be married in three months time."

Takuma wrapped arm around Hisana's waist, "It is an honour to be engaged to this wonderful lady. I love her dearly and treat her like a queen… _my_ queen."

Hisana blushed deeply and laid her head on Takuma's chest. Kaien was crying tears of joy and Yagari elbowed him in the ribs, causing the headmaster to howl in pain. Hisana giggled and closed her eyes, savouring her moment of triumph. However, when she opened her eyes and looked around, Zero was staring at them, his face unreadable. Choosing to ignore him she closed her eyes again and let her fiancé hold her tight.

* * *

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 23 - Overflowing Emotion

* * *

Hisana collapsed upon her fiancé, out of breath and tired. Takuma wrapped his arms round her body, laced his fingers within her beautiful long white hair. Hisana pressed a kiss to his lips and Takuma returned her kiss, "That was amazing," Takuma whispered against her lips.

"I aim to please," Hisana said as she caressed his chest and forearms. Takuma chuckled and rolled them to lie on their sides with Hisana curled up against his chest.

They had returned from the Senate that day. Takuma and Hisana had quickly excused themselves from the rest of the group, eager to be with one another. Passion was all too much for them when succumbed to it, loving each other in a physical way. It felt natural.

"I'm so glad that we are able to be with one another," Hisana said as she sighed contentedly, "Kaname was such a big help to us."

"Yeah," Takuma said as he tightened his grip on her petite body, "We're going to be man and wife… finally."

Hisana smiled and kissed the juncture of his neck, "Perhaps this should be the last time we sleep together and be intimate…"

"What do you mean," Takuma asked.

"Well, to make the wedding night more special… more explosive," Hisana explained, "You know… I can play the pure virgin and you can take care of me throughout the night…"

"Well, I don't know if I can last three months," Takuma replied, "But I will do it for you. I will always look after you… virgin or otherwise," Takuma caressed her silky hair, entwining it in and around his fingers, "But once more shouldn't hurt, right?"

He rolled her onto her back and held her tenderly. Hisana smiled up at him, "No… I don't think so."

Takuma leaned down and kissed her tenderly, "I love you… so much… and you're mine."

"Always," Hisana said as Takuma jerked his hips forward, causing Hisana to cry out loudly, "I'm yours," she said as she pulled him close to her body, "I'm yours."

Takuma, loving the fact that his fiancée was petite and delicate in his arms, pressed himself against her and moving in sync with her, loving her as only a man could love his woman, "Mine," he whispered as he rained her neck with delicate kisses. They both succumbed to the passion which so readily consumed them.

"I'm not returning to school immediately," Takuma said as he laid next to her once again. Hisana looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Why not," Hisana asked.

"Well, I have to go to the Senate again," Takuma said, "My grandfather wants to speak to me. I think it will be a lecture about you."

"I see… I hope that I haven't caused you too much trouble," Hisana said as she caressed his messy hair. Takuma sighed and let his hand move over the flowing and elegant curves of Hisana's body, "What is it? You look troubled."

"Troubled, no," Takuma said, "I'm just content and happy to be here with you."

Hisana caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead, "Let's get some sleep."

Takuma nodded and hugged her closer, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

The next day, upon returning to the school, Hisana was a little down hearted to know that Takuma wasn't returning to school immediately. He promised to return to her side as quickly as possible.

"Don't worry, Hisana. I'll be back by tomorrow." Takuma pulling Hisana's luggage out of the car boot. Hisana took her luggage off him and sighed.

"Well, kiss my hand before you go and I will forgive you." she smiled and held her hand up to his lips. Takuma smiled and kissed the back of her hand. It was long and lingering. The others had all walked up the long path towards the school. Takuma pulled her forward and pressed a light kiss to her fore head. Hisana turned her head slightly to gaze at him, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink. She gently touched her fore head with the tips of her fingers. "Takuma, may I ask you a question?" Hisana whispered. Takuma nodded slowly. However, she was rudely interrupted by the chauffeur.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, Lord Ichijo, but we have to get going." he said, a little impatiently. Takuma almost glared at the chauffeur, but restrained himself. He kissed Hisana's hand again.

"Ask me when I get back?" Takuma asked with a beautiful smile. Hisana nodded sadly.

"Yes, of course. Have a safe trip." Hisana smiled. "I'll be waiting." Takuma reluctantly let go of her hand.

Hanabusa suddenly came jogging towards them, a little breathless. "Hisana-sama, are you coming back? Yuuki-chan's trying to do the head count," He informed. Hisana nodded and turned away from Takuma. She handed her luggage to Hanabusa, who took it eagerly and offered her his arm. Hisana accepted and turned her head back to give Takuma a small smile. Takuma smiled back slightly and then stepped back into the car. Hisana watched as the car drove away.

They walked up the steps towards the school where Yuuki and Zero standing and doing the headcount. Hisana turned to Zero as she approached him, "I never got to thank you for stepping up to protect me in the meeting with the Senate. Do you think I could speak to you later?"

Zero glared at her and Yuuki turned to look at him, "Well, Zero? Hisana is a really nice person. You shouldn't glare at her like that."

Zero sighed, clearly irritated, "Fine. Where do you wish to meet?"

"By the fountain," Hisana said, "I would like to meet by the fountain."

Zero sighed again and nodded, "Fine," he said, "I need to speak to you anyway."

Hisana smiled and skipped away, humming a little tune to herself. Zero's eyes followed her as she quickly disappeared. Hotaru glared at him fiercely and slapped him.

"Don't get any ideas, Kiryuu. She belongs to Ichijo," Hotaru scolded.

"Hotaru-san, Zero doesn't have any ideas about Hisana," Yuuki defended, "Leave him alone."

Hotaru glared at Yuuki as well, "What have I told you about speaking to me, human?"

Kaname laid a hand on his shoulder, "Hotaru, please don't speak to Yuuki like that. She means no harm."

Hotaru restrained himself from glaring at the imposing pureblood and bowed, "Forgive me, my lord."

Kaname nodded and turned to Yuuki, "I hope he didn't scare you, Yuuki."

"No, not at all, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki said nervously, "I'm fine."

Kaname reached into his pocket and handed her a small object, "It's a rare rose which only blossoms once every ten years. Treasure it, Yuuki, I had it encased in resin."

Yuuki blushed deeply and cradled the resin rose in her hands, "Thank you, Kaname-senpai… it's beautiful," she said affectionately, "Actually, Kaname-senpai, may I speak to you later too?"

Kaname leaned down and whispered in her ear, "What would you like to speak to me about? Is it a love confession?"

Yuuki's blush deepened, "Well…"

"It's just a joke, Yuuki, you're very cute when you're flustered," Kaname said with a small chuckle, "I will see you later," Kaname said as he walked on. Yuuki pressed it to her chest and she smiled gently.

"Kaname-senpai," she whispered, "You're wonderful."

* * *

Later on, Hisana wondered down from the Moon Dorm and towards the fountain. She was alone when she arrived and she sat down on the fountain edge. The cool spray of water cooled her down and it caused her to smile. There was a soft breeze and the rustle of the trees seemed to soothe her.

"Life seems so perfect," Hisana whispered, her eyes closed, "I don't need anything more."

She heard footsteps and she opened her eyes, "Really," Zero asked as he stood there, his face blank. Hisana stood up.

"Really," Hisana replied, "I am so content with life."

Zero cast his gaze down at the ground before looking back up at her, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Hisana sighed, "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me at the meeting. I should have let you kill Michael… but I didn't want you to be like him."

Zero narrowed his eyes, "I would have killed him if you had told me to," Zero said, "He's not worth anything. You don't need to be harassed by someone like him."

"Sounds like you care," Hisana said sweetly, "Do you?"

Zero kept his lips tightly closed and Hisana giggled, "You do, don't you? Hmmm, don't try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

"Hisana, why Ichijo," he asked and Hisana's cheeky smile disappeared, "Why him?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you're jealous," Hisana asked. Zero turned his face away from her with disgust, "I can tell by your silence that I am not wrong. Why?"

Zero slowly turned to face her and reached into his blazer, causing Hisana's eyes to widen noticeably, "Zero, what are you doing," Hisana's voice shook. Zero pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head.

"If I kill you, you can't torment me anymore," Zero replied in a whisper. Hisana blinked at him and then turned her attention to the Bloody Rose, "Why should I have feelings for you? Your kind makes me feel sick to my stomach! You're a monster in the guise of a beautiful woman. Underneath it all, you're an ugly demon. Yet… why can't I rid you from my mind?"

"Zero, what are you saying," Hisana asked.

"You don't get it, do you," Zero growled.

"Get what," Hisana cried.

"That I love you," Zero roared.

Hisana blinked at him, Zero's voice echoing. As silence settled over them like a thick blanket, Hisana struggled to process what he had just said. Zero snarled and let his gun in his hand fall to his side. Hisana opened and closed her mouth, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You… what," Hisana mumbled, "You love me? Why? What has made you feel this way? I promise that I have no control over you even though you have drunk my blood…. Please… explain…"

"Ever since you came to this academy, you have tormented me. That used to be a bad thing. I hated you… yes… you are so damn annoying. You're like Yuuki… so damn pushy. But then you… you were suddenly someone I came to rely and depend on. I needed you to be there when I needed blood and when I… needed someone to hold. But when you announced that you were engaged to Ichijo, you broke my heart in two."

"I never knew," Hisana replied, "Please forgive me, Zero. I didn't know."

"That is a load of bull," Zero growled, "You knew yet you chose to ignore me because you're infatuated with Ichijo. Now… you're getting married to him."

Hisana's big blue eyes shined with her tears, "You are right… I did know. I didn't mean to hurt you though. If you're feelings are this strong, why didn't you saying anything… but I think I already know the answer. You're too proud. It was always the same routine when we met. We would argue, you would drink my blood and then we would go our separate ways."

She walked up to him and touched his face. Zero's lavender eyes stared deeply into hers as he let his gun drop to the ground and he placed his hands on Hisana's small waist. Hisana's eyes widened as Zero's lips neared hers. Hisana shook her head and pushed away from him. She began to run but Zero grabbed her slender wrist and pulled her back, "Zero, we cannot… I cannot… I love Takuma."

"Yet you love me," Zero replied with disgust. His hands cupped her beautiful face before crashing his lips upon hers, relishing in the softness of her lips. Hisana gasped and tried to push him away but he was too strong. Zero's hands moved to her waist before wrapping his arms around her. His fangs grazed her lip, drawing blood and making the kiss fiercely hungry.

* * *

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 24 - Mysterious Pains

* * *

Hisana struggled to resist Zero's kiss. She could feel his hot breath in her mouth and his desire was obvious. Zero's embrace was tight and his passionate kiss was hungry, taking without asking. Hisana moaned quietly as her hands buried themselves in his silver hair. Her hand travelled from his hair and under his casual blazer and pushed it off his shoulders. She could feel the muscles underneath his cotton shirt, feeling them flex and move under his shirt. His muscles seemed to be slightly more worked than Takuma's due to his work as a vampire hunter. Not to say that Takuma didn't have a nice body, it just seemed to different.

"Zero," Hisana whispered against his lips, "Don't stop!"

Zero pressed her against a tree and trailed wet kisses from her lips to her neck before giving the area a sensual lick. Hisana willingly tilted her head back as Zero's fangs pierced her neck. Zero's hands travelled over her slender yet womanly body, hungrily searching her curves through the fabric of her blue cotton dress.

"Hisana," Zero whispered. She was intoxicating him as she responsively reacted to his touch. Now he appreciated the significance of drinking blood. Her blood was the only blood which would quench his thirst. He loved her and there was no getting away from it. He felt close to her and his need to be with her was being satiated. As he finished drinking, he tenderly licked away the smeared blood from her neck and kissed her neck as he heard her moaning underneath his touch. Eventually, their lips met in a breathtaking kiss, causing Hisana to lose all reason.

"Zero, we have to stop," she panted, "You are… going to push this too far. If I am caught with you, I will be in a lot of trouble. If you really love me, you will stop."

Zero stopped and blinked, "If I really love you…"

"Yes," Hisana replied, "If you really love me as you say you do… then you will stop this."

Zero growled and let go of her roughly, "Do you love him," he asked as he turned his back to her.

"I am deeply in love with Takuma… yes… I will not deny it. Yet I cannot deny my feelings for you… they are real. However, I have already made my choice. We cannot be together," Hisana said as she fiddled with her hands, "I'm so sorry… but it wouldn't be right for me to go any further with you. It wouldn't be fair to Takuma. He trusts me yet… I am betraying him just by being here. Your confession comes too late. I have already pledged my love and loyalty to Takuma. He is the love of my life… time and again he has been there for me. I cannot and will not betray him now."

Zero snarled and his hands clenched, "You really are unbelievable. I pour my heart out to you yet you trample over my heart mercilessly. What makes him better than me?"

"Nothing," Hisana replied, "You're both wonderful but Takuma got to me first and there is nothing we can do to change that. I have already been intimate with Takuma. We have an emotional bond which I am not prepared to break. He has done so much for me and I love him for it. Please, do not come between us again."

"So that's it," Zero was incensed with rage, "You're just leaving me just like that?"

"I have to," Hisana said, "Otherwise I will commit a grave sin and I would rather not do such a thing."

Zero felt his heart break in two, shattering into a million pieces. So she had chosen Takuma after all. Suddenly, a sharp pain in Hisana stomach caused her to stop in her tracks and it made her drop to her knees. She cried out and whimpered in pain. Unable to ignore her as he had intended, Zero walked over to her and knelt next to her, "Hisana, what's going on?"

"It's nothing… trust me… it's nothing… just leave me be," Hisana jumped to her feet despite her obvious pain. But she keeled over in pain, bent double and clutching at her stomach, "Please…. Just leave me be, Zero."

She ran away, steeling herself as did so. Zero called out to her but Hisana would not stop. Her feet carried her towards the Moon Dorm and there, she ran straight into the waiting arms of Hotaru. Hisana cried into his chest as he manoeuvred her into the bridal lift in his arms.

"Why are you so distressed, Hisana-sama?"

"Please, just take me inside, Hotaru…" Hisana replied weakly. Hotaru gazed at her tear stained face. As Hotaru turned back to the Moon Dorm, he saw Kaname standing in the doorway.

"Place Hisana in her bedroom, Hotaru," Kaname said. Hotaru nodded and walked past the male pureblood. Kaname sniffed quietly before turning around, "Hisana," he called and Hisana looked up, her eyes half lidded.

"What is it," she answered.

"Why do I smell that filthy Level E on you," Kaname asked, "Is being faithful to Ichijo really that hard?"

Hisana didn't answer as she laid her head on Hotaru's chest, "I was not unfaithful to him, Kaname. No… I pushed him away,"

Kaname stared at them before closing the Moon Dorm door and walking swiftly past them, "Just make sure you continue to push him away, Hisana, especially since…"

"Since what," Hisana asked.

"Nothing," Kaname replied, "Nothing you need to worry about… not yet anyway."

Hisana frowned but nodded. Hotaru gazed down at him mistress with the same amount of confusion. He walked towards her room and once inside, he placed his mistress on the bed. Upon doing so, Hisana curled up into a foetal position, "What's going on, Hotaru? Why am I in such pain?"

"I don't know… is there anything I get for you, my lady," he asked and Hisana shook her head.

"Just stay with me," she replied hoarsely. Hotaru nodded and sat on the bed next to her, caressing her silken hair.

Over the next few days, Hisana had heard nothing from Takuma. He had not returned to school and this worried her. Meanwhile, Kaname was sending groups of students to protect Yuuki for some unknown reason. Of course, Hisana didn't have to do this, but she wasn't exempt from having a couple of body guards such as Hanabusa and Hotaru. She was still rather vulnerable from attacks from her rather psychotic ex-fiancé. Michael was still a lingering threat even though Hisana had already ward him off at the meeting.

Hisana avoided Kaname most of the time. She felt uneasy around him with him knowing that her heart was possibly being shared. She didn't want to hurt anyone and she wasn't going to start with Takuma.

* * *

One night, Hisana was sitting in the living room, reading a book. She heard a tired groan and looked up. Rima wondered into the room and flopped dramatically on to the couch. "Rima, you look tired."

Rima looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, Hisana-sama, Kuran-sama made me look after Cross' daughter. I don't know why he favours her," Rima said lethargically. Hisana sighed and closed her book. "I'm just so tired."

"You should go to bed then," Hisana suggested. However, before Rima could even think of going to bed, a familiar voice interrupted. Rima and Hisana looked up and gasped. Takuma and Shiki stood casually in the door way.

"Hello, ladies," Shiki said suavely, "Aren't you going to welcome us back?"

Rima and Hisana looked at each other with questioning looks. Hisana gazed at Shiki for a moment. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, they had changed. One of his sky blue eyes had turned crimson, but it was definitely not blood lust.

"Shiki, what has happened to your eye?" Hisana asked. Rima leaned forward and saw what Hisana was on about.

"Shiki..." Rima whispered. Shiki smirked and walked over to Rima caging her in.

"Rima, I'm thirsty..." Shiki purred. Rima leaned back in the hope of getting further away from him. Hisana frowned as she saw Shiki closed in on Rima. She caught Takuma's eye and inclined her head, signalling that he should stop. Takuma nodded and stepped forward.

"Come along now, Shiki, you can continue this after. However, we have work to do." Takuma glanced at Hisana. She had a look on her face, which meant that she was becoming more aware of the situation. She met his gaze.

Shiki gave an annoyed grunt and straightened up. "I'll see you later, Rima." He said before following Takuma upstairs. Hisana and Rima gave each other relieved looks. Hisana picked up her book.

"I think we should go to our rooms now...for our own sakes." Hisana said before walking towards the stair case. "That was Shiki, Rima, but I think you already know that." Hisana said before jogging up the stairs and leaving Rima alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Hisana wasn't able to spend any time with Takuma as he was in Shiki's constant company. This saddened her greatly. But if they did come across each other in the hall way or in class, they'd cast subtle looks of longing at each other. Of course this was nothing that the Night Class didn't miss. It was obvious that Takuma and Hisana were in love with each other. A few days later, Kaname felt the need to speak to Hisana. The impending doom coming upon the academy was looming and Hisana needed to be informed. He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hisana, may I come in?" Kaname asked. Hisana opened the door hesitantly, not really sure.

"What is it, Kaname," Hisana asked. They stood in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other. Hisana decided to break the silence, "You're worrying me."

"I need to speak to you about something important," Kaname and Hisana nodded, turning her back on him and walked back into her room. Kaname opened the door wider and walked inside, closing the door behind him. "I need to speak about Shiki," Kaname said.

"Oh? Well, I would like to speak about him too actually."

"What do you know about it?"

"Well, don't you feel it? There's something strange going on. I don't like it. By the way you've been acting, I think it has something to do with Yuuki. Am I correct in thinking this?" Hisana asked. Kaname nodded.

"Yes," Kaname confirmed, "You are correct."

"Care to enlighten me?" Hisana asked. Kaname sighed.

"As you know...Yuuki is...my pureblood sister. She was turned into a human by our mother. All I need to do is to bite her and let her drink my blood." Kaname informed. Hisana raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, that's certainly new, but that doesn't explain what this has to do with Shiki." Hisana said. Kaname shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of Rido Kuran?"

Hisana looked up at him for a moment before nodding.

"He's my uncle and he had an obsession with my mother, Juuri Kuran, who was his sister," Kaname said. Hisana nodded, "Unfortunately or fortunately, whatever way you choose to see it, my mother chose the second son, Haruka Kuran, to be her husband," Hisana nodded again.

"I still don't understand." Hisana said, sitting down on the sofa.

Kaname ignored her and carried on, "Now, I think Rido wants to take Yuuki as his lover, if that is indeed Rido inside of Shiki."

"But why Shiki?" Hisana asked. Kaname looked her straight in the eye.

"Shiki is Rido Kuran's son, making him my cousin." Kaname said. Hisana raised her eyebrows in mild surprise, "Rido killed my parents, they didn't commit suicide like everyone said they did," Kaname sighed.

Hisana gulped, "I see… I'm sorry about your parents."

"You know it all now and it was all I needed to speak to you about," Kaname replied, "I must take my leave now. There are things I need to do."

Hisana nodded and Kaname swiftly left the room. Hisana walked over to the window and she could believe what she saw next. She saw Rido and Takuma standing outside. She had to investigate this further. She changed into her uniform and walked outside. She shivered as she felt some snowflakes fall onto her nose. She steeled herself for the cold and jogged to where she last saw them. She hid behind a tree once she saw them. Rima suddenly jumped out of a tree. It looked like Rima was about battle Rido. She couldn't let Rima battle him alone. An aristocrat was no match for a pureblood who had bared his fangs.

"Hey!" she ran out in front of Rima. "If you want to fight someone, fight me! You know as well as I do that Rima is no match for you." Takuma's eyes widened.

"Hisana, what are you doing here?" but Hisana silenced him by putting her hand up.

Rido gave her a sinister smile, which looked incredibly odd on Shiki. "Ah, you must be the little Amaterasu princess who I've heard so much about," Rido laughed hysterically. "What are you going to do against me? Huh? I've heard that you are weak," Rido gloated. Hisana, now hell bent on proving him wrong, raised her arm and all the water in the air froze, as well as the snow on the ground was under her control. The water surged forward as icy barbs and were about to attack Rido. However, Rido used his blood whip and scattered them, causing Hisana, Rima and Takuma to drop to the ground in an attempt to shield themselves from the ice and Rido's blood whip. Rima jumped to her feet.

"How dare you use Shiki's looks and voice to be so arrogant in front of me?" she cried. Takuma pulled Hisana out of the way and out of harm. Rima back flipped out of Rido's whip. "I'm going to make sure you get out of that body so prepare yourself!"

"You think I'm that easily dealt with," Rido snickered. He sent his blood whip forward, running Rima through as she was about to attack with her lightening. She collapsed into Takuma's arms.

"Rido-sama, stop this!" Takuma cried.

"Shiki...why have you let him do this to you? Why don't you have more faith in yourself?" Rima shouted, startling everyone. Rido smirked again, but it fell from his face as Shiki was trying to regain control of his body. However, Rido pushed him back down and regained control. Hisana held Rima close and rubbed get back in soothing circles. Suddenly, Rido dropped to the ground (with an evil smirk) and his presence left, going back to his own body back at the Moon Dorm. Takuma rushed forward and slung Shiki over his shoulder. Hisana let Rima lean on her, getting away as fast as they could.

"What just happened? I cannot sense his presence." Hisana said, utterly perplexed. Takuma gave her a sheepish look.

"Rido's body is in the Moon Dorm, Shiki's room to be precise and in a coffin."

"In a coffin?" Hisana asked, a little amused, yet a little unnerved. Takuma nodded solemnly. Hisana shuddered and whether it was from the cold or from the thought of Rido in a coffin, she didn't know. However, Hisana felt a presence of another vampire that she didn't recognise. "Takuma, can you feel that? It's the presence of another vampire. Do you recognise it?"

Takuma shook his head. "Not that I know of..." as they walked towards the Moon Dorm, Hisana turned her head to see Kaname holding an unconscious Yuuki in his arms. Hisana's eyes widened. She was the new vampire. Of course she was. Kaname had told her of what happened with his family.

"Is she..." Hisana gulped, "A vampire now?"

Kaname looked up at her and nodded, "Yes, she is." He completely ignored Shiki, who was slung across Takuma's shoulder, and walked past them. Hisana stood for a moment, not knowing what to do. They stood in almost complete silence. Rima, who had been relatively quiet, groaned softly. She looked up at Hisana and tried to stand up straight but failing.

"Don't try to over exert yourself, Rima. You're injured," Hisana said in a firm tone. Rima nodded and slipped back into a semi-conscious state.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Moon Dorm, the whole place smelt of blood. They lay Shiki and Rima on Rima's bed. Hisana fetched a glass of water from the bathroom and some blood tablets. She dropped a couple into the water, turning it red. She then sat Rima up and put the faux blood to Rima's lips. She trickled it into her mouth, trying to prevent her from choking. She put the glass down after a while and sat down on the bed. Takuma sat down next to her. Hisana looked up at him.

"Takuma, are you all right?" Hisana asked. Takuma nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine yet a little tired." Takuma smiles gently. Hisana rested her head on Takuma's shoulder, sitting in blissful silence. After a while, Takuma nervously put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They gazed at each other; longing was brimming in their eyes. They were about to close in on each other, when the maid walked in. They pulled away, slightly embarrassed. Takuma stood up.

"Er...Kazumi...would you take care of Touya and Shiki?" he asked. The maid nodded.

"Yes, Lord Takuma." she bobbed a curtsy and proceeded to do as she was told. Hisana and Takuma had to find out what the source of the blood was. The scent let them to Takuma's suite. They opened the door and walked in. Hisana walked over to the door which led to Shiki's room and pulled it open. She nearly screamed at the sight before her: Kaname was kneeling beside Rido's coffin and a sword sticking out of Rido's chest. She walked further into the room and noticed that Kaname had run the sword through his own hand as well.

"Kaname..." she whispered. He was giving his blood to Rido. Takuma rushed into the after her. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Kaname.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" he asked angrily, "Why are you reviving him?"

Kaname looked up at him calmly and pulled out the sword from Rido's chest and his hand. He gently licked the blood from his wound. Hisana backed herself against the wall. Kaname stood up. Hisana noticed that there was a young man standing next the coffin. He looked a lot like Zero and she'd be right to think that because he was Zero's younger twin brother, Ichiru. Kaname handed the sword back to Ichiru. He turned to Hisana.

"Do not be afraid, Hisana. I'm doing this so I can kill him using someone we have all cultivated. Zero will kill him for me," Kaname informed. Hisana's eyes widened.

"You're using him?" Hisana gasped. Kaname nodded.

"He's been preparing for this for months... you have had a hand in this too."

"Why can't you kill him yourself?" Hisana asked indignantly. Kaname looked up at her.

"Because he is my master. He awakened me from eternal slumber. I am progenitor of the Kuran family," Kaname said solemnly, "And I cannot kill Rido because he gave me my life back, even when I didn't want it. I wanted to stay in my coffin until I turned to dust. Therefore I am not the real son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran as he was killed to bring me to life."

Hisana gulped and when Kaname was about to reach out to her, she recoiled from his touch. "You're a monster." With that, she ran away, with Takuma in tow. She ran room, bursting into tears. She then felt Takuma arms wrap around her. She spun around in his arms and cried into his chest. "Takuma...I called him a monster..." she sobbed, "That wasn't fair of me..." Takuma hugged her close, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Hisana gripped Takuma's coat, not letting go. Hisana looked up at Takuma, teary eyed. Takuma cleared away a tear falling from one of Hisana's sapphire eyes. Takuma's eyes fell on her pink, plump lips.

Takuma grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He placed a hand on her cheek. Hisana felt hypnotised by his beautiful eyes. He lowered his head and pressed his lips in a hot, desire-filled kiss. Hisana pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then there was presence that interrupted them. Hisana pulled away and looked around. It was a strong presence and Hisana felt compelled to investigate. She tore away from the room (not without Takuma calling out to her), but as she strode down the long corridor, she bumped into someone, falling to the ground with a bump. She regained her senses and looked up. It was a newly transformed Yuuki. Hisana raised her eyebrows as she studied Yuuki's appearance. Her hair was long and dishevelled her face was pale. Her eyes were much more wine coloured.

"Yuuki...?" Hisana gasped. Yuuki helped her up.

"Hisana-sama...I'm glad that I've bumped into you." she said almost robotically.

"Yuuki, I think that you should be resting." Hisana said seriously, "You've just been transformed and I think Kaname would say the same."

"NO!" she roared. Her new found power blasted out of her, throwing Hisana against the far wall, knocking her out. Yuuki panicked and ran away, feeling guilty and ashamed. She turned around to see that Hisana was lying helpless on the ground, blood trickling from the wound at the back of her head. Yuuki wanted to help her, but she wanted to see Zero. With that she ran away, leaving Hisana completely alone.

* * *

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 25 - Mysterious Stranger

* * *

When Hisana woke up again, her vision was blurred and to the scent of blood but she knew that she wasn't where she had been attacked. Her mind felt fuzzy and there was the same dull ache in her abdomen.

"Where am… I?" Hisana asked quietly.

She turned her head to see Hotaru sitting next the bed she was lying on, "My lady, you are awake."

"Where am I," she repeated.

"I managed to get you to the school infirmary. Don't worry, no one else is in here," he said as placed a cool flannel on her forehead, "You scared me, Hisana-sama. I found you in a pool of your own blood and in a pile of rubble. What happened? Can you remember what happened?"

"I came across Yuuki… she's been turned into a vampire… she threw me using her powers… but I cannot remember anything else. What is this pain I am feeling?"

Her hand ghosted over her stomach, "I knew there was something strange about that girl…" Hotaru replied, "Anyway, I am sure you are fine. It could be anything."

Hisana slowly sat up and touched her forehead, "Where's Takuma?"

"I don't know," Hotaru replied, "He disappeared from the Moon Dorm a while ago and didn't tell me where he was going."

Hisana frowned and swung her legs out of bed, attempting to stand up but Hotaru placed a hand on her shoulder, "You should rest. There's a battle going on out there."

"A battle," Hisana asked, "What's going on? Why is there a battle?"

"Rido Kuran has awoken from his slumber," Hotaru replied, "He is after Yuuki Kuran. However, I am fearful that Michael-sama might take advantage of this and come to harm you. I hear that you really embarrassed him at the meeting. Perhaps he will want revenge."

"Oh, there's no doubt that he will," Hisana said, "But for now, I just want to find Takuma. Where did he go? I need to find him," she stood up again but Hotaru pushed her back down again, "Hotaru, let me go and find him!"

"You're still weak from your ordeal," Hotaru cried, "Also, Takuma told me that he was going to do something which needed to be done and he hopes you can forgive him."

"What," Hisana asked sharply, "What is he going to do?"

"Like I said… I cannot tell you that," Hotaru replied. Hisana glared at him.

"Cannot or will not," Hisana asked in a threatening manner, "Please tell me."

Hotaru sighed and looked down at his feet before gazing back at the woman in front of him, "He said that he needs to put an end to the Ichijo line… Hisana-sama, I think he's going to kill himself along with his grandfather."

Hisana gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth, "What do you mean… you must be mistaken…? Did he actually say that? You're lying! You never really did like Takuma did you?"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Hisana-sama, I would never lie to you," Hotaru protested, "I know you love him. But I don't think he planned on ever coming back to you, Hisana. He told me to protect you whatever happened. He had his katana with him… I have no doubt that he was serious."

Hisana broke down into sobs, collapsing into her companion's arms, "Takuma… don't leave me… please don't leave me…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hotaru placed Hisana back on the bed and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Hanabusa, Senri, Rima, Kain and Ruka standing there, "Can we come in," Ruka asked. Hotaru turned to look at Hisana who nodded meekly, "Hisana-sama, we heard about what happened. Yuuki-sama has been turned back into a vampire and her powers are still unstable."

"I know," Hisana replied, "Hey, did anyone see… see Takuma leave?"

"I did," Senri said, "He said that he was going to leave and that he might not return."

Hisana let out a sob, "No! I have to go after him!"

"Hisana-sama, we can't let you do that," Ruka exclaimed, "Kaname-sama told us to protect both you and Yuuki-sama."

"I will not be treated as a porcelain doll," Hisana cried, "You are not to stop me."

Hotaru placed his hands on Hisana's shoulders, "Please, Hisana-sama, you could be killed! Please don't do this!"

"You cannot stop me, Hotaru," Hisana said as she pushed him away, "And that goes for the rest of you! You cannot stop me! I love Takuma and I stop him from doing something stupid."

Before anyone could grab her or tell her to stop, Hisana darted from the room and ignore the dull ache in the abdomen. She couldn't let anyone stop her. Hisana loved Takuma and it wouldn't be right to leave him where he was. Takuma would not leave her there, so why should she? She ran swiftly from the school building. However, just as she was about to leave the gate, she heard evil cackling and heavy breathing.

"Why would a rare pureblood princess be running around unprotected?"

Eyes glowing a threatening crimson, tongues hanging from their mouths and saliva dripping in large drops, animalistic movements making the Level Es approaching her look even more inhuman.

"Who is your master," Hisana cried, "Who do you belong to?"

"You will make an excellent gift for our master," one of them hissed.

"Answer me, I demand an answer," Hisana hissed back at them.

"Rido Kuran is our master," they all answered. Hisana gasped as one of them attempted to attack her. Her eyes flashed crimson and the Level E turned to dust. Gasping from breath, Hisana realised that she would be quickly overwhelmed by the Level Es if she didn't react quickly. Her eyes flashed read again and three approaching Level Es turned to dust.

One of them grabbed her from behind, "The princess will come with us!"

Hisana screamed and threw him over her shoulder hard so that the Level E turned to dust on contact with the ground.

"You will not attack this school," Hisana screamed, "Get out of my way!"

Hisana positioned one of her hands into a spear-like shape by pressing her fingers closely together and her nails growing a few inches until they were sharp. She plunged her hand through the chests of the Level Es, one by one, turning them into clouds of dust which settled slowly to the ground.

Catching her breath, she let her nails retract to their normal length before darting down the many stone steps. Hisana looked around to make sure no more Level Es were around. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling after her.

"Hisana-sama," Hotaru cried. Hisana narrowed her eyes and her eyes glowed red once again. Hotaru was forced back against a wall and was knocked unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru, but this is something I have to do," Hisana said as she began to run in the direction of the Senate. As she ran, she could smell Kaname's scent on the air, "Kaname's there… I can smell him!"

Running as fast as she could, Hisana made her way down to the Senate building. However, she was in for a shock when she arrived. The whole Senate building had been reduced to rubble. All the colour drained from her face, "Takuma…" she whispered, "Takuma, where are you," she cried. Her voice echoed through the thick blanket of silence.

"Takuma," Hisana cried again, "Takuma, where are you?"

She climbed across the rubble, searching for any sign of her fiancé. She could see dust blowing about amongst the scattered stone bricks and carved stones, indicating many deaths. Some of the rubble was very large and it forced Hisana to climb over them. She was not an athletic girl therefore it was a struggle for her to keep climbing. However, he desire to find her fiancé kept her going.

"Takuma," she cried. She sniffed as a breeze wafted by, picking up Kaname's scent, "Kaname, are you here?"

Again, there was silence. She sank to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably, "Takuma… where are you? Why aren't you answering me? I love you…"

Another blast of wind forced her to stop crying with a strong scent being carried upon it. Stumbling to her feet, she wiped away her tears and climbed over a large stone. Her eyes widened when she saw someone lying there amongst the rubble. She climbed down from the pile of rubble and rushed over to the body.

Gasping, she realised that it was the person she had been searching for all along. Blood pooled around him and he was dying, "Takuma," Hisana whispered, "Takuma, my love, are you still alive?"

Takuma remained silent. She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead, "Takuma, please be alive!"

Still, there was no response from the handsome aristocrat. She gripped his smart clothing tightly in her small hands. Kaname was nowhere to be found, "He must have gone back to the school… Oh, Takuma… don't do this to me…"

Then, she felt an ominous presence behind her, "He belongs to us."

Hisana turned around to see Sara Shirabuki and Michael standing there. Behind them was a young man who held a resemblance to Michael. His facial expression was unreadable and Hisana didn't know who he was.

"No, he doesn't," Hisana replied, "What are you doing here, Michael? What are you doing with her?"

"That's none of your business, Hisana," Michael answered menacingly; "You humiliated me at that meeting, my dearest. For that, you will die."

Hisana's eyes widened and her mouth went dry, "You can't kill a pureblood… for us to fight… it would end in stalemate. We're equally matched."

"That's where you are wrong, Dearest Hisana," Michael said as he reached inside his long black trench coat. Hisana stumbled back and over Takuma's limp body, falling onto the rough ground. She banged the back of her head. Her vision becoming blurred, she became disorientated as she tried to stand.

Michael turned to the young man standing next and threw his sheathed katana to him, "Jonathon, kill her."

"We only came for the boy," Jonathon replied, "You said nothing about killing anyone."

"Kill her or it will be your head that's rolling," Michael said. Sara smiled sweetly.

"Let me do it, Michael," she purred, "I will take great joy in killing another rival for our throne."

"No, Sara, this is Jonathon's duty," Michael said, "Go on, little brother, do your duty."

Jonathon wordlessly and slowly walked towards the disorientated princess. He unsheathed his katana and knelt next to her. It wasn't his intention to kill her, especially since he knew not to be a real threat to Michael. Swallowing hard and regret attacking his conscience, Jonathon raised the katana and stabbed her in the side. Hisana coughed up blood and she screamed a piercing scream.

Both Michael and Sara laughed mirthlessly before Michael bent down to retrieve Takuma's body, "I am finally rid of her," Michael said as he threw him over his shoulder in firemen's lift, "Dispose of her body when she breathes her last, Jon. The remains of a pureblood vampire are quite distinctive and her blood will attract unwanted attention."

"Yes, brother," Jonathon replied. Michael smiled and he and Sara disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jonathon removed the katana from Hisana's body and sheathed it, attaching it to his belt. Hisana gasped before passing out. Jonathon picked her lithe body up in his arms, he too disappeared into puff of smoke.

* * *

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 26 - Protection

* * *

Not long after leaving the demolished Senate building, Jonathon arrived at the Amaterasu manor. It was silent and dusty due to no one living there. He made his way to Hisana's bedroom and placed Hisana on a soft bed. He gazed at her with saddened eyes. She appeared to be so innocence; her knee length white hair was spilling off the bed in soft waves and elegant ringlets. Her face was beautiful innocent and youthful. It seemed a sin to harm this ethereal and innocent beauty. As she had slept for three hundred years, time had stopped and her aging had stopped completely. Vampires stopped aging around 25 years old, reaching full maturity.

"You are so innocent… little Hisana," Jonathon said, "I should never have done that you…"

Cutting his own wrist with a metal nail file which lay on the bedside table, brought his wrist to his lips and quickly gulping some of his own flowing blood before bringing his lips to hers. The blood trickled down her throat and almost immediately, her wounds closed up.

Jonathon pulled back and sighed. He could hear her heartbeat go back to normal and he brought her delicate hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Takuma woke up again, he was lying on a luxurious bed. He was wearing a pure white silk shirt and a pair of black slacks. He ran a hand through his blond hair. "Where am I?" he muttered.

"I can tell you that." a beautiful female voice said. The voice startled him and his head turned to the owner of the voice. Two pureblood vampires stood in the door way.

Sara Shirabuki and Michael Tanemura.

Takuma's eyes widened. "Tanemura-sama! Shirabuki-sama! What am I doing here?" Takuma asked. Sara chuckled.

"You are here because we rescued you. We think that you could be most useful." Sara said.

"And we know that you're in love and engaged with Hisana Amaterasu, my former fiancée," Michael sneered, "But did you know? She's dead. She died trying to protect you."

Takuma looked away and rested his face in his hand in shock, "Dead? No! That can't be!"

"Oh yes, we witnessed it with our own eyes," Michael smirked. Takuma was full of resentment and regret. He'd left her without saying goodbye, not knowing if he would ever see her again and now he would never get that chance.

Sara grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her. "Tell us everything that Kaname is planning." Sara said silkily, leaning in close. Takuma tried to pull away, trying not to be entranced by her turquoise-blue eyes.

"I'm grateful that you saved me and everything, but you must understand that I cannot tell you everything, right? Kaname would get quite angry with me." Takuma said politely. Sara growled with anger. She shoved him back and clawed at his chest, reopening the wound on his chest. Takuma screamed out in pain. Blood went everywhere, staining his white shirt and onto the silk duvet.

"You're going to regret protecting him." Sara snarled. Takuma struggled to breath.

"If you're planning something against Kaname," Takuma managed to say, "It will affect Sara."

Sara growled and stormed out of the room. Michael cast an evil smirk in Takuma's direction before following her Sara out. Takuma laid on the bed, not moving. He could feel the skin of his chest closing over he wound, healing him. He sat up and put a hand to his chest. He flinched immediately. He gulped slightly. He certainly didn't expect Sara Shirabuki to act like that. It was almost...demonic. No, scratch that. It was definitely demonic. Now, he had lost his beloved and now he nothing to live for. Hisana was dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonathon placed a tray of tea on the coffee table beside Hisana's bed. Understandably, Hisana was still unconscious but thankfully still alive. He had contacted Cross Academy to inform them of her whereabouts and he even informed Kaname who had been sending out a search party for her.

"Hisana," Jonathon said as he tenderly picked up a long lock of her hair and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. Gently, he laid her hair back down and turned his back to attend to the tea. It was then that he heard a soft groan coming from behind him. He turned back to look at Hisana and saw her fidgeting and fussing as she slowly woke up, "Shh," he said as he caressed her forehead. Hisana's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I," she whispered. Her eyes were blurry and couldn't make out the face staring down at her, "Who are you?"

"It's Jonathon," he whispered, "Do you remember me?"

Hisana narrowed her eyes as her eyesight became clearer. She gasped and tried to wriggle away from him, "You stabbed me… you tried to kill me!"

Jonathon grabbed her wrist, "I didn't stab to kill," Hisana winced loudly and sharply, "I brought you home… safe from my brother. I needed to make it look convincing. He needed to smell your blood. I couldn't kill you… especially not since…"

"Since what," Hisana asked suspiciously. Jonathon hesitated before speaking.

"Hisana, you're with child," Jonathon said, "I could feel it. I couldn't kill you. But it wasn't just because of that. You were a close childhood friend to me. I didn't wish to harm you. You still trust me don't you? I'll understand if you don't but I promise that I will never harm you again. It was to protect you… please forgive me."

Hisana blinked at him, "I'm pregnant…?" Hisana whispered, "Does Michael think I am dead?"

"Yes," Jonathon said, "This would prove to be quite a positive thing. You could stay here and have your baby without worrying that Michael could come and attack you. But if I might ask, who is the father?"

"My fiancé," Hisana replied, "Takuma Ichijo... where is he? Do you know, Jonathon?"

"Michael has him," Jonathon replied, "He's in league with Sara Shirabuki."

"Are you in league with him, Jonathon," Hisana asked.

"Yes… and no," Jonathon said, "I'm more of an undercover agent. However, I will maintain my promise to never harm you ever again. I don't agree with anything Michael is doing and I hate his vengeful attitude towards you."

"Will I ever be able to see Takuma again," Hisana asked, "I love him so much… I cannot bear to be without him."

"I cannot promise anything," Jonathon replied, "He might have already killed him… he wants Ichijo to give him answers to do with Kaname Kuran. Michael and Sara want to take the throne."

"Takuma is quite resilient, Jon," Hisana replied, "He won't talk. He knows how to handle pureblood vampires."

"Clearly," Jonathon said with a smirk, gesturing with her stomach. Hisana blushed deeply, "Forgive me, I couldn't resist. But, please don't get your hopes up. I'd hate for you to be let down."

"I have to have hope, Jonathon," Hisana replied, "I love him!"

Jonathon sighed and nodded, "I know… but if Takuma Ichijo doesn't live up to his usefulness, he will most likely be dead within the year."

Hisana let out a sob, "No…"

"I'll do all I can but I cannot promise anything," Jonathon replied. Hisana huffed and moved to climb out of bed. She was about walk towards the door when Jonathon grabbed her wrist, "Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to the school," Hisana replied, "I have to… tell Headmaster Cross I am all right. He took me in and gave me a home when everyone else thought I was a monster. I also need to find Hotaru, Kaname… and Zero…" her cheeks warmed slightly before she could hide her face. Jonathon frowned.

"Who is this… _Zero_?"

Hisana looked up at him and swallowed, "He's… no one…"

"Really," Jonathon raised an eyebrow, "Has little Hisana got a dirty little secret?"

"No," Hisana protested. She burst into tears before collapsing to her knees, "I love Zero too. I admit it. But I cannot be with him… for moral reasons. I belong to Takuma and I am pregnant with his child. I will always belong to him… no matter where he is."

"Is this Zero Kiryuu a vampire hunter," Jonathon asked.

"Yes, why you ask," Hisana asked.

"Why would you love a vampire hunter," Jonathon asked. Hisana turned her tear eyed face to him.

"He's not just a vampire hunter," Hisana said sadly, "He was turned into a vampire a number of years ago… he's been drinking my blood. Over time, it became a ritual that we would argue, he would drink my blood and then part ways. However, I began to feel attracted to him because he interested me so much and I found out that we had mutual feelings. But it was too late. I had already given myself to Takuma, a man who I also love."

Jonathon gazed down at her before kneeling down before her, "It would be extremely risky for you to go to the school yourself. After all, Michael thinks you're dead and it would be safer for you and your unborn child to stay here. I will go instead of you."

Hisana dried her tears, "But… it's not right that you should go. It should be me."

"Hisana, I won't tell you again. I'm trying to protect you. If you go out there, you're risking your own protection and safety," Jonathon said, "Look, I know I stabbed you… but I did it to protect you. Would you undo all of my hard work? I never intended to hurt you. You're not in any pain are you?"

"I know," Hisana said as she wiped away her tears, "And no, I'm not… I'm perfectly fine."

She looked down at her grubby white uniform, "All my clothes are back at the academy. I have no clothes other than my uniform."

"I will make a point to have them collected when I talk to the Headmaster," Jonathan said. Taking Hisana by surprise, he scooped her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed, "You should rest and I will be back soon. Don't worry."

" Jonathon," Hisana said as he turned to leave, "Stay safe."

"I will," Jonathon said as he walked from the room and closed the door behind him. Hisana laid her head back on the pillow and curled herself into a foetal position. She slipped a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed.

"Takuma," Hisana whispered, "I wonder where you are right now," Hisana turned to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her mind wandered as she thought of Zero. How was he coping? How long had she been unconscious? She would ask Jonathan when he returned, she thought.

* * *

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 27 - The Bitterness of your Love

* * *

Jonathon approached the school and took in the mere sight of it. Being a former Hunter headquarters, it was huge and gothic building. He had remembered the building from hundreds of years ago when it was being used as such. However, the main way surrounding the building, had been almost demolished. He could still hear the shouts and screams of the Cross Academy students so people were still there.

He climbed the massive stone staircase until he came to the demolished front entrance. Jonathon nimbly jumped on top of the pile of rubble and gazed down at the school. He saw a few of the Day Class students running around and a couple of them saw him standing there. They stared at him and he at them for a number of moments.

"Hey," one of the, a female student, called, "Who are you? Do you want to see the Headmaster?"

Jonathon regarded her for a moment before nimbly jumping down to the ground, "That would be very helpful, thank you. I am just a visitor."

"He's so cute," one of them giggled behind her hands.

"Yeah, he sure is," the other whispered. Jonathon smirked subtly.

"I am flattered," he replied, "Well, would you do me the honour of taking me to your Headmaster?"

"Of course," both of the girls said and they both turned towards the school. Jonathon sighed and followed the two girls into the school building. His presence didn't go unnoticed and he noticed both the girls and the boys looking at him with a mixed reaction: adoration and distrust.

The girls led him to Kaien's office and gestured to the door, "There you go, sir," they said, "He's in there."

"Thank you, girls," Jonathon flashed a bright smile at the girls before knocking on the door. He heard a solemn "Come in" before he opened the door. Kaien looked up at him and gave him a suspicious look. Jonathon closed the door behind him and bowed to him in a formal greeting.

He noticed that Yagari and Zero were standing either side of Kaien, both glaring at him intently, "Headmaster Cross, greetings. I come on behalf to Hisana Amaterasu. My name is Jonathon Tanemura; I'm the younger brother of Michael Tanemura."

Kaien turned to Yagari with a shocked look and then turned back to the young man standing there. Zero had looked up sharply, "Where is Hisana now? She disappeared from the school grounds during the battle," Zero asked, causing both Kaien and Yagari to look at him strangely.

"Hisana went to search for Takuma Ichijo. Upon finding him, he was unconscious but alive as the Senate building had crumbled to the ground. I turned up with my brother and Princess Sara Shirabuki. I was ordered to kill her but, being a childhood friend of Hisana's, I could kill her. Instead, I pretended to kill her by stabbing her in a place that would make her faint and make her look dead," Jonathon explained, "She is now currently residing at her own place of residence, the Amaterasu manor, hiding from Sara and Michael. Takuma was kidnapped by them and he is currently living at the Shirabuki manor. There is also something else you should know."

"What is it," Kaien asked.

"Hisana is with child," Jonathon replied and Zero winced but he swiftly ignored, "It is most likely Takuma Ichijo's child as they were engaged to be married."

"I know," Kaien said, "Hisana really embarrassed your brother at the meeting," Kaien leaned back in his chair, "What is your purpose here, Jonathon?"

"I came to inform you of her whereabouts and gather her belongings," Jonathon said, "However, I have a request. Since Hisana is pregnant, I was wondering if it would be possible to have some sort of… protection from the Hunters. Since the Senate has been destroyed by Kaname Kuran, I cannot ask them. Hisana needs to be protected as she will be at her most vulnerable."

Kaien leaned forward again and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers, "I don't see why it would be a problem but do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes," Jonathon replied, "Hisana mentioned a Zero Kiryuu. I know that the Kiryuus are a prestigious hunting family and I immediately assumed that this Zero was a hunter."

Zero cleared his throat, "I am he," Zero said. Jonathon glanced at him, regarding him for a while before speaking.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you," Jonathon said, "Hisana mentioned you and I knew that I had to come and find you."

Zero regarded Jonathon for a moment before he spoke, "I am a friend of Hisana's."

"Well, will you take the job of protecting Hisana," Jonathon asked, "I will pay you handsomely for your services."

Kaien and Yagari both turned their heads to see if Zero would accept Jonathon's offer, "Zero, you should take this job," Yagari said, "It will give you the experience and it will look good to the higher ups when they give you the presidency of the Hunter Association."

Zero nodded, "I accept the job offer."

Jonathon sighed with relief, "Thank goodness," he said, "Well, where would I find Hisana's belongings?"

"They would still be at the Moon Dorm," Kaien said, "Zero, take Jonathon to the Moon Dorm. Just follow her scent when you go in and you'll find her room."

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross," Jonathon said with a bow, "You have been most hospitable and cooperative."

Zero glanced at the Headmaster before walking past Jonathon and opening the door, "Come this way," he said brusquely. The pureblood nodded and turned around and walked out of the room. Yagari turned to Kaien as the door closed behind Zero.

"I know I urged Zero to take this assignment but do you really think that it is a good idea? I know that he has feelings for that pureblood princess," he said and Kaien nodded.

"I know… but perhaps Hisana will be his salvation. He has changed little by little ever since Hisana came to this academy. I am glad of it," Kaien said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero and Jonathon walked in silence towards the Moon Dorm. The grounds were deserted since the departure of the Night Class students. The Day Class students had had their memories erased and modified so they didn't try to congregate there anymore.

As they entered the Moon Dorm, Zero gazed around the lavish surroundings of the Moon Dorm interior. It was more like an aristocrat's manor than a dormitory to appease the spoilt and aristocratic Night Class students, "I will wait here," Zero said, "You'll find Hisana's room if you go up those stairs. I can already make out her scent."

"Thank you," Jonathon said as he turned towards the stairs. However, he turned back around to Zero, "What is your relationship with Hisana?"

"We're just friends," Zero said. Jonathon narrowed his eyes, "What's it to you?"

"I am paying you to protect her. I would be grateful if you could tell me the truth," Jonathon asked in a deadpan tone. Zero glared at him before sitting down on one of the red leather chaises.

"I loved her but she rejected me," Zero replied, "I still love her and that's one of the reasons I accepted this assignment… it's not just about the money or how good it will look googd on my CV when I get promoted. I don't have any expectations but I still want to protect her."

Jonathon nodded, "Thanks for that explanation. I will be as quick as I can when I collect her things."

Zero leaned back in the chaise and nodded. Jonathon ran up the stairs and followed his nose finding Hisana's room with ease. Hisana's scent was floral and sweet, making it a pleasure to follow. When he walked into Hisana's room, he scanned the room with his gentle gaze. The curtains were closed and the bed was unmade. Walking straight for the wardrobe, he lifted the suitcase off the top of it and opened up the wardrobe, revealing all of her beautiful dresses and clothes.

Gently, he took the dresses of the hangers and folded the carefully, placing them in the suitcase. The matching accessories and make up were placed in one of the many pockets. Fitting in as much as he could to the suitcase, he zipped it up and pulled on the handle, wheeling it out to the room. Because of the wheels, he had to lift it up and walked down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go, Zero," Jonathon said. Zero stood up and turned to the pureblood, "Hisana will be glad to see you, you know. She needs a friend… even if this friend is in love with her."

Zero turned his gaze away, he cheeks reddening a little, "Well, let's go," he said as he walked towards the door, opening it and letting bright afternoon light stream into the parlour.

* * *

An hour later and after collecting some of Zero's things for staying over, they arrived at the Amaterasu manor. It was early evening and Zero was glad to have stopped travelling for that day. He gazed at the manor intently, taking in the surroundings. It was made out of pure white marble with vine's growing up with walls and roses intertwining in the vines. It was a large building but Zero didn't expect anything less from a pureblood family.

Jonathon pulled out the key and unlocked the large wooden door which had intricate carvings carved into it, "You have to lock her in?" Zero asked.

"It's for her safety. I'm not trying to trap her or anything. I am trying to protect her from Michael. She has plenty of other ways to escape this place if she ever needs to escape," Jonathon said, "There's a tunnel leading from the library that goes underground and leads the other side of the surrounding forest. Michael, Hisana and I discovered it when we were children," Jonathon said as he smiled sadly. He opened the heavy door and walked inside.

"How long am I expected to be here," Zero asked and Jonathon turned to him as he closed the door.

"For as long as you're needed," Jonathon said, "Don't worry, you'll still be able to go to school but you will be needed. Hisana _needs_ you. You're a friend of hers… perhaps even a bit more. That's one of the reasons why I chose you. She spoke of you fondly."

Zero blinked and ran a hand through his silver hair, "I care about her… that I will not deny."

"You don't have to," Michael said. Zero looked up at him and his eyes narrowed.

"How come you are so eager to help Hisana?"

"She is my friend," Jonathon said and Zero gave him a question, "I care about her and I don't agree with what my brother is doing. I am going to try and rescue Takuma Ichijo as well. After all, his fiancée is pregnant with his child."

Zero turned his head away and Jonathon chuckled lightly, "It seems that it troubles you. I'm sorry but it cannot be avoided."

"I know that," Zero said.

"Jonathon," a feminine voice called out, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Hisana, we're here," he said and he saw Hisana run to the balcony which overlooked the parlour. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Zero standing there.

"Zero, what are you doing here?"

"Tanemura employed me to protect you," Zero replied with a wry smile, "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Hisana flushed bright pink as she gazed down at him, "I'm glad to have you here."

Jonathon cleared his throat, "Why don't I put your things in your room, Zero. I'll show you up later," he said and Zero nodded as Jonathon took Zero's bag. As Jonathon disappeared, Zero turned back to Hisana. Hisana mouthed, "One minute…" she said as she quickly moved from the balcony and towards the staircase. Zero watched her as she gracefully walked down the stairs, "Are you glad to see me alive?"

Zero nodded minutely, "I know you're pregnant… I see you two didn't waste any time."

"Oh, Zero, don't be like that," Hisana said as she fiddled with the sleeves of her uniform. Zero watched her, holding himself back from striding over to her and engulfing her in his arms and kissing her madly. Hisana watched him uneasily, "I love Takuma! He's my fiancé!"

"And you don't think it is painful for me to watch you fawn over another man? I can't keep my mind off you! You're all I think about and you know how hard it was for me to accept you," Zero snarled, "Hisana, I'm here to protect you and nothing more," he turned away from her and Hisana rushed forward, grabbing onto his arm tightly.

"Zero, don't leave me," she whispered. Zero's fierce glare disappeared when he saw how afraid she appeared. Hisana tightened her grip on his arm as she began to sob, "Please, I can't stand to lose anyone else."

Zero swept her into his arms, holding her as if she was a china doll and Hisana clung to him, sobbing bitterly.

* * *

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 28 - Not According to Plan

* * *

Over the next few months, Hisana prepared for her pregnancy in complete secrecy. Zero and Jonathon worked to protect her tirelessly. Hisana had also reverted to wearing her own dresses again, including the dress Rima had altered for her. Since her stomach still wasn't showing any signs of her pregnancy, she could still wear it.

She fitted the matching hair band in her hair and lacy neck choker around her neck so that she could look her best, even if she was pretending to be dead.

One night, she sat in an armchair by the fire, contemplating her life that she had lived. In her opinion, she had lived more in the year she had been awake than before she had gone asleep. She had fallen in love, gone to school, made friends… became pregnant… She rubbed her stomach pensively, her fingers travelling over the delicate silver and metallic blue embroidery the deep purple of her dress coupled with metallic blues and silvers made her look like a queen.

Hisana looked up at the cupboard in her room and saw her uniform hanging up. She doubted very much that she would ever wear it again but she wanted to keep it nevertheless. It was a keepsake of sorts of her time living a normal life somewhat.

Hisana had also dug out some of her own mother's maternity dresses from when she was pregnant with her. They were looser and the bodices didn't place up at the back, buttoning up instead.

"Oh, Takuma… where could you be…" Hisana whispered as she stared into the flames. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a servant, who have been brought in from Jonathon's household along with a few others, entered the room.

"Hisana-hime, Master Zero would like an audience with you," she said with a small curtsey. Hisana remained silent for a few moments before nodding minutely.

"Send him in," she said quietly. The servant nodded and she beckoned the young hunter into the room, "You may leave us, Mari," Hisana said emotionlessly.

"As you wish," she said before leaving the two of them alone. Zero slowly approached her and sat in on the chaise next to her armchair.

"How are you," he asked.

"Pregnant," Hisana said, "That's how I am feeling. Morning sickness is plaguing my every waking moment and now I have just had a moment's respite. Is there any news from Jonathon about Takuma?"

Zero bristled but held back a snide remark, "No, not yet."

"I see," Hisana replied, "Well, he must work harder. I don't want my unborn child growing up without a father. I won't have it."

Zero, his heart heavy with heartbreak, he turned his head away, "What if he is dead? What will you do then?"

"What can I do? If he is dead, I will kill Michael with my bear hands," Hisana replied, "I will find him and I will kill him."

"That's not in your nature, Hisana," Zero said.

"You know nothing of my nature, Zero," Hisana replied, "You barely know me at all."

"I know enough to know that you are no murderer," Zero replied, "If you ever needed to kill him, I would happily do the deed myself if you ever told me to do it… I would do anything for you."

"Anything," Hisana asked, "Do you really understand the implications of what you are promising me? I will use you abominably… until you breathe your last," Hisana held his gaze with her lapis lazuli gaze. Zero's lavender eyes didn't waver from hers, "It's what pureblood's do…" she leaned in from her chair and touched her nose to his.

"I am yours," Zero said as he reached to touch her face. However, Hisana playfully pulled awake and walked to the window, staring at the moon.

"You shouldn't say those things so lightly, Zero," Hisana taunted, in sing song voice, "I will break your heart."

"You know my feelings yet you choose to ignore them," Zero stood up abruptly, his hands clenched, "You really are a heartless monster, aren't you?"

"What brusque words, Zero," Hisana turned around, her hands clasped behind her back, "You really should tone that down you know. I am not in any debt to you. Why should I return your feelings? Why should I do anything that would allow you to hope?"

"You kissed me back that day," Zero replied, "You happily kiss me back even though you have a fiancé."

Hisana's cheeky smile faded for a moment before it returned, "You should go and do your duties. I am too tired and sick to be dealing with you at the moment."

Zero snarled and turned on his heel, swiftly leaving the room without another word. Hisana's cheeky smile finally faded, unable to truly smile like that. Taunting Zero and keeping at him at arm's length seemed like the only way she could contain her ever growing feelings for him. He was noticeably growing annoyed and weary of her, but wasn't that what she wanted? Her heart ached with every barb she uttered and she knew that Zero probably felt much worse.

Sinking to her knees, her head fell against the stone wall and glistening tears fell down her cheeks. Her love for both Takuma and Zero was tearing her apart emotionally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonathon travelled to the Shirabuki manor. He could hear the pained cries of the young man inside, being tortured until he was close to death for information about Kaname Kuran.

"Give in to us," Sara screamed as her hand clawed at his chest. Takuma screamed out in agony. Fighting back was impossible. Pain had gripped his weakened body. Michael sat in an ornate chair and watched the whole thing with a gleeful smile.

"Jonathon, dearest brother, so glad you can join us," Michael called out. Jonathon moved out of the darkness and his eyes were drawn to Takuma's writhing body.

"Surely you can leave him be now, brother," Jonathon said as he leaned on the door frame, "Princess Sara, you have done enough, don't you think?"

"He will not give us the information we need," Sara screamed at him, "Torture is the only way."

"Patience has never been a strong point of yours, has it," Takuma choked out, "Kaname had to wait ten years for the person he wanted. Take a leaf out of his book," Takuma was quickly silenced by another twist of Sara's claws, making him scream a blood curdling cry.

"Silence, you ingrate," Sara snarled.

"Sara, if you kill him, he will not be able to give you any information," Jonathon said, "Torture him by all means but do not kill him."

"Why should I keep a worthless bug alive, huh," Sara taunted, "He is useless. No matter how hard we try, he will not give us the information we need. Take him to the dungeon, Jonathon."

Jonathon sighed and nodded. He walked over to the now unconscious young man and threw him over his shoulder. Swiftly he walked out of the room. Michael shifted in his seat and turned to a blue rose which stood in a vase beside him.

"I wonder where our dearest Hisana is now," He said as he plucked it from the elegant glass vase.

"She's dead, isn't she," Sara asked.

"Hmmm, perhaps, perhaps not," Michael replied, "Jonathon is acting as cool as always. If he didn't really kill her then he's hiding it well."

"What if you're right," Sara asked, suddenly panicked and flustered, "We saw here scream and her blood was spilt. What if Jonathon really didn't kill her? Where would he be keeping her?"

"Jonathon has always been secretive and shifty," Michael replied, "I don't know where he would be keeping her if she was alive."

"We have to find out," Sara said, her hands clenching into fists, "She could usurp our plans."

"Be calm, Sara, if she was alive, she would be making trouble for us," Michael said but Sara gave him a snarl.

"Fine," Sara said as she stalked from the room, "I'm going to have my bath. I cannot stand to have his blood on me for much longer."

"All right, but don't take too long," Michael said as he stood up, grabbed Sara's bloodied wrist and pulled her too him, crashing his lips upon hers, hungrily kissing her, "Join me in my chamber once you have had a bath," he whispered. Sara nodded slowly, completely intoxicated by him.

"As you wish, my lord," Sara said as she finally left the room. Michael watched her walking down the hallway until she disappeared into the darkness. With that, Michael decided to follow his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuma felt himself being laid upon a stone floor. His vision was blurry due to the loss. Her could make out Jonathon's face but because Jonathon's face was like Michael's, in his confusion and deliriousness, he started trying writhe away from him.

"Get away from me," Takuma pushed him weakly.

"Takuma, it's Jonathon… not Michael," Jonathon said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going to hurt you. I am on your side."

"On my side," Takuma whispered, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hisana is alive," Jonathon said as he leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Don't give up hope."

Takuma narrowed his eyes, "She's alive?"

"And not just that, she's carrying your child," Jonathon said as he smiled at him. Takuma blinked and his breathing hitched in his throat.

"My… child," Takuma choked and Jonathon nodded, "Tell… tell Hisana that I love her. I love her so much. I won't die until I have seen her. Mark my words."

Jonathon sighed and took off his coat, laying it upon the Takuma's broken body to keep him warm, "I can't take you back now, but I will."

Takuma's eyes closed with exhaustion and he could only nod. Jonathon stood up and walked out, locking the door behind him. However, just as he was about to walk to main part of the house, he heard a voice behind him

"She's alive, isn't she," Michael said and Jonathon slowly and coolly turned around, "Don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie to you, brother," Jonathon asked, "I am on your side."

"I heard you conversation with the Ichijo boy," Michael said, "You're either giving him false hope or you've been lying to me for months. Which one is it?"

Jonathon started at his brother, "Hisana survived… but she is incapacitated. Her power is greatly diminished. She wouldn't be able to fight you or your power. She is no threat to you… or your queen."

"Are you keeping her your prisoner? Your whore perhaps," Michael taunted, "I ordered you to kill her. Give me one good reason why shouldn't kill you."

"I am keeping her incapacitated and her powers are weak," Jonathon said, "She is of no harm to you."

"Fine, then give her a reason to kill herself," Michael said as he closed in on his younger brother, causing him to take a step back, "Tell her that Takuma Ichijo is dead."

"I can't do that," Jonathon said, "He is still alive and I will not lie to her."

"You lied to me pretty damn well… do it or I will kill you, Ichijo and then her," Michael threatened before walking away. Jonathon slid down the wall, his heart heavy. He couldn't risk getting killed and he didn't want Hisana or Takuma dead either. It was his only option now that Michael knew now that Hisana was still alive.

"I'm sorry, Hisana," He whispered before pulling himself to his feel and walking straight out of the manor.

When he finally returned to the manor, Jonathon found his ward lying on her bed, her eye closed in sleep. Zero was sitting in the armchair next to her bed. He took a lock of her knee length hair and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. He had no choice but to tell her that Takuma was dead. He couldn't risk Hisana or himself being killed.

Hisana hummed musically as her eyes fluttered open, "Jonathon, where've you been?"

"I've been to the Shirabuki manor," Jonathon replied, "I have some bad news."

"What," Hisana asked, "It's not about Takuma is it?"

Jonathon sighed and nodded, "I don't know how to say this…"

"Please… just tell me," she latched onto Zero's hand and held it tightly. Jonathon met Zero's gaze before gazing back at Hisana.

"Michael and Sara killed him," Jonathon said, completely grief stricken, "Since I am a double agent, there was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry."

Hisana went as white as a sheet, "No… no… that's not true."

"I'm sorry," Jonathon whispered. Before he could tell her otherwise, he left the room. This was to protect her. Hisana sobbed bitterly and curled herself into a foetal position. Zero touched her shoulder but Hisana lashed out at him.

"Hisana," Zero muttered.

"Get out," she cried, "Go away and leave me alone!"

"But Hisana-"

"I said GET OUT," she slapped him hard, "I don't _need_ you! Just leave me alone!"

With a heavy heart, Zero left her alone.

* * *

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 29 - New Life

* * *

Hisana went into a deep state of depression after she was given the "news" that Takuma was dead. Jonathon found it excruciatingly difficult not to just tell her the truth and nothing but the truth.

However, Zero had picked up on Jonathon's discomfort around Hisana. His instincts could sense something was wrong and was determined to confront the pureblood.

Walking to the study where Jonathon was, he knocked on the door and heard a tired "Come in". Opening the door and walking inside, he spotted Jonathon sitting on the floor in front the fire and reading a book. Jonathon looked up at him and smiled wryly.

"What is it, Zero," Jonathon asked. Zero closed the door behind him and walked further into the room silently. After a tense moment, he spoke up.

"Jonathon, you have been acting suspiciously ever since you returned," Zero began, "What's going on? Does it have anything to do with Hisana?"

Jonathon remained silent and placed his book beside him, "So you have noticed it, huh? You're quite perceptive. I suppose that I cannot hide it from you. I lied about Takuma Ichijo being dead. He's alive but just barely."

"Why did you lie," Zero asked in a disgusted tone.

"To protect Hisana," Jonathon replied instantly, "Michael knows she is alive because he heard me talking to Takuma. I was stupid enough to think that he wouldn't follow me. He threatened to kill me, Hisana and Takuma if I told Hisana the truth. I can't have Hisana die now and I cannot die either. We must work together to protect her. Thankfully, Michael doesn't see Hisana as a threat for now since she's pregnant but I doubt that view will be held for very long. Therefore, we must keep the truth from Hisana about her fiancée."

"This is crazy," Zero hissed, "I can't lie to her about that!"

"You have to," Jonathon replied calmly, "Hisana will no doubt throw herself into danger to save him. Do you really think that allowing a pregnant lady to do such a thing would be wise? I can tell you have feelings for her and they aren't platonic. I would have thought that you would take a chance with Hisana now that she is no longer engaged to Takuma Ichijo."

"You mean take advantage of her," Zero asked in sardonic tone.

"No, take advantage of the situation," Jonathon said, "You are closest to her and you should allow her to come to you. Anyway, quite enough of that, you must not tell Hisana. She is in a vulnerable and delicate state, physically and emotionally. It is up to you to protect her."

Zero frowned, "This just seems wrong. I know you're only trying to protect her but… still…"

"I know. She loves that boy dearly but for her sake it is better that she forgets him…" Jonathon said sadly. Zero closed his eyes and turned away, "Zero, please promise not to tell her. This is the only way."

Zero silently nodded before walking away.

* * *

Months past and Hisana's belly was growing fast. By the ninth month, she was heavily pregnant and was ready to give birth. She had a long and difficult pregnancy due to her deep depression about her unborn child's father. The midwives, female servants who have been trained in midwifery, we worried about her resolve to give birth and wouldn't want to do so.

However, one December night, Hisana's waters broke. Jonathon and Zero had been alerted and rushed to Hisana bedroom. Of course, they stayed outside but needed to be there nonetheless. The midwives were in a frenzy, bustling about and rushing to attend to the labouring princess. Hisana's screams of pain were excruciating to the ear.

"Get out of the way, you two," one of the elder midwives said as she pushed the two men to the side, "A baby is on its way and we need all the space we can get."

Jonathon and Zero both turned to each other before turning back to the midwife but she was gone with a slam of the door. Hisana was clawing at the sheets she was lying on and beats of sweat rolled down her forehead. The younger midwives sponged her forehead and held her hand as she squeezed them with a painful grip.

"I want Takuma here," she cried, "Damn you, Michael! You killed the only man I have ever loved!"

Outside, Jonathon had to place a hand on Zero's shoulder. A low growl had escaped Zero's throat. Once again, his heart broke. It was no true that Hisana only loved Takuma, he knew that. However, to hear it come for her now was painful.

"Don't worry, Zero, your time will come," Jonathon said soothingly, "She is in childbirth and it is only natural that she would want the man who fathered her child there with her."

"I suppose you're right," Zero said as he let his back touch the wall behind him. His eyes never wavered from gazing at the golden door knob, wanting it to turn and reveal the woman he loved to him, hopefully all right and nursing a small baby. That's what he hoped for.

Hours past and still there was no baby. However, the screams went on for hours and hours at a time. Zero could hear her whimpering and crying as she told the midwives that she was too tired and worn out. He could also hear the midwives scolding her, prompting her to make push harder, albeit against her will.

"This is too hard," Hisana cried, "I am so tired!"

"Hisana-sama, you are having a baby and this baby will not wait for you to regain your strength. You are going to have to work hard to push the child out. You have pushed out the head and now you have the rest of the body. Once the shoulders are out, the rest isn't difficult. We will pull the baby out from there. You need to give a big push now once a contraction hits you."

"Okay," Hisana said as she gripped the hands of her midwives standing on either side of her, "Ah! I feel a contraction," with that, she pushed as hard as she could with a blood curdling scream.

Hisana fell back on the bed as the sound of a crying baby was heard. The midwives helped her to sit up and her child was placed in her arms, "It's a baby girl, My lady," the midwife said with a beaming smile.

"A baby girl…" Hisana whispered, "A baby girl…"

Once the child was placed in her mother's arms with skin to skin contact, the child stopped crying and her huge blue eye gazed up for the first time at her mother. Hisana caressed her child's cheek with a single finger, adoring her. She was a plumb and bonnie baby with pink cheeks her wet hair was a white and silvery blonde due to her father.

"She is beautiful," Hisana said as she gazed at child, "I want to name her Reina."

The child was soon take away to be cleaned up and dressed in a fine baby grow and crocheted shawl. Hisana was cleaned up as well before Jonathon and Zero were allowed in to see her. She was dressed in a clean night gown with a shawl around her shoulders. Her bed clothes were changed with clean silk sheets and new duvet.

Hisana cradled her little girl and nursing her by letting Reina breastfeed. At that point, Zero and Jonathon were allowed to come into the room. Zero stopped in his tracks as he gazed at the pureblood princess. She seemed to glow as she nursed her child and hummed a lullaby. Hisana looked up at the two men with a tired smile.

"Meet Reina Amaterasu," Hisana said quietly, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Hisana discreetly covered her breast just as Reina finished and smiled adoringly at her, "She is indeed beautiful. After all, she has a very beautiful mother," Jonathon said and he pushed Zero forward a little.

"See, Zero? Isn't she lovely," Hisana cooed, "Do you like her?"

Zero gazed at the sleeping child intently before nodding, "She is indeed beautiful."

"I think you are smitten with her, Zero," Hisana giggled and she earned a glare from him, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Zero chuckled slightly before nodding, "I know."

"Well," the midwife said, "It is time for Hisana-sama to get her rest. She has had a long and difficult few hours."

"You're right, dear lady," Jonathon said, "Let's go, Zero. Hisana needs her rest."

Zero took Hisana's hand in his and kissed the back of it gently causing Hisana to blush. The midwife shooed the young man away and took the child away, placing her in the nearby bassinet.

"Have a good night's rest, Hisana," Jonathon said, "You'll need all your strength."

Hisana nodded as everyone left the room and the door was closed behind them. Hisana's loneliness returned and a single tear rolled down her cheek and an unbearable pain was felt in her chest. Takuma was the one who still ruled her heart and she couldn't just forget about him so easily. Her feelings for Zero would just have to be ignored until her life settled down and her life became bearable once again.

* * *

Please Review!

**I know it's slightly shorter than what you're used to but it is a filler, albeit a important filler since Hisana has had her baby. I hope you liked this chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 31 - I desire you

* * *

_Moans filled the room as the two lovers moved against one another. Lips met, swallowing each other's moans, groans and whimpers. Zero's large hands caressed the insanely beautiful Hisana and her silky soft skin. _

_"Zero," she whispered, "More…"_

_Her hands caressed his chest and back, feeling the worked muscles which flexed under touch. Under the sheet which covered them, Hisana's legs wrapped around Zero's hips, making her lover groan and hold her tighter. _

_"Hisana, I love you," Zero whispered desperately. His fangs pierced deeply into her neck and blood splattered onto his silken sheets. Hisana screamed with ecstasy and tightened her grip on her passionate lover. _

_"I love you too," Hisana whispered. Her breathing was short and turned to pants as Zero became both rough and passionate. _

Zero woke up in a cold sweat and sat up bolt upright. The sweat the beaded his forehead also soaked his silver hair as he ran his hand through it. He had never had a dream like that before and his felt tired from just thinking about it.

"Hisana…" he whispered, "What are you doing to me…?"

Deciding that it was a good idea to take a cold shower, he moved from the bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom and closed the door with a slam. As he stood in the cold shower, letting the icy water flower down his body, he let his mind wander. His desire for the princess was growing at an unsteady rate. He couldn't keep his mind off her; his dream could attest to that. He needed to drink and if it was from her, it would be amazing. But he doubted that it would happen.

* * *

It had been five months since the birth of Hisana's child and she had been very protective of her child. Ever since she had been told that Takuma was dead, she was protective of her child. Growing quickly, Reina was very much a bonny baby and she was very happy, giggling with delight whenever he mother was near. She reminded Hisana of her father, who was constantly happy and kind.

Zero had interacted a few times with the young baby when Hisana had forced the child upon him. Whenever she did so, the cheeky would smile would appear on her lips and he immediately knew she was teasing and taunting him with the fact that this baby was not his.

One night, Hisana sat in her rocking chair, nursing her child. The child fussed in her arms and Hisana hummed a lullaby to calm her child.

"My dearest Reina," Hisana whispered, "You really are a little fusspot aren't you? It's a pity your father couldn't be here to see you… Oh, Takuma… why did you leave the school that day? Why did you leave me before you had spoken to me? I love you so much…"

Hisana kissed her daughter's forehead and rocked her into a gentle sleep. After a long while of silence, Hisana stood up and placed the child in her bassinet. Smiling she sat back in her own chair and smiled, completely content.

Feeling lonely, Hisana stood up and walked from her bedroom. She walked down the dark corridor before encountering Zero's room. Hisana hesitated before knocking. She heard quiet footsteps behind the door and it slowly opened.

"Hisana," Zero whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Hisana sighed, "I don't honestly know. My feet took me here."

Zero ran a hand through his hair, "Are you sad about Ichijo?"

Hisana didn't answer as she swallowed deeply, "What do you think….? I loved him… I still do."

Zero pulled her into his arms without hesitation, simply hugging her. Hisana tried to hold back her tears. Zero's arms were comforting and she felt safe within them. She hugged him down and gripped his white shirt. Zero brought her into his room and sat her down on the chaise in front of his fireplace.

"Hisana, would you like me get you anything," Zero asked and Hisana shook her head.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Zero," Hisana asked, "You hate vampires yet you let me cry into your chest and are able to sit next to me without a problem."

"How many times have I got to tell you," Zero asked, clearly frustrated, "I don't hate you. I lo-"

Hisana placed a hand over his mouth, "Don't say it, Zero… please don't say it."

"It is how I feel. I cannot lie about that," Zero said, "But nothing I say matters does it? You still love Ichijo."

"I can't help that. He was my fiancé and he is the father of my child," Hisana said as she placed a hand to her stomach, "My child is the only link to him now. Every day I look at her, Reina reminds me of him. He would love her if he was here now. I would have been married to him too…"

Zero flinched. That was true. She had signed a contract saying that she would marry Takuma within three months. He saw her silver engagement ring glistening on her finger. He turned his head away and could hear her beginning to sob. Turning around quickly, he brought her close in a tight hug.

"Hisana, you know that I care for you… don't you," Zero asked and Hisana nodded, "I wish you would let me express my feelings to you," he kissed her soft hair and Hisana clung to him. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with glistening tears. Feeling a magnetic pull, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What have I done," she whispered, "I shouldn't have kissed you!"

She tried to tear herself away, her tears flowing down her cheeks. However, Zero grabbed onto her and pulled her back, not wanting to lose her. He held her to his chest in an iron grip. Hisana pounded on his chest and whimpered as she tried to break free but she didn't put any heart into trying.

"Hisana," Zero whispered, "Please…"

Hisana's eyes fluttered closed as Zero pressed his lips against hers in a passionate manner. Hisana whimpered as she returned his kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Zero slowed down the kiss, tenderly caressing her lips with his. His tongue slipped between her lips and coaxed her into a deep kiss. Hisana relaxed and Zero buried a hand in Hisana's long and luxurious hair, not wanting to let her go or for her to pull away. Gently, he pushed her down to lie back on the chaise.

"Zero," Hisana whispered as Zero trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, "We shouldn't be doing this…"

Zero ignored her as his tongue licked her pulse point and kissed it gently before sinking his fangs into her neck, her blood gushing into his mouth. Hisana moaned out loud and her body automatically arched into him. Zero lost himself in Hisana's blood. Not having it in nearly a year had made his body cry out for hers on a daily basis.

After having his fill, Zero pulled away and kissed her again, letting her taste her own blood. However, before they could do anything else, Hisana's acute hearing picked up the cries of her baby girl, "Zero, stop… Reina needs me."

Zero pulled back and Hisana pushed him away, "I'm sorry, Zero… but this cannot happen again. I am a mother and I need to focus on my daughter."

Zero narrowed his amethyst eyes at her, "Hisana, why do you do this every time we get close to each other? Why?"

"I am still mourning the death of Takuma," Hisana replied calmly, "I'm not ready."

"You could have fooled me when you were moaning my name and kissing me back just now," Zero scoffed.

"Just shut up," she gave him a shove before storming out. She walked down to her bedroom and rushed over to the bassinet when her child was screaming for her. Hisana picked her up and cradled her in her safe arms.

"Shh," Hisana hushed, "Mother's here… mother's got you…"

Hisana sat back down in her armchair and rocked the child to sleep. She kissed the top of Reina's head and closed her eyes with thought. She couldn't forget about Zero's touch, no matter how hard she tried and his kisses were even harder to forget.

"Zero… what are you doing to me," Hisana whispered to herself

* * *

Please Review!

**I was in a fluffy mood. I hope you liked this chapter**


End file.
